Blood : La résurrection du démon aux yeux rouges
by j'men baleck
Summary: Après des siècles de vie paisible, le mal est sur le point de faire son retour. "Le père des Vampires" , est sur le point de se faire ressusciter. Heureusement, une femme qui ignore encore la vérité sur sa destinée va livrer bataille pour protéger ses enfants et le monde d'une horrible fin. Réussira-t-elle à vaincre ou l'humanité sombrera-t-elle à nouveau dans le chaos et la peur?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1**

**Une famille formidable**

Dans un petit coin tranquille au nord de la commune corse de Pigna, une jeune femme dormait profondément dans les bras de son homme. Les rayons torrides et somptueux de l'astre jaune lui caressèrent alors la peau. Cette divine lumière filtrait à travers ses paupières closes et lourdes, fatiguées par la chaleur mais surtout l'agitation de la nuit passée. Elle et son mari s'étaient aimés des heures durant avant de céder tous deux aux avances du sommeil. Elle les ouvrit, éblouie par cette lumière qui illuminait de ses scintillements puissants ce tapis bleu azur qu'était le ciel. Quelques oiseaux volaient au loin, lui inspirant un sentiment de liberté. Elle enroula son drap couleur crème autour de son corps dévêtu, se leva et alla vers la fenêtre de sa chambre qui se trouvait juste au dessus de son bureau.

Quand elle n'était pas au lac, c'était ici qu'elle donnait la vie, ici que la magie opérait. Elle y passait le plus clair de son temps à écrire, encore et encore. Des histoires toujours plus longues, toujours plus belles, toujours plus originales. Oui, elle était romancière, une vraie de vraie, enfin. Son pseudonyme était « La plume Nantaise » bien qu'elle n'y habitait plus depuis des lustres. Il y avait des dizaines de feuilles de brouillons disséminées à tout va sur le meuble de travail. Un amas de gribouillis dont elle seule arrivait à déchiffrer le contenu. On pouvait y voir : une lampe de chevet, son ordinateur portable rose fuchsia, une trousse ainsi qu'un carnet, le carnet. Il était de forme étrangement triangulaire intitulé « Sakka's Note », qui contenait toutes ses idées de scénarios des plus sérieuses aux plus farfelues. Elle le poussa délicatement et ouvrit la fenêtre.

Le printemps était vraiment un formidable antidépresseur, cela la rendait euphorique. Les merles chantaient leur joie, bientôt suivis par tous les autres oiseaux. Ce concert la réveillait doucement. Elle souriait, enivrée par le parfum des fleurs plus bas, sa chevelure ténébreuse se trémoussant au bon vouloir du vent. En bas, dans le petit jardin, il y avait des fleurs, aucune n'était identique à une autre. Des jonquilles, des jacinthes, des petites violettes, des muscaris, des forsythias, les premières fleurs de son pêcher qui lui donnerait des pêches de vigne à l'automne, des fleurs de cognassiers du Japon, et bien d'autres encore.

Soudain, la voix de sa moitié l'interpella.

« Yo, Hinata.

Elle tourna son regard vers Naruto, l'homme de sa vie, son pilier et son apollon aux yeux océan et aux cheveux d'or. Un homme un peu bête et tête en l'air par moment mais aimant, prévenant, et un bon père de famille. Mais ce qui lui plaisait tant, c'était qu'avec lui, elle pouvait montrer ses faiblesses sans craindre qu'il s'en serve pour affirmer sa force. La couverture était rabattue sur le bas de son corps, laissant juste apparaître ses abdos saillants. Il la regarda un moment les yeux inondés d'amour.

\- Bonjour mon cœur. Bien dormi ?

\- Comme un bébé, répondit le bellâtre en souriant. D'ailleurs en parlant de bébé, après la nuit d'hier je ne serais pas surpris qu'il y en ait encore un en route.

\- Arrête ça gros bêta**, **fit-elle honteuse.

Hinata, gênée, ne put s'empêcher de cacher son visage derrière ses mains si délicates, les joues colorées par l'embarras. C'est qu'elle était très prude, on l'avait élevée ainsi. Son homme l'a rejoignit, recouvert d'un simple boxer vert. Il retira ensuite les mains de sa belle de son visage et écarta sa frange pour pouvoir la regarder dans ses yeux onyx.

\- Joyeux anniversaire ma reine, souhaita-t-il à la mère de ses enfants. »

Puis les deux tourtereaux s'embrassèrent. Néanmoins cet instant ne dura pas longtemps, la porte de leur chambre s'ouvrit avec fracas, mettant fin à ce moment romantique. Deux bambins, un garçon et une fille, entrèrent armés de grands sourires et de plateaux repas bien garnis.

Le garçon, en pyjama gris, était la copie conforme de son père. Une chevelure blonde, une bouche fine et des yeux bleus. Il était l'aîné de la fratrie et prenait son rôle très au sérieux. Une assiette orange contenant une tour de pancakes en forme de cœur au milieu d'un cercle de morceaux de fraises bien rouges, ornait son plateau. Il y avait aussi deux grands verres remplis de jus d'orange, un pot de miel, ainsi qu'une petite bouteille de sirop d'érable.

La fille, était quant à elle la fusion parfaite de ses deux parents. Ses yeux d'un bleu pur rappelaient ceux de son père, tandis que ses courts et soyeux cheveux ébène étaient semblables à ceux de sa mère. Une gamine joviale, pleine de vie et sympathique en robe de chambre rose, à l'image de ses joues. Dans son plateau à elle, il y avait deux tasses de café vides, une cafetière ainsi qu'un assortiment de spéculoos de tailles et de formes différentes.

Si Naruto était son monde, ses enfants représentaient sa capitale. Ils déposèrent chacun leur présent sur le lit de leurs parents.

« Boruto, vous avez préparé le petit-déj ?

\- Ouais dad, répondit le plus grand de ses héritiers. Hima m'a aidé pour faire les pancakes. Par contre j'ai fait la décoration tout seul, ajouta-t-il fièrement.

\- Ah, c'est pour ça que les fraises ont une tête bizarre, se moqua son paternel.

\- Oh ! C'est quoi cette attitude d'ingrat ? Et puis ce n'est pas facile d'utiliser un couteau, je n'ai que sept ans, fit-il remarquer à son géniteur.

\- Humph ! Moi à sept ans je pouvais manipuler toute sorte de lame comme un vrai samouraï. Et puis j'avais déjà une force herculéenne, avança Naruto en fanfaronnant.

\- N'écoute pas ses bêtises Boruto ta décoration est vraiment jolie. Je suis vraiment, vraiment, vraiment, très heureuse de cette surprise.

La maman exprima alors sa joie en prenant dans ses bras remplis d'amour, ses deux enfants et en faisant s'abattre sur leurs joues une pluie de baisers, devant son mari un tantinet jaloux. L'homme se dirigea alors vers les plateaux repas pour calmer son mal.

\- Maman arrête ! J'ai de la bave partout maintenant, se plaignit le premier.

\- Non, encore, encore ! supplia sa cadette ».

Boruto et sa sœur étaient proches mais en même temps tellement différents.

Lui, avait sept ans, était impétueux et fougueux. Un garçon intelligent et bien plus mature que ceux de son âge. Un être sûr de lui sachant quelles étaient ses forces et ses faiblesses. Néanmoins il demeurait pleinement conscient des dangers du monde dans lequel il vivait.

Elle, avait cinq ans, était une petite fille douce et aimante mais naïve, ne voyant le monde qu'à travers les lunettes de l'ignorance.

« Merci à tous les deux mes enfants chéris, déclara la jeune femme reconnaissante. Cependant, je ne veux plus que tu utilises des couteaux sans la présence d'un adulte Boruto, tu pourrais te blesser. Et toi Hima, ne prend plus de plateau contenant des cafetières. C'est dangereux, tu pourrais en renverser et t'ébouillanter.

\- Je suis d'accord pour Hima, mais moi je suis un grand garçon, argua-t-il. Je ne suis plus un bébé qui a besoin qu'on l'aide pour couper sa viande. De toute façon on n'était pas tout seul, il y avait papy. C'est même lui qui a fait le café, maman.

\- Papy était avec vous ?

\- Oui maman, confirma-t-elle les déclarations de son frère.

\- Et où est-il maintenant ?

\- Il attend en bas pour nous emmener chez lui après qu'on aille voir oncle Neji. C'est notre deuxième cadeau. Hima et moi on part pour vous laisser la maison rien qu'à vous.

\- C'est vraiment gentil de votre part.

\- Ouais mais ne faites pas de bêtises en notre absence hein**, **les avertit Boruto.

\- C'est promis, répondit Hinata en levant sa main droite solennellement.

\- En vérité je disais ça surtout pour l'autre incapable… Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais encore ? demanda-t-il ahuri en fixant son papa.

Naruto était en train de se battre avec le pot de miel. Il avait beau se démener de toutes ses forces pour accéder à ce savoureux nectar doré, ce dernier ne voulait pas s'ouvrir.

\- Ce truc est coincé, purée ! jura-t-il.

\- Où est donc passée ta célèbre force, samouraï du dimanche ? lui demanda son fils hilare.

\- Arrête de te moquer de moi !

\- Certainement, à vos ordres « ô-grand-samouraï-incapable-d'ouvrir-un-simple-pot-de-miel ».

\- Boruto, arrête un peu d'embêter ton père.

\- Ok maman, dit-il avec un sourire goguenard.

\- Pourquoi ne pas prendre tes pancakes avec du sirop d'érable, mon amour ?

\- Mais je veux du miel moi !exigea-t-il en faisant une grimace comme un enfant capricieux.

Les deux adultes se mirent à rire, se rappelant des souvenirs heureux. En effet, lorsqu'il était petit, Boruto faisait souvent ce genre de cinéma pour qu'on lui tartine ses biscottes de miel.

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait rire comme ça tout les deux ? interrogea l'intéressé, se sentant clairement visé.

\- Rien du tout mon ange.

\- Ouais, c'est un humour de parents, tu ne peux pas comprendre.

\- Naruto, passe moi ce pot de miel je vais l'ouvrir.

\- Tiens, mais si moi je n'ai pas réussi je doute que…

\- Voilà.

\- Tu as réussi !

Hinata avait une poigne de fer qui n'avait rien à envier à bon nombre d'hommes, Naruto le premier. Ne pouvant plus se servir de sa main gauche depuis cette triste nuit, elle avait compensé ce manque en musclant sa main encore valide.

\- On voit qui porte la culotte entre vous deux, lâcha le petit blond impétueux, l'air de rien.

\- C'est moi, s'écria le père dont la virilité avait été atteinte!

\- Hima viens on va s'apprêter, ordonna-t-il à sa sœur.

\- D'accord. Papounet, même si tu portes une culotte comme une fille, moi je t'aime quand même.

\- Oh c'est trop mignon ma petite puce. Tu viens faire un câlin à papounet ?

\- Non, répondit-elle sèchement. Tu sens trop mauvais, fit la fillette en ce pinçant l'arrête de son petit nez en trompette.

\- Ouais tu schlingue, dépêche toi d'aller te brosser les dents et de prendre une douche. Allez, on y va, little sister.

Les deux bambins, leurs piques maintenant lancées, se précipitèrent hors de la chambre en refermant derrière eux.

\- Quel bande de sales morveux ingrats, vitupéra le restaurateur ! On aurait dû adopter des chiots, songea-t-il.

\- Je dois dire qu'ils n'ont pas tort, tu ne sens pas la rose mon trésor, dit-elle après un fou rire. Bon je vais dans la douche et ensuite je descends saluer ton père.»

Après avoir fait sa toilette et s'être coiffée, Hinata enfila une belle robe de soie blanche. Elle descendit ensuite pour dire bonjour à son beau père. Elle emprunta un long escalier en colimaçon pour arriver sur le grand couloir qui donnait sur la porte d'entrée. Il y avait tout un tas de cadres photos et tableaux de famille qui décoraient le hall, ainsi que, à côté de la porte, deux colonnes de traits de hauteur différentes, fait au feutre noir indélébile.

Régulièrement la jeune maman mesurait la taille de ses enfants, un moment de grand amusement qu'ils appréciaient beaucoup. Elle s'y arrêta un instant, la nostalgie s'emparant d'elle, puis elle alla en cuisine. Son beau père n'y était plus. Elle se rendit au salon avant d'aller au jardin se trouvant juste en dessous de sa chambre, devant la maison. Un vieil homme en salopette était couché dans l'herbe, les mains enfouies dans sa chevelure autrefois éclatante maintenant éteinte par les attaques du temps. Hinata prit une chaise pour ne pas salir sa robe et vint se poser à ses côtés.

Il contemplait le paysage. Et quel paysage ! Un magnifique paysage campagnard. Cette jolie, immense mais solitaire maison était placée en haut d'une colline. Elle était plongée au cœur de la nature, la végétation l'entourait jusqu'aux moindres petits recoins. Cette résidence offrait une vue inégalable sur les merveilles de la région. Un paysage sauvage, bien loin de la ville, calme et propre et bien sûr agréable puisque les bruits citadins du quotidien n'existaient pas ici.

Le jardin principal se trouvait derrière, il était semblable aux parcs forestiers. Plus loin, on voyait des arbres qui délimitaient le début d'une forêt. Ces arbres, qui entouraient la paradisiaque demeure montaient haut jusqu'à la toiture du bâtiment. Plus loin encore, il y avait des montagnes. De gigantesques montagnes grises qui se propageaient à perte de vue. Ces montagnes atteignaient les nuages, laissant passer les fins rayons étincelants du grand soleil majestueux.

« Bonjour Hinata.

\- Bonjour Minato. Comment allez-vous ?

\- Très bien. Je contemple le paysage, laissant se perdre mon regard dans cet interminable champ vert.

\- Vous avez l'âme d'un poète beau-papa, le complimenta sa belle-fille.

\- Disons que je suis inspiré en ce moment. Tout m'inspire ici. J'adore vraiment venir dans cette maison. Elle semble si petite et insignifiante face aux élégantes montagnes s'élevant derrière elle. Un petit point noir en comparaison avec ces monts touchant de leurs sommets le plafond du monde. Oui, j'adore vraiment cette maison.

\- Vous pouvez venir plus souvent, c'est toujours une joie de vous voir ici et puis les enfants vous adorent.

\- Merci, c'est gentil, ça me touche vraiment. Toutefois je doute que l'incapable qui me sert de fils apprécie, il me voie suffisamment au boulot. D'ailleurs, où est mon fils ?

\- Il doit sans doute terminer de prendre sa douche.

\- Non je suis là, dit-il en sortant de sa maison en trombe ! Et merde, je suis à la bourre !

\- Naruto, tu n'es pas en tenue blanche, remarqua la jeune maman.

Oui, son époux portait un costume gris clair et une chemise rose. Il ne les accompagnerait pas voir « oncle Neji » et les siens, encore une fois. Comme toutes les fois auparavant, il trouverait une nouvelle excuse à donner. Il savait que cela faisait de la peine à sa bien-aimée, mais c'était plus fort que lui. Cela lui rappelait de mauvais souvenirs.

\- Je suis désolé j'ai un rendez-vous d'affaire mais je serais là pour dix-neuf heures, assura-t-il. J'ai prévenu le personnel du « Ramen's Love » que je prendrais ma soirée.

\- Bien, d'accord.

\- Je suis désolé Hinata, je promets de me rattraper pour la prochaine fois.

\- Hum, répondit-elle avant de lui donner un baiser. À ce soir.

\- Papa, tu peux les accompagner s'il te plaît ?

\- Tu pourrais quand même me dire bonjour, non ?

\- Tu peux ou pas ?

\- Bien sûr.

\- Merci, je te revaudrais ça ! À plus tard.

Naruto courut jusqu'à sa splendide berline bleue, démarra et partit à vive allure.

\- Tss, pesta le vieil homme ! Quel lâche, l'injuria Minato, toujours allongé en se prélassant au soleil sur l'herbe !

\- Cela ne fait rien grand-père, je comprends pourquoi il n'aime pas ce genre d'endroit mais c'est vrai que j'aimerais qu'il vienne avec nous, juste une seule fois.

\- La prochaine fois il viendra.

\- Oui, je l'espère.

\- Pépé, maman ! Regardez-moi, les surpris la voix d'Himawari ! Tadam ! Je suis trop belle en robe, pas vrai ?

Himawari se mit à tournoyer sur elle-même faisant soulever sa robe immaculée. Elle portait également un gilet et d'élégantes ballerines. C'est vrai qu'elle était toute mignonne dans cette accoutrement couleur neige.

\- Mais que tu es mimi habillée comme ça ma princesse ! hurla le grand papa les yeux émerveillés. Attend, je vais prendre une photo, fit-il en se levant brusquement et en saisissant son Smartphone.

\- Papy salopette, arrête ton cinéma, tu es ridicule, l'interpella Boruto en sortant de la maison à son tour, les mains dans les poches.

Lui aussi était de blanc vêtu, il portait une chemise à manches courtes, un bermuda et des espadrilles qui lui allaient à ravir.

\- Oh, mais toi aussi tu es trop kawai mon petit prince! s'extasia « papy salopette ».

Le grand père essaya de photographier ses petits enfants avec son Smartphone, mais il n'arrivait pas à dompter la bête. La technologie et lui ne faisait non pas deux mais au moins mille. Comme il le répétait sans cesse : « La technologie est une magie que je ne maîtriserais jamais ». Boruto dépassa son grand-père et chercha son père du regard. Il marmonna alors dépité : « Il ne viendra pas… Comme d'habitude, hein ? »

Sa mère ne dit rien, mais son silence était plus parlant qu'un million de mots.

« Boruto, je suis certaine que…

\- Oui, il avait quelque chose à faire, le coupa l'enfant.

\- Oui.

\- Il reviendra au moins pour passer le dîner avec toi ?

\- Oui, il a dit aux employés du restaurant qu'il prenait son après-midi, l'informa Hinata.

\- Il avait intérêt ! Bon, on est complet, allons-y. Oh, attendez-moi dans la voiture, j'ai oublié un truc, ordonna le petit homme aux cheveux de blé.

Tandis que Boruto se précipitait à l'intérieur de la maison, le reste de sa famille se dirigeaient vers un grand arbre. C'est là que Minato avait garé son gros 4x4 orange où le logo du restaurant familial était présent sur chaque portière. Il l'avait mis là pour que son véhicule soit protégé du soleil. Hinata installa Hima dans son fauteuil enfant et s'assit derrière avec elle. Son plus grand, lui, allait s'asseoir devant. À peine bouclait-elle sa ceinture que ce dernier arriva. Ses mains étaient chargées, chacune d'elle portant un bouquet de fleurs blanches nouées par une corde noire.

\- Tu n'as pas oublié, lança finalement sa mère.

\- Evidemment que non ! C'était ma mission après tout. C'est bon papy, tu peux y aller.

\- Bien reçu ! En route vers le cimetière. »

Le grand Cimetière de Pigna, telle était leur destination. C'est ici que reposait la famille d'Hinata, ou tout du moins ce qu'il en restait. Il y a presque huit ans, lors d'une nuit de pleine lune, un incendie de nature inconnue se déclara dans la grande résidence nantaise de la Famille Hyuga, une illustre lignée d'origine japonaise. Elle revivait régulièrement cette tragédie en cauchemar.

C'est cette nuit là qu'Hinata perdu l'usage de sa main gauche. Mais elle s'en tirait à bon compte, le simple fait d'être encore en vie était un miracle. Ce soir là, cet incendie réduit tout en cendre, son foyer mais surtout sa famille. À part Neji, d'eux il ne restait rien, aucun corps à pleurer, aucune cendre à disperser, rien du tout. Après trente minutes de trajet ils arrivèrent à destination. Minato s'arrêta dans le parking et fit descendre ses petits enfants et sa belle-fille, il ne les accompagnerait pas non plus. Il jugeait qu'il était de trop et surtout que sa présence serait déplacée.

La mère et ses enfants sortirent et entrèrent dans le dortoir du grand repos éternel. Après avoir dépassé quelques tombes, la famille de blanc vêtue se stoppa près d'un grand pommier qui trônait fièrement devant le tombeau familial des Hyuga. Ce petit arbre vert mais imposant par son charisme, semblait protéger cet endroit. Rien de surprenant, car sous ses racines encore frêles, dormait paisiblement le cadavre carbonisé de Neji Hyuga, l'aîné de sa fratrie.

Chaque année à la date du 27 avril, depuis que son fils pouvait marcher, elle venait rendre visite à ceux qui l'avaient tristement quittée. Elle se saisit alors d'un des bouquets qu'avait ramené son fils. Ces deux bouquets blancs étaient composés de divers fleurs qui avaient chacune une signification unique. Elle s'agenouilla devant le pommier et se recueillit humblement. Elle détacha ensuite la corde qui retenait prisonnière ses beautés florales opalines.

« Bonjour mon frère, on est venus célébrer ton anniversaire. Je t'ai apporté des présents. Des chrysanthèmes blanches pour te rendre hommage et exprimer que ta disparition me cause une profonde et sincère tristesse, mais aussi pour te dire que peu importe la distance, soit assuré que je suis de tout cœur avec toi.

Des achillées blanches parce que j'ai de la rancœur envers toi. Toi mon doux grand frère qui m'a laissée toute seule. Mais aussi pour te dire que malgré ça, je saurais t'aimer quand même.

Des camélias blancs, symbole de ta fierté et de ton noble honneur. Mais aussi pour te dire que je t'aimerais toujours.

Enfin des fleurs de muguet symbolisant la renaissance de la vie, pour te souhaiter tout le bonheur du monde là où tu es. Joyeux anniversaire mon frère. »

Hinata se releva péniblement, alourdie par la douleur et le chagrin. Elle pleurait. Elle s'était pourtant juré de rester forte cette fois-ci, de rester digne cette fois-ci. D'épargner à ses enfants le rude et pathétique spectacle de voir leur maman pleurer. Mais cela lui était impossible. Elle avait beau être heureuse d'avoir survécu, d'avoir pu trouver l'amour et fonder une famille, au fond elle, elle était rongée par la culpabilité. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir coupable de ne pas être morte avec eux cette nuit-là. Bien sûr, tout cela était infondé mais cette pensée ne la quitter pas depuis des années. Voyant les larmes couler sur les joues de celle qui lui avait donné la vie, Himawari lui serra fort la main.

« Ne pleure pas maman, oncle Neji est devenu une étoile maintenant.

\- Oui, il continue de veiller sur sa petite sœur depuis là-haut, confirma-t-il les propos de sa sœurette, en souriant.

Hinata pleurait toujours, mais les paroles de la chair de sa chair, changèrent ses larmes de tristesse en larmes de joie.

\- Vous avez raison. Venez, mes chéris, allons dire bonjour à Hanabi et vos grands parents. »

Attrapant fermement les mains de ses enfants comme si elle risquait à tout moment de les perdre, comme si eux aussi allaient l'abandonner, comme si eux aussi allaient la laisser seule, Hinata rentra dans le caveau familial. L'endroit était obscur, éclairé seulement par quelques bougies timides et fatiguées. Il y avait trois tombes, trois tombes vides. Il n'y avait aucun corps à l'intérieur mais chacune contenait un symbole pour se rappeler de ceux qui étaient partis en fumée. Un sabre pour son père, un miroir pour sa mère et une perle de jade pour sa sœur.

De gauche à droite, il y avait d'abord le cercueil de son père, le patriarche Hiashi Hyuga. Puis venait, Tsukyo Hyuga, sa mère. Et enfin, celui d'Hanabi Hyuga, sa petite sœur. Boruto donna à sa mère le dernier bouquet de fleur. Elle enleva la corde qui enchaînait les fleurs et se mit à genoux devant le cercueil destiné à son père, prête à réitérer la cérémonie qu'elle avait faite pour son frère.

« Bonjour Papa, comme chaque année je suis venue avec tes petits enfants. Ils ont bien grandit depuis la dernière fois. Boruto te ressemble de plus en plus. Il est encore plus impertinent et orgueilleux de jour en jour.

\- Hey, se plaignit l'intéressé !

La maman laissa échapper un petit rire, éclairant de sa beauté cette pièce sinistre.

\- En mettant de côté son sale caractère, tout comme toi il est aimant et protecteur. Certes il est très fier malgré son jeune âge ce qui l'empêche de montrer clairement ses sentiments, mais je sais que quoi qu'il arrive, il sera toujours là pour sa petite sœur. Tu aurais été fier de lui, fier de ton petit fils, en tout cas, moi je le suis. »

L'enfant détourna le regard de sa mère et croisa les bras d'un air détaché. Il avait beau afficher un air désintéressé, le rouge délicat qui peignait son visage dévoilait clairement ses sentiments. Les paroles de sa mère le remplissaient de joie.

« Papa, le monde est si rude depuis ton départ mais j'essaye de rester forte et de rendre hommage à l'éducation que tu m'as donnée. Voici des fleurs de Lys. Elles sont l'emblème de ton royal dévouement envers les tiens et la grandeur de tes sentiments. Merci pour tout. »

Elle se décala ensuite vers la tombe destinée à sa mère.

« Bonjour maman, comment vas-tu ? Es-tu bien tout là haut, dans ce vaste champ Elysée ? Moi je vais bien. J'ai réalisé notre rêve, je suis une romancière publiée maintenant. Je suis devenue une femme accomplie maintenant. Une mère admirable maintenant. Tout cela c'est grâce à tout ce que tu m'as enseigné avant. Je sais que je ne serais jamais une maman telle que toi. Toi qui étais un être dont l'étreinte était une source intarissable de réconfort, de tendresse et d'amour. Mais je fais de mon mieux et si par miracle je ne suis qu'un quart de ce que tu étais, alors je peux dire que je suis une maman formidable.

\- Oui tu es une super maman, s'écria Hima !

\- Merci ma puce. Tu as vu ça maman ? Hima devient une jolie jeune fille. Elle est adorable, aimante, douce ainsi qu'un peu naïve ne voyant que le meilleur des gens. Heureusement que son frère est là pour veiller sur elle, rit-elle.

Tiens maman, ce sont des roses blanches. Elles représentent ton élégance si raffinée, ta chasteté et ton amour. Mes respects, maman. »

Hinata se releva et avança sur sa droite, pour se mettre à genoux une ultime fois. Oui, c'était le recueillement final.

« Salut petite sœur. Tu es partie si jeune… Tu as toujours rêvé d'avoir une belle est grande famille qui aurait animé ta maison, dit-elle amusée. Tu aurais adoré notre maison. J'ai souvent pensé que tu serais la première à te marier. Tu étais tellement belle, tout le temps à te faire courtiser à tout va. Cependant tu as toujours su garder la tête sur les épaules. Tu étais une fille simple, gentille mais qu'il ne fallait surtout pas mettre en colère. Tu aurais fait une excellente maman, si seulement tu en avais eu le temps…

Cette fois, je t'ai apporté des marguerites. Car comme toi, elles sont à la fois, innocentes, belles et rebelles. Tu me manque ma Hanabi chérie.

Hinata se releva, aidée par les bras petits mais musclés de son fils. Elle jeta un dernier regard à cet endroit chargé d'émotions. Elle ressentait bien sûr encore un peu du chagrin pourtant elle était heureuse. Heureuse et apaisée. Son cœur n'était plus submergé par l'émoi mais de joie. Elle avait fini par comprendre que plutôt que de pleurer leurs morts, elle devait célébrer leurs vies.

Car l'existence est une flèche inébranlable qui continue d'aller tout droit sans cesse. Alors rien ne sert de regarder hier en regrettant ce qu'on a fait ou pas fait, il faut regarder devant et penser à demain.

«Hanabi, Okaasan, Otoosan, merci de m'avoir aimé, à l'année prochaine. »..


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

**Une soirée mémorable**

La mère et ses deux enfants étaient à présent de retour à la maison. Il était déjà plus de quinze heures. Boruto s'était empressé d'aller se changer. Il opta pour un short en jean, un sweat à capuche noir et des baskets. Il récupéra ensuite son « blue Kit ». C'était le sac bleu qu'il prenait à chaque fois qu'il allait dormir chez son « Papy salopette », à l'intérieur il y avait le strict nécessaire à emporter selon le jeune garçon. Il contenait : un pyjama, deux tenues de rechange, sa trousse de toilette, des gâteaux au chocolat fourrés et quelques briques de jus d'orange. Mais également, soigneusement rangé dans un coffre noir, un bracelet argenté dont la véritable nature lui serait dévoilée dans un futur proche. Il le sortit, le mit à son poignet et referma son sac. Une fois son blue Kit en sa possession, il descendit les escaliers à vive allure et alla attendre sa sœur dans la voiture avec son papy.

Comme d'habitude, Himawari mettait du temps à descendre. Tout comme son frère, elle possédait un petit sac contenant tout ce dont elle avait besoin pour passer un séjour confortable dans le petit chalet de son grand-père. Seulement sa mère avait toujours des tonnes et des tonnes de choses à rajouter à la dernière minute. Elle avait tendance à imaginer tout un tas de scénarios improbables qui la poussait à mettre d'autres éléments, pas tout à fait utiles, en supplément. Une fois, la maman avait même obligé ses enfants à prendre un kit de survie antiradiation après avoir vu un documentaire sur une possible fin du monde. C'est suite à cela que le fils avait décidé de préparer lui-même ses affaires.

Après un long moment d'attente la petite fille arriva enfin, suivie de près par sa mère, telle une lionne affectueuse protégeant sa descendance.

« C'est bon je suis là pépé ! exulta la jeune fille pleine d'entrain.

\- Oh, te voilà enfin ma princesse ! fit le grand-père guilleret. Tu t'es changée toi aussi ! constat-il, conquis.

Effectivement, Hima abordait à présent une robe noire mais qui ne parvenait guère à assombrir la clarté de son sourire. Elle fit un câlin à sa maman, un câlin dont la durée semblait sans fin.

Hinata enroulait Hima de son amour comme si c'était la dernière fois qu'elles se voyaient. La mère avait du mal à laisser ses oisillons quitter le nid. Après avoir respiré un bon coup, elle prit son courage à deux mains pour les enlever autour de sa fille. Elle ouvrit la portière arrière gauche de la voiture de Minato et installa Hima dans son fauteuil enfant. Elle fit un baiser sur le front de son « lapinou d'amour » avant de se retirer pour aller faire de même à son frère. Comme toujours, son « p'tit homme » pesta, mais juste pour la forme. Le marmot avait beau se plaindre des bisous de sa maman, il avait à chaque fois ce petit sourire en coin quand il en recevait un. La romancière, sa distribution de bisous terminée, se dirigea vers la fenêtre du côté conducteur, pour faire un rappel des règles à son beau-papa.

\- Oui, je sais : pas de bonbons, pas de programmes violents, pas de boissons sucrées avant de dormir, pas de grignotage et ils doivent être au lit, lavés et dents brossées à 20h30 tapantes.

\- Vous n'avez pas oublié, déclara-t-elle la mine rassurée.

\- Je ne suis pas encore sénile, plaisanta le vieil homme. Et puis tu me le répètes à chaque fois qu'ils viennent me voir au chalet, j'ai fini par connaître la chanson. Tout va bien se passer Hinata, alors pour une fois dans ta vie, sois égoïste et pense un peu à toi.

\- Je suis une maman, c'est difficile de lâcher prise, beau-papa, dit-elle avec le sourire.

\- Alors force-toi, tu as beau être une maman, tu es avant tout une humaine. Tout le monde à besoin de repos de temps en temps. Je m'occupe de tout, donc fais moi confiance et amuse-toi comme une folle, c'est ta soirée.

\- Merci, je vais essayer. Ah, et j'oubliais, plus de café !

\- C'est arrivé qu'une seule fois, se justifia-t-il.

\- C'est une fois de trop, je ne veux pas que mes choupinours deviennent accro à la caféine. Et puis quel idée de donner du café à des marmots déjà?

\- Quoi, je faisais pareil avec leur père et il n'a pas mal tourné.

\- Hum…, soupira la maman de lassitude. Au revoir beau-papa.

\- Oui, à demain et n'oublie pas de bien t'amuser.

Hinata prit acte de ce conseil bien avisé, regardant le véhicule qui transportait ses choupinours descendre la colline et s'éloigner de plus en plus. Elle envoyait des milliers de baisers à Hima qui lui faisait de grands signes des mains tout en risquant le torticolis.

La brune était maintenant seule, seule face à elle-même et l'immensité de sa grande demeure. Naruto n'était toujours pas rentré. Il était pourtant seize heures passées mais aucun signe du blond. Tout cela était étrange, il avait beau être tête en l'air et très pris par son travail au restaurant, il ne manquait jamais à sa parole. Et pourtant elle était seule.

Être seule l'obligeait à faire face à ses tourments et aux souvenirs douloureux qui la harcelaient. Pour échapper aux ombres de son passé, la jeune maman écrivait. Son imagination avait toujours été un refuge chaleureux qui lui permettait de se soustraire à la réalité. Dans ces moments là, elle se rendait au bord du lac près de la « cabane père-fils », la base secrète des deux hommes de sa vie. C'est là bas, dans ce paysage calme, isolé et mystique, qu'avait fleuri sa première histoire publiée : « L'épopée du Chunin ».

Avant de se rendre dans son petit coin de paradis, elle devait se changer. Elle se rendit dans sa chambre et enfila une tenue plus confortable : un jean noir, un débardeur gris et des tongs. Elle en avait des tonnes et des tonnes, elle les trouvait agréables. Plus agréables que ses baskets et bien évidemment, ses talons. D'ailleurs, elle n'avait que deux paires de talons qu'elle ne portait que très rarement.

Sa tenue une fois mise, elle se munit d'un stylo ainsi que de son « Sakka's Note » et dévala les escaliers, bien qu'elle l'interdisait fermement à Boruto. Une fois en bas, elle sortit par la porte qui débouchait sur le jardin principal situé à l'arrière de la maison. Une étendue de verdure qui donnait sur une monumentale forêt. Elle emprunta le petit chemin qui serpentait entre les innombrables arbres titanesques. Après une dizaine de minutes, elle arriva enfin à destination.

Elle remonta les bas de son jean et enleva ses tongs pour laisser ses pieds se délecter de la chaleur de ce sable crémeux. Puis elle alla s'asseoir au bord de l'eau. Tout ici lui plaisait : l'alliance fusionnelle de l'odeur de la forêt et du lac ou encore les animaux des bois qui continuaient leur vie sans se cacher. Oui, tout dans ce panorama champêtre et féérique lui plaisait et l'apaisait. Elle sentait déjà l'inspiration monter. Elle se saisit avec ardeur de son stylo et commença à noircir les pages de son cahier.

Dans ces moments là, la jeune maman était dans un état second. Sa main bougeait toute seule, comme habitée par un esprit créatif venu des cieux. En ce moment, elle travaillait sur sa nouvelle histoire : « Wonder Yasei ». Un récit qui relatait les aventures d'une jeune super-héroïne luttant contre « El Mugu », un trafiquant de drogue infâme, cruel et cupide, un homme qui était l'incarnation de ce que l'humanité avait de plus sinistre.

Les minutes, puis les heures passèrent sans qu'elle ne quitte son cahier des yeux. Puis son attention fut perturbée par un son nostalgique. Elle arrêta tout ce qu'elle faisait et tourna alors sa tête dans tous les sens, recherchant l'être qui était à l'origine de ce son, ou plutôt de ce chant. Son regard se posa sur le toit du for de Naruto et Boruto. Il était là, le Guêpier, ce petit oiseau qu'on ne se lasse jamais d'observer. Ce chasseur venu d'Afrique, arbore un plumage rouge, bleu, jaune, vert, blanc et noir. Des couleurs flamboyantes qui ne laissaient personne indifférent.

\- Quel magnifique spectacle !

En effet, voir cet oiseau était en spectacle rare, ce dernier ne restant en Corse que quelques mois de l'année avant de repartir pour l'Afrique.

\- Déjà 19 heures ! Il commence à se faire tard, je devrais peut-être rentrer. Naruto doit être revenu.

Oui, le soleil commençait à se retirer pour faire place à la dame blanche. Elle remit ses sandales et prit le chemin en direction de sa maison. Elle fit à peine quelques mètres avant de s'arrêter de nouveau, surprise et contemplative. Elle aperçut une lumière orangée. Elle fut d'abord apeurée, croyant qu'il s'agissait d'un incendie mais cette lumière couleur navel ne provenait pas d'un feu de forêt.

Le chemin qu'elle avait l'habitude d'emprunter était illuminé par une infinité de bougies en forme de cœur, arborant la couleur de l'amour. D'innombrables bougies, qui bizarrement ne faiblissaient guère malgré les attaques d'un vent très puissant.

\- Est-ce que c'est Naruto ?

Intriguée et désireuse de savoir le pourquoi du comment, elle se précipita vers son foyer d'un pas décidé. Le couloir de feu s'arrêta devant l'entrée du jardin principal, pour laisser place à une traînée de pétales de roses rouges. Cette piste fleurie l'emmena jusqu'à une grande nappe blanche posée au milieu de l'herbe. Sur cette nappe, il y avait une carte avec une inscription : « assied-toi ».

Elle fit donc ce qui lui était demandé. Dés que son fessier toucha le sol, une musique retentit dans tout le jardin : « Just the two of us » de Bill Whithers. C'était sa chanson préférée, la chanson sur laquelle, elle avait dansé avec Naruto à leur mariage.

\- Okaeri, l'accueillit sa moitié, une rose dans la bouche et deux verres de champagne dans ses mains.

\- Naruto ! Tadaima, mon cœur.

Son homme avait revêtu son plus beau sourire ainsi qu'un smoking noir et blanc pour l'occasion.

\- Alors, prête à passer une soirée de rêve ?

\- Oui, et elle commence très bien.

Naruto vint s'asseoir près d'elle et lui donna l'une des coupes de champagne ainsi que la rose qu'il avait entre les dents. Elle le remercia se saisissant de ce présent écarlate avec passion pour le humer.

\- Ah, on va enfin pouvoir passer du temps sans ces deux petits monstres ! se réjouit-il.

\- Tu ne le penses pas sérieusement ? déclara-t-elle avec sourire.

\- Bien sur que si, affirma-t-il hilare. J'étais sérieux ce matin quand je disais qu'on aurait dû adopter des chiots.

\- Je suis allergique aux poils de chien, lui rappela-t-elle amusée.

\- Bon beh, dans ce cas on prendra des peluches.

\- Des peluches ?

\- Oui, on prend un lapin rose pour remplacer Hima et un cochon à la place de Boruto.

\- L'idée n'est pas mauvaise mais je préfère garder mes choupinours.

\- Dommage, tu ne sais pas ce que tu rates, mon amour. Hinata ?

\- Oui …répondit la jeune maman sur un ton hésitant.

\- Merci.

\- Pour quoi ?

\- Merci de m'avoir choisi. Merci de m'avoir donné un fils aussi énervant qu'attachant. Merci de m'avoir donné une fille aussi formidable, même si elle m'a fait passer beaucoup de nuits blanches quand elle faisait ses dents.

\- C'est vrai qu'il nous a fait passer de sacrés moments, mon petit lapin.

\- Oui, mais si on me demandait si je voulais changer quoi que ce soit dans mon passé, la réponse serait : non. Avant de te connaître je n'étais rien. Je suis né quand je t'ai rencontrée. Je suis devenu un homme grâce à toi, un père grâce à toi. Merci pour ces nuits blanches et toutes ces couches sales que j'ai changé, merci pour tout. Je t'aime.

Hinata était émue, tellement émue qu'elle ne savait quoi répondre. Les mots de son homme faisaient trembler son cœur, elle était au bord des larmes. Naruto lui prit sa main « sage » comme il l'appelait, et leva son verre pour porter un toast.

\- À quoi levons-nous nos verres ?

\- À nos deux années, puissent être les deux premières d'une longue épopée, clama-t-il solennellement.

\- Amen ! Les deux tourtereaux finirent d'une traite leurs coupes de champagne. Alors, quel est le programme ?

\- Je t'ai concocté un repas aux petits oignons, annonça-t-il fier.

\- Oh, grimaça-t-elle.

\- Quoi ?

\- Je n'aime pas les oignons.

\- Quoi ! Et merde, j'en ai mis pour assaisonner le plat principal ! s'écria-t-il angoissé.

\- Je rigole gros bêta, le rassura-t-elle. Et mis à part ce repas somptueux qui chatouille déjà mes narines, tu as prévu autre chose ?

\- Certainement ! D'abord un petit jeu qui te rendra nostalgique, ensuite un bain chaud parfumé par des huiles essentielles et enfin, pour clôturer cette soirée, une nuit torride et inoubliable. Si tu veux on peut esquiver le dîner et passer tout de suite au lit ? proposa le blond le regard lubrique. La maison serait encore plus joviale avec un troisième enfant.

\- J'ai trop faim pour manquer ce repas à l'odeur si alléchante. Et puis, désolée mais l'usine et fermée.

\- Mais jamais deux sans trois, argua-t-il.

\- Oui mais non.

\- Mais tu avais promis que c'est moi qui choisirais le prénom du troisième !

\- Une femme est prête à dire n'importe quoi pour protéger ses enfants.

\- De quoi tu parles ?

\- As-tu déjà oublié le prénom que tu voulais donner à Hima ?

\- Hum… Juliette je crois.

\- Non mon cœur, tu voulais l'appeler Guenièvre-Marie-Charlotte et encore, c'était ton second choix. Le premier c'était Bulma.

\- Oui mais les prénoms pour filles, il y en a pas beaucoup, se justifia le papa.

\- Parlons du prénom que tu voulais donner à Boruto.

\- Quoi ? Moi je trouve que Pikachu c'est un prénom du tonnerre.

\- Je t'aime Naruto mais j'aurais été une mère horrible si j'avais laissé mon fils porter le même prénom qu'un Pokémon. Quoi qu'il en soit, deux enfants c'est déjà très bien, je n'en désire pas d'autres pour le moment.

\- Et que fais-tu de mes rêves ? s'écria-t-il presqu'en larmes.

Hinata déposa sa main sur l'épaule musclée de son homme pour le consoler.

\- Ne t'en fais pas pour tes rêves, rien n'est gravé dans le marbre. Mais actuellement je suis heureuse comme ça et je veux me consacrer à mes deux enfants et ma carrière.

\- Promis ?

\- Promis juré !

\- D'accord.

\- Sinon, quand est-ce qu'on mange ?

\- Tout de suite, ne bouge pas je reviens.

Naruto se leva et se précipita dans la maison sous le regard médusé de sa belle. Le blond revint dans la seconde avec deux plateaux repas en bois.

\- Wow, oh mon Dieu !

Telles ont étés ses premières impressions. Évidement elle connaissait les talents culinaires de son mari mais elle ne pouvait cacher son émerveillement.

Sur le premier plateau étaient disposés : un pain fait maison encore fumant ainsi qu'une assiette contenant une terrine de foie gras au four. Le second était garni de nombreuses tartines de pain d'épices au jambon de parme, un mariage étonnant aux saveurs sucrées et salées.

\- Appelle-moi juste Naruto, ça ira, plaisanta-t-il.

\- Que tu es bête…

\- Alors, par quoi tu veux commencer ?

\- La question ne se pose même pas, tu sais bien à quel point j'adore le foie gras !

\- Vos désirs sont des ordres, ma reine.

C'est sous une nuit obscure, illuminée par une lune timide et une infinité d'étoiles, que la mère et le père savourèrent cette entrée avec un plaisir non feint. Hinata trouvait déjà le foie gras qu'elle achetait à l'épicerie très bon, mais là, c'était tout simplement succulent. Quant à la seconde entrée, bien qu'elle ne raffole pas des mélanges sucrés-salés, elle la trouvait tout aussi bonne.

Après ces hors-d'œuvre de haute qualité, le couple fit une pause dans leur repas. Caressée par un vent chaud et amical, la brune écoutait les pitreries de son homme hilare. Cela faisait longtemps qu'ils ne s'étaient pas retrouvés en tête à tête.

\- Je suis heureuse de te revoir, lui confia sa bien-aimée.

\- Tu es « heureuse » de me revoir ? Je ne comprends pas, tu parles comme si j'étais parti en voyage.

\- Ces derniers mois ont étés assez difficiles, commença-t-elle en lui saisissant les mains. Entre l'ouverture du second restaurant et ton projet de franchise, on ne t'a pas beaucoup vu.

\- Je suis désolé, je n'avais pas remarqué, déclara l'homme se sentant indigne.

\- Tu n'as pas à te sentir désolé, je ne suis pas en train de te faire des reproches.

\- Tu serais dans ton bon droit, pourtant.

\- Naruto, je sais que tu te tue à la tache pour offrir à tes enfants tous ce que tu n'as pas eus et je t'en remercie. Mais je pense qu'ils n'en attendent pas autant. Ce qu'ils veulent ce n'est pas que tu travailles plus de soixante heures par semaine, même si tu leurs offre de belles sorties au ciné ou à Disneyland Paris. Ce qu'ils veulent, c'est toi.

\- Tu as raison, admit-il humblement. Dès le mois prochain, je ferais mon possible pour ne faire que quarante heures par semaine. Je dois prendre le temps de vivre ma vie, avant qu'il me la prenne.

\- C'est beau, sourit-elle.

\- C'est mon côté poète. Bon, je débarrasse et j'envoie la suite.

Son homme se saisit des deux plateaux et amena le plat principal dans la minute.

\- Tadam !

\- Hum, ça sent bon ! déclara-t-elle en agitant ses narines dans tout les sens.

\- Pour vous ma tendre moitié, un magret au miel et au vinaigre balsamique sur son lit de douceur orangées.

\- Son lit de « douceur » ? Tout ce tumulte pour quelques frites en accompagnement, tu en fais pas un peu trop ?le taquina son âme sœur.

\- Ce ne sont pas de simples frites ! Elles ont étés faites avec amour et avec des patates douces- des patates douces qui m'ont coûtées sept euros l'unité.

\- Sept euros ?

\- Oui , je suis allé au « bio Charitable » chez Abdoul. Charitable mes fesses ! Et encore, tu n'as pas vue à quel prix il vent ses poires : dix euros le kilo ! P'tain à ce prix-là j'espère qu'elles guérissent le Sida ou au moins le cancer. Bref tu as intérêt à tout manger.

\- Tu plaisantes j'espère ? Tu as vue la taille de cette assiette ? Je viens juste de retrouver ma silhouette de jeune femme, je n'ai pas envie de reprendre mes kilos, vil tentateur.

Naruto posa les deux plateaux qu'il avait dans les mains au sol et s'assit en face d'Hinata. Il lui caressa alors le visage, lui faisant ainsi perdre tout ses moyens.

\- Hinata ?

\- Ou-oui…balbutia-t-elle.

\- Mange autant que tu le veux, car tes kilos ne seront jamais aussi lourds que le poids de l'amour que j'ai pour toi.

\- Naruto…

Une fois encore, elle avait les larmes aux yeux.

\- Oh, retiens toi un peu la « pleurnicharde », tes larmes vont saloper mon repas, dit le chef en riant.

\- Je ne pleure pas encore gros bêta, et on ne m'a plus appelé comme ça depuis des années. Sinon, c'est bien ce que je crois dans ce plateau, pointa-t-elle du doigt le plateau à la droite du blond.

\- Oui, c'est de la guacamole !

\- J'adore ça !

\- Et bien, à table.

Le plat principal lui semblait encore plus savoureux. Mais tout de même trop copieux pour elle.

\- Je suis repue, confessa-t-elle.

\- Déjà ?s'étonna son mari. On n'a encore le dessert à déguster.

\- Cela sera pour demain.

\- Bon, ok. Tu veux qu'on joue à un jeu avant de passer au vrai dessert ?

\- Quel jeu ?

\- « J'épouse, je couche, je tue ».

Que cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas entendu ce titre ! « J'épouse, je couche, je tue », elle y jouait souvent avec Hanabi. Sa défunte petite sœur adorait ce jeu. Le principe était simple. Tout d'abord, il fallait proposer trois personnalités. Enfin il fallait choisir qui on souhaiterait épouser, avec qui on voudrait coucher et pour terminer, laquelle de ces trois personnalités on choisirait de tuer.

\- Je ne pensais pas rejouer à ce jeu un jour.

\- Tu es triste, Hinata ?

\- Non, pas du tout, clarifia-t-elle. Au contraire, tout cela me remplit de joie. J'ai l'impression qu'Hanabi est encore là. C'était son jeu préféré, tu sais. On pouvait passer des heures à y jouer, rit-elle.

\- J'espère être à la hauteur. Mais, je te préviens, ma version est un peu différente.

\- Ok.

\- Bien, on commence ?

\- Oui, je suis prête.

\- Alors on va commencer doucement. Eric Zemmour , Benjamin Slade ou Hitler, « J'épouse, je couche, je tue ».

\- Ah oui, quand même.

Autant elle connaissait l'humour assez particulier de son homme, autant là il commençait fort.

\- Alors ?

\- Eh bien, ce n'est pas facile mais je vais jouer le jeu. Je me mari avec Benjamin Slade , je couche avec Zemmour et je tue Hitler.

\- Ah ouais quand même, tu te fais Zemmour. Je n'aurais jamais pensé ça de toi, déclara-t-il amusé.

\- Je n'avais pas beaucoup d'options aussi, se défendit la maman.

\- Oui, tu n'avais pas le shoah.

Un silence s'installa.

\- Cette blague est limite, même pour toi mon cœur.

\- Je n'ai pas de leçon à recevoir d'une femme qui couche avec Eric Zemmour, l'affubla le blond.

\- Ah ouais, tu te la joues comme ça ?

\- Ouep.

\- D'accord, c'est à mon tour !

\- Une seconde chérie.

Naruto se saisit de son téléphone puis prit une photo de lui.

\- Encore une photo pour ton compte amstramgram ?

\- Mon quoi ?

\- Oui, ton compte amstramgram, persistât-elle dans l'erreur. D'ailleurs tu devrais mettre un coup de frein, on dirait une adolescente.

Naruto eut un fou rire.

\- Oh mon Dieu, j'en peux plus !

\- Qu'est qu'il y a ? Pourquoi tu rigoles ? J'ai dit quelque chose de marrant ?

\- Hinata mon amour, c'est Instagram.

\- Ah bon ?demanda-t-elle confuse.

\- Ah si si, je t'assure. Amstramgram est une comptine pour enfants.

La brune était gênée au possible.

\- Bref, passons. Bien, c'est à ton tour.

\- Madame Rossignol, La reine d'Angleterre et Roselyne Bachelot, « J'épouse, je couche, je tue ».

Bien qu'il détestait Madame Rossignol, son ancienne prof de français, Naruto aimait encore moins l'ancienne ministre. Toutefois il ne mit pas longtemps à répondre.

\- J'épouse Bachelot, je couche avec Elizabeth et je tue ma prof.

\- Quoi, tu coucherais avec la reine d'Angleterre ?

\- Eh bien, au départ je songeais à l'épouser et attendre qu'elle meure pour diriger le royaume mais je devrais gérer tous ses héritiers. Du coup, coucher avec elle me semble le choix le plus judicieux.

\- T'es au courant qu'elle a 92 ans ?

\- J'aime les femmes d'expérience. Bien, c'est encore à moi, très chère.

\- Vas-y, je suis prête ! »

Les deux tourtereaux s'amusèrent à ce jeu en proposant des choix toujours plus extravagants. Ce jeu était sans doute bien trop immature pour des parents et des gens de leurs âges. Mais cela leur importait peu. Ce soir ils n'étaient pas un père et une mère, non. Ce soir ils étaient juste un homme et une femme qui s'aimaient et souhaitaient passer un bon moment, un moment heureux rien que tous les deux.

Tandis que l'obscurité se faisait de plus en plus présente, les deux amants décidèrent qu'il était temps de rentrer. Par réflexe, elle se saisit de son assiette, elle comptait débarrasser la nappe. Mais son homme ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. C'était son jour, il était absolument hors de question qu'il la laisse agir ainsi. Il la congédia et lui dit qu'il la rejoindrait sous peu.

Hinata se rendit dans leur chambre conjugale, là où allait se poursuivre leur soirée. Là bas l'attendait leur splendide salle de bain maquillée pour l'occasion. Qu'elle était ravissante, ses murs habillés de rouge et sa grande et spacieuse baignoire balneo parfumée d'huiles essentiels et de bain moussant.

« Tu es vraiment un époux attentionné, éclata-t-elle de joie. Oh, il est déjà 20h15 !

En effet, il était 20 heures passé. Elle s'empara de son Smartphone et composa le numéro de Minato.

\- Hinata ! Je ne m'attendais pas à avoir un coup de fil de ta part, fit le vieil homme surpris. La soirée ne se passe pas bien ? Ne me dit pas que ce petit imbécile ne t'a pas offert la soirée que tu mérites ? Moi qui pensais que vous alliez me faire un troisième petit bout de chou, maugréa-t-il.

\- Non, tout va pour le mieux, beau papa. Votre fils m'a offert une soirée extraordinaire, et elle n'est pas encore terminée.

\- Voilà qui est mieux. Alors pourquoi cet appel ?

\- Je tenais juste à souhaiter bonne nuit à mes choupinours.

-Ok.

\- Passez-moi Boruto, s'il vous plaît.

\- Il est encore dans la douche, mais Hima est dans son lit. Elle attendait justement ton appel. Apparemment elle ne peut s'endormir sans entendre la chanson du lapin.

\- Oui, je lui chante ça toutes les nuits pour la border. Ma mère en faisait autant avec moi, vous savez ?

\- Je vois, c'est une sorte de petite tradition mère-fille.

\- Oui, on va dire ça.

\- Bon, ne quitte pas, je te la passe.

Pendant que Minato marchait nonchalamment vers la chambre de sa petite-fille, Hinata était songeuse, « une sorte de petite tradition mère-fille ». Cette comptine nippone était bien plus que cela. Son ancienne demeure ayant brulé, elle n'avait plus aucun souvenir de sa mère, son frère, son père et de sa sœur. Rien si ce n'est sa mémoire et cette chanson.

\- Maman !

\- Hima, tu vas bien mon cœur ?

\- Oui !

\- Tu as passé une bonne journée ?

\- Oui, c'était trop bien ! On a fait du cheval, de la pêche et on a mangé pleins de gâteaux. Ah, et Boruto et pépé ils se sont entraînés.

\- Entraînés ?

\- Oui, mais tu ne dois pas le dire, c'est un secret.

\- Ok, je vois. Bon je te chante la chanson du lapin ?

\- Non pas ce soir. Aujourd'hui je veux chanson de papa ! s'écria son lapinou d'amour avec envie.

\- La chanson de papa ?

\- Mets le haut-parleur, tu vas comprendre, surgit la voix rauque de sa moitié dans son dos.

\- Ok.

Le blond scanda avec ferveur le générique du dessin animé qui avait bercé sa jeunesse. Sa femme, amusée, le rejoint. Après une prestation légendaire, les deux parents clôturèrent leur représentation.

\- C'était génial! les félicita leur fille adorée.

-Fais de beaux rêves mon trésor, prononcèrent les deux parents d'une seule voix. »

Ce coup de fil maintenant passé, la mère était satisfaite et rassurée. Elle mit de côté quelques heures son costume de maman pour laisser place à ses envies de femme. Elle et lui se mirent en habits d'Eve et d'Adam avant de plonger dans l'eau. Tout deux allongés dans cette grande baignoire romantique, les bras du blond posés avec douceur mais fermeté sur la poitrine de la brune. Pour eux, le temps sembla être comme figé. Plus que sexuel, c'était un moment intime et calme.

Après avoir passé deux heures à barboter tous les deux dans la mousse, il était maintenant temps de passer au dessert. L'homme et la femme, le corps encore ruisselant d'eau et brillant de mousse, s'apprêtaient à déguster un dessert des plus charnel.

Naruto commença par lui caresser du bout des doigts son dôme des invalides, la faisant trembler d'excitation. Il continua à faire virevolter ses doigts sur son corps jusqu'au creux de son dos. Ce soir, Hinata n'affichait pas complet au grand Guignol, rien ne pourrait gêner leur ébat. Elle avait la praline en folie, elle attendait avec hâte son entrée. Le blond ne se fit pas prier, coiffé de son plus beau chapeau, Naruto envahit la salle des plaisirs de sa moitié de tout son concombre galant.

Succombant à ses pulsions les plus primaires, la brune se mordait les lèvres de désir, ce qui excitait encore plus le blond. Leur chorégraphie lubrique dura plusieurs dizaines de minutes avant de tous deux voir les anges.

Après avoir emmené le Pape à Rome, le couple resta un moment allongé. Elle, la tête posée sur son torse, bercée par les battements de son cœur. Lui, les mains se noyant dans ses longs cheveux noirs de jais, en observant le plafond.

« Alors, qu'est-ce que tu penses de cette soirée, Hinata ?

\- C'était une soirée inoubliable, oui une soirée mémorable.

\- J'en suis heureux. Bonne nuit Hinata.

\- Bonne nuit mon amour. »

Le lendemain, suite à cette nuit inoubliable- que dis-je, mémorable. Hinata se réveilla seule. Naruto n'était plus là, à sa place il y avait une lettre, un coffret à bijoux et une boîte.

« Salut mon trésor ! J'ai une affaire urgente à régler ce matin, mais je serais de retour pour midi. Je te dis à toute, et j'espère que mon cadeau te plaira. »

Elle rangea le coffret et la boîte, cette simple lettre avait déjà trouvé grâce à ses yeux. Elle ouvrirait le reste ce midi, avec tout le monde. Et puis elle était aussi un peu gênée car Naruto avait catégoriquement refusé qu'elle lui achète un cadeau. « Tu m'as déjà donné les deux plus beaux cadeaux qu'un homme puisse rêver, je ne suis pas aussi avare », qu'il disait.

Elle se leva, fit sa toilette et descendit faire un peu de ménage en mettant un peu de musique. Quand il fut 11 heures, on sonna à la porte.

« Maman ! hurla Hima en lui sautant dans les bras.

\- Moi aussi je suis contente de te revoir mon lapinou d'amour, lui dit-elle en la serrant dans ses bras.

\- Salut Maman, fit son entrée Boruto.

\- Pas de ça avec moi mon p'tit homme, viens faire un câlin !

Elle lui sauta dessus et le bombarda de baisers.

\- Arrête maman ! Cela fait juste une journée qu'on ne s'est pas vus !

\- Oui, mais vous m'avez manqué.

\- Toi aussi maman, avoua son fils, mais tout cet amour ça fait trop d'un coup.

\- Bonjour ma belle, arriva à son tour Minato.

\- Bonjour, beau papa.

\- Tu as l'air en forme.

\- Oui, je pète le feu comme dirait quelqu'un. Vous restez pour manger ?

\- Non, j'ai des affaires à régler.

\- Dommage.

\- Bye papy salopette, le congédia le fils.

\- Au revoir pépé, fit de même la fille.

Le vieil homme sorti et referma derrière lui. Soudain, alors qu'il se dirigeait vers son gros véhicule tout terrain, un buisson attira son attention. Il resta immobile un instant.

\- Non, ça doit être mon imagination.

Minato entra dans sa voiture et parti aussitôt. Malheureusement son instinct ne l'avait pas trahi.

Tandis que les enfants se chamaillaient, la cloche de 17 heures sonnait, puis la porte. Perturbée par l'agitation de ses enfants et persuadée que s'était son homme qui n'était toujours pas rentré, la mère ne prit pas la peine de regarder dans l'œil de Judas. Sans savoir qu'elle venait de sceller son destin ainsi que celui de ses enfants, elle ouvra la porte.

« Mais qui êtes vous ?

Devant elle se tenait trois êtres aux cœurs aussi sombres que les habits qu'ils portaient. Des êtres qu'elle ne pensait pas réels, mais bien qu'inconsciente de cela, elle connaissait parfaitement bien. L'un d'eux s'avança alors.

\- Merci de nous avoir invités, héritière du Soleil. Nous sommes les artisans de la Mort, mais, vous autres nous appelez : Vampires.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Yo ici J'men ^^! On attaque ce mois avec le troisième chapitre de Blood. Je vais essayer de poster ma suite plus rapidement.**_

**Réponses review**

**Sakka-Sensei** : Yo Sensei ! En effet, la "main sage", je trouvais ça assez mignon et plutôt bien choisi pour le coup. Pour l'identification, tant mieux, faut croire que mon imagination a fait mouche ^^

Et concernant les références, elles me font moi même beaucoup rire, il y en a une que j'ai d'ailleurs bien envie d'écrire :D

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

**« Tadaima ! »**

Vampires, c'est bien de cela qu'il s'agissait. Trois mâles en formation de combat « V » inversé. Les deux derniers, les plus reculés, avaient le visage recouvert d'une capuche. Celui qui avait pris la parole en revanche, avait le visage nu laissant ses cheveux étrangement blancs et ébouriffés, bien visibles. C'était leur chef.

La mère était immobile, pétrifiée devant ces trois créatures abominables aux visages blafards. Jamais dans sa vie elle n'avait ressenti pareil effroi, la peur ruisselait sur sa peau. Sa gorge était nouée et son corps ne répondait plus. Elle savait, savait qu'elle demeurait une chose insignifiante face à ces bêtes possédant un regard d'une horreur inégale.

Outre ce regard pénible et effrayant, et des griffes aussi tranchantes que des lames de rasoir si ce n'est plus, le signe distinctif qu'ils avaient en commun était une pierre brillante et rouge qui semblait être incrustée dans leur front. Cette pierre au pouvoir inconnu avait la forme d'un croissant de lune.

« Je suis Shark, l'Alpha de cette équipe, se présenta l'être aux cheveux blancs. Les deux derrière moi sont Death et Polichinelle. Vos enfants vont passer un bout de chemin avec nous.

Hinata ne comprenait rien à ce qu'il se passait, mais une chose était certaine : ces hommes étaient un danger pour ses enfants. « Que faire ? ». Cette question se répétait en boucle dans sa tête. Il était évident qu'elle ne pouvait leur faire face, elle devait fuir, c'est ce que son instinct lui hurlait. Elle ouvrit alors la bouche pour prévenir Boruto du danger qui les guettait, du moins c'était son intention.

Avant même que sa voix ne produise le moindre bruit, un poing s'abattit avec violence sur sa joue. Tandis que ces trois créatures entraient avec lenteur et insouciance, le corps de la maîtresse de maison fut projeté à plusieurs mètres avant de s'écraser avec fracas, lui brisant quelques os au passage.

Death, le plus horrible du trio s'avança telle une bête vicieuse, près du corps inerte de la femme de Naruto. La pauvre ne pouvait bouger le petit doigt, outre la douleur, c'est surtout la peur qui la tétanisait. Hélas, son cauchemar ne faisait que commencer.

Alors qu'un simple coup de poing à faible puissance avait suffi à la mettre hors d'état de nuire, l'émissaire de la mort la couvrit de toute sa haine. C'est une multitude de coups de pied qui foudroya la mère sans défense. Le visage de Death était animé d'un sourire macabre, la terreur qui se lisait sur la figure de la femme lui procurait une joie et un plaisir inouï. Le bas du corps d'Hinata avait déjà plusieurs fractures et hématomes, mais ce n'était pas suffisant. Son assaillant ne comptait pas s'arrêter en si bon chemin. Du sang, voilà ce qu'il voulait. Death avait l'intention de la saigner comme un porc, ou plutôt une truie. Il sortit alors un long poignard caché dans son dos.

\- Hima, reviens ! résonna la voix de son fils dans toute la maison.

Ignorant l'ordre de son aîné, la petite fille descendit l'escalier et se précipita vers sa mère.

\- Maman, est-ce que tu vas bien ? lui demanda-t-elle en s'agrippant à son bras droit. Boruto a dit que je devais me cacher à cause des trois monstres, mais moi je veux pas te laisser toute seule.

« Des trois monstres » ? Bizarrement Hinata ne fit même pas attention aux propos de sa fille, elle ne se demanda pas non plus comment son fils avait remarqué leur présence alors qu'il se trouvait à l'étage avec sa sœur. Non, sa seule priorité, la seule idée qu'elle avait à l'esprit c'était de protéger Hima. Cette dernière, obnubilée par l'idée de rejoindre sa maman, remarqua enfin la présence des trois intrus. Elle recula, prise de panique. Sa mère se releva alors avec fougue et détermination.

\- Hima, reste derrière moi !

Alors qu'il y a quelques minutes elle était paralysée par la peur, Hinata était à présent debout, se servant de son corps comme un mur. Un mur petit, mais robuste qui protégerait la chair de sa chair jusqu'au bout.

\- Pars et ne te retourne pas ! Je te rejoindrai mais pour l'instant il faut t'enfuir !

La fillette se mit à courir dans l'espoir de rejoindre son grand frère, c'était sans compter l'intervention de Polichinelle. Le second homme à la tête recouverte d'une capuche se saisit des cheveux de la mère avec sa main gauche. Quant à sa main droite, elle était dirigée vers Himawari. La fillette semblait troublée, comme immobilisé par une force invisible.

\- Death, attention ! s'écria le marionnettiste.

Alors que ses réflexes et ses sens étaient hors du commun, l'assaillant reçut à son tour un coup de poing d'une puissance et d'une rapidité extraordinaire, le propulsant au loin et l'obligeant à poser un genou au sol. Cette attaque lui fit perdre sa capuche dévoilant au grand jour sa longue chevelure de feu. Death avait la joue endolorie et la lèvre inférieure ensanglantée, cette situation le ravit. Ce n'était pas tous les jours que quelqu'un réussissait à le frapper de la sorte.

Il leva nonchalamment ses yeux pour savoir à qui il devait ce cadeau.

\- Un enfant, laissa-t-il échapper, décontenancé.

En effet, debout face à lui, le regard sévère et les mains dans les poches, se tenait Boruto.

\- Death, fait attention. Il y a un truc qui cloche avec ce gosse, l'avertit de nouveau son compagnon.

\- Vous trois, que faites-vous là ? Vous n'êtes pas sensés sortir en plein jour. Ce soleil ne vous fait donc rien ?

Tels ont été les premiers mots de Boruto. Les trois invités indésirables ne purent contenir leur rire. Sa réaction était tout bonnement surprenante.

\- Tu es vraiment hilarant mon garçon, le complimenta leur chef derrière lui, adossé à la porte d'entrée.

\- Puis-je savoir ce qui vous fait tant rire ? les questionna le bambin sans se soucier de la provocation de Shark.

\- Ne le prends pas mal, c'est juste que de tous les humains que j'ai rencontré, tu es celui qui a la réaction la plus rationnelle. Ta mère est retenue par les cheveux et ta sœur est immobilisée par « l'étreinte psychique » de Polichinelle. Pourtant, au lieu de t'énerver, de fuir ou même de t'évanouir, ta préoccupation première est de savoir comment ça se fait, que nous ne tombions pas face au soleil.

\- Exact, cela n'est pas normal.

\- C'est un secret, répondit l'homme armé d'une lame devant lui.

\- Soit, vous allez tous mourir de toute façon. Mais, si vous vous excusez maintenant, j'essayerai de faire preuve de mansuétude en vous tuant sans vous torturer.

\- Oh, changea de ton l'être à genou qui lui faisait face ! Mesure tes paroles !

\- Death, c'est bien ça ?

\- Oui.

\- Je vais être direct, vous n'êtes pour moi que des déchets.

\- Shark, je sais qu'on doit les ramener vivants mais, puis-je lui couper un membre ou deux ?

\- Non, il doit être intact. Contente-toi juste de l'assommer, mais fais attention, cet enfant dégage une énergie très intense.

\- OK, à vos ordres.

En une fraction de seconde, Death fonça sur sa proie et l'attaqua avec son poignard, cherchant à lui entailler le bras. Il s'avère que son arme n'était pas qu'un simple poignard. Non, son arme était enduite d'un poison très puissant capable d'endormir un ours.

Malheureusement pour lui, il avait mal évalué la vitesse de sa cible. C'est sans gène et avec une facilité déconcertante que Boruto esquiva l'attaque et se saisit du bras de son agresseur. La pression autour de son bras était telle que Death lâcha son poignard. Bien que l'enfant n'usait que de sa main gauche, sa main la plus faible, il avait déjà brisé le poignet de son adversaire. Le chassé devint chasseur. Le vampire aux cheveux longs s'écroula en hurlant de douleur.

Hinata avait du mal à réaliser la scène qui se jouait devant elle. Certes, toutes les mères pensent que leurs progénitures sont exceptionnelles, mais pour Hinata, c'était la réalité. Une partie d'elle était étrangement contente malgré la situation, Boruto pourrait protéger sa sœur.

\- Oh, sérieusement ? Shark, tes sous-fifres sont d'une lenteur et d'une faiblesse insultante. À qui croyez-vous avoir affaire? Attraper son bras a été aussi simple qu'arracher une tétine à un nourrisson. Êtes-vous vraiment des vampires ?

\- Sale petit- ah !

Boruto renforça son étau autour de la main de Death, le poignet du vampire pivota de 90 degrés.

\- Silence le déchet, lui ordonna l'enfant.

\- Petit, relâche Death ou je la tue, le menaça Polichinelle, en regardant Hima d'un air malsain.

\- Cela m'étonnerait.

\- Comment ?

\- Je sais que votre mission est de nous enlever ma sœur et moi. J'avoue ne pas savoir quel est votre objectif, mais comme votre Alpha l'a confirmé, vous ne devez nous faire aucun mal.

\- Maudit gamin…

\- Allez, dépêche-toi, laisse-les partir.

\- Oh que non ! Tu as raison, je ne peux pas vous faire de mal, mais pour ta mère c'est une autre histoire.

\- Pourquoi faut-il que vous soyez tous si stupides, pesta le blond, visiblement lassé.

À peine sa phrase fut terminée que ce dernier disparu du champ de vision de Polichinelle. Oui, disparu était le bon mot. Il était pourtant devant lui, et même pas en position de combat. L'enfant était là, devant ses yeux affûtés, lui donnant dos, la main droite dans la poche et l'autre tenant son coéquipier en respect. Puis, l'instant d'après, le talon du « p'tit homme » comme sa maman le surnommait, s'enfonça avec virulence sous son menton.

L'impact le fit reculer et troubla sa vision un moment. Avant qu'il ne reprenne ses esprits, le fils aîné de Naruto lui donna ensuite un coup de genou dans l'estomac. Ce coup lui fit cracher du sang, mais ce n'est pas ce qui lui faisait le plus mal. Il avait chaud. Étrange n'est-ce pas ? L'attaque de cet enfant fit augmenter sa température de façon effrayante. Les vampires étant des créatures au sang froid, un tel changement de température pouvait le tuer.

Il n'avait pas le temps de réfléchir, alors qu'il était à quatre pattes agonisant en silence, une main venue agripper ses courts cheveux roux.

\- Maintenant que tu es hors de combat, Maman et Hima sont libérées de ton emprise, mais… Je tiens quand même à t'éliminer dès maintenant.

Le vampire leva la main, essayant d'immobiliser Boruto avec son pouvoir, mais en vain.

\- Merde !

C'est tout ce que Polichinelle put dire. C'était un aveu flagrant d'impuissance. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait. Une telle différence de force était incroyable. Bien qu'il soit un héritier du Soleil, ce n'était qu'un enfant. Comment un simple gosse pouvait-il le prendre de vitesse et surtout, être insensible à son « étreinte psychique » ? Sa sœur pourtant, n'avait pas pu résister une seconde. Il était dangereux.

Boruto ramassa le poignard de Death et avait bien l'intention de s'en servir. Mais d'un coup, son corps se crispa. En regardant devant la porte, il constata que Shark n'était plus là. Le problème n'était pas le fait qu'il avait disparu, le problème était que le gamin ne l'avait pas vu agir. Boruto avait des facultés psychiques innées ainsi qu'une intelligence et des capacités physiques hors normes. Grâce à un entraînement draconien, peu d'êtres sur cette terre pouvaient le prendre au dépourvu. Et pourtant, Shark n'était plus là.

\- Petit, pose ce poignard. Ou je la tue.

Shark avait ses griffes acérées autour du cou de sa mère. Hinata avait le larynx écrasé, la rendant incapable d'émettre un son, le plus infime possible. En un regard, Boruto se rendit compte de deux choses. La première, il ne pouvait pas battre Shark dans son état actuel. La seconde, Shark ne plaisantait pas, à la moindre erreur de sa part, il briserait le cou de sa mère. Le jeune garçon obtempéra. Malgré son irrésistible envie d'exterminer ces trois intrus, il se devait de respecter les règles imposées par son père. Il jeta le poignard au sol et s'agenouilla en mettant ses mains bien en évidence.

\- Voilà qui est fait, relâche-la, maintenant.

\- Seulement si tu promets d'être un gentil garçon.

\- Gentil n'est pas l'adjectif que je choisirai pour me décrire, mais je ne vous poserai plus de soucis. _Pour l'instant_…

\- Voilà qui est rassurant.

\- « Rassurant » ? Je ne dirai pas cela. Shark je te plains, il va te tuer, l'avertit le garçon.

\- « Il » ? De qui est-ce que tu parles, mon petit ?

\- Es-tu idiot, Shark ? Tu vois bien qu'il manque un membre de notre famille.

\- Ton père.

\- Hum, cet incapable n'est pas du genre à tolérer qu'on s'attaque ainsi à sa femme. Je peux te promettre une chose : son visage sera le dernier que tu verras avant d'aller brûler en enfer.

La dernière partie de cette phrase interpella leur chef.

\- Comment s'appelle ton père ?

\- Bonne question. Ne t'inquiète pas, tu finiras bientôt par le découvrir, et quand ça sera le cas, tu sombreras dans le désespoir.

\- Petit chenapan… _« le dernier » ? Est-ce lui ? La rumeur disant qu'il est vivant est donc vraie ?_

Nostalgique, Shark ne put contenir son excitation et laissa entrevoir sa dentition monstrueuse qui lui valait son pseudonyme. Même au sein des vampires, les canines de Shark faisaient exception.

\- Je te tiens sale cafard ! l'injuria Death en se saisissant de la chevelure dorée du garçon et de son arme.

\- Oh, ton poignet est déjà guéri.

\- Oui chef ! N'empêche, ce gosse a une puissance terrifiante. Je n'avais jamais rencontré d'humain pareil. Il n'y a pas de doutes, c'est bien un héritier du Soleil.

Soudain les trois descendants de Dracula tournèrent vers le jardin secondaire. Leurs sens ultra développés avaient repéré quelque chose qui bougeait dehors. Cependant, ils n'étaient pas les seuls. Boruto se mit à rire.

\- Il semblerait que vous ayez de la visite, messieurs les pucerons, sourit l'enfant.

\- Sale petit-

\- Death, l'interrompu l'Alpha ! Cesse de réagir à ses provocations, tu as plus de cent ans, il serait temps de devenir plus mature. Polichinelle, attrape la gamine, toi Death tu t'occupes du petit. Moi je vais jeter un coup d'œil dehors. Ne faites aucun mal aux enfants, dès que je serai revenu, on partira immédiatement pour la Roumanie.

Shark se débarrassa de la sœur tant aimée du défunt Néji , comme on jetterait des ordures dans une poubelle. La maman était libre, cependant ses cordes vocales étaient partiellement écrasées. Il dépassa son corps sans y prêter attention, elle n'avait aucune valeur à ses yeux, seuls ses deux enfants comptaient.

\- Polichinelle, je compte sur toi pour veiller à ce que Death ne fasse pas de bêtise, ordonna-t-il avant de s'en aller.

Une fois la porte fermée, Death attendit plusieurs minutes, s'assurant que son chef soit bien loin. Il demanda à Polichinelle de venir surveiller le garçon, il avait quelque chose en tête. Pour mettre à exécution ses desseins d'une barbarie sans nom, il aurait besoin de ses deux mains. Polichinelle s'exécuta, il attrapa Hima par le col de sa robe, assez fort pour la bouleverser et la contraindre à obéir, mais avec assez de retenue pour ne pas l'étouffer. Son collègue lui céda son poignard qu'il plaça tout de suite sous le cou de Boruto.

L'enfant ne réagit pas, il n'était pas effrayé, rien ne l'effrayait. La vérité c'est que depuis sa naissance il n'avait presque aucun sentiment si ce n'est la colère. Il savait ce qu'était l'amour, mais ne le ressentait pas vraiment. Il appréciait sa famille, mais ce n'était pas véritablement de l'amour, juste un cadre qui était nécessaire à son équilibre psychologique. Pour l'heure, sa seule préoccupation était que sa sœur soit en sécurité. La pauvre fille était avachie, à côté de lui, en pleurs et le corps tremblant. Hima n'était pas au meilleur de sa forme, mais ce n'était pas elle la plus en danger.

\- Dis-moi, Polichinelle, l'apostropha-t-il visiblement joyeux.

\- Quoi ?

\- Elle je peux lui faire ce que veux, n'est-ce pas?

\- Hima, ferme les yeux et bouche-toi les oreilles, dit-il à sa cadette sur un ton grave.

Il savait ce qui allait se passer, c'était son devoir d'épargner ce terrible spectacle à sa petite sœur. Hima fit ce que son frère lui dit sans se poser de questions. Enfin, la pièce sinistre dont Death était le metteur en scène débuta. D'abord, il lui lacera le visage à l'aide des scalpels qui lui servaient de griffes. Ensuite il fit s'abattre sur elle une pluie de coups de poing impossible à dénombrer. Enfin, il l'écrasa de tout son poids, son pied s'enfonçant quasiment entièrement dans le ventre de la jeune femme.

Puis il s'arrêta, le vampire était contrarié. Bien que ses cordes vocales aient été endommagées, ce n'était pas normal qu'elle ne réagisse pas après avoir subi tout cela. Son fils aussi l'énervait. Le petit blond demeurait sage comme une image.

\- Bordel ! C'est quoi votre problème à vous deux ? Pourquoi vous ne réagissez pas, s'égosilla Death, la rage s'étant emparée de lui ?

Boruto paraissait peut-être indifférent face à cette scène d'une horreur incommensurable, mais en réalité il bouillonnait de l'intérieur. Le « p'tit homme » s'efforçait de contenir son pouvoir.

Maintenant que Shark était loin, plus personne ne représentait de menace sérieuse à ses yeux. Seulement voilà, depuis que ses pouvoirs s'étaient dévoilés, son père lui avait imposé quatre règles, classées par ordre d'importance. « Je vais t'apprendre tout ce que je sais Boruto, mais tu dois me promettre quatre choses. Protège ta famille, n'utilise pas ton pouvoir en public tant que tu ne le maîtrises pas, protège les humains et tue les êtres démoniaques. Tu dois me promettre de suivre hiérarchiquement cela si tu veux qu'on aille plus loin. » Voilà ce qu'il avait promis.

Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire c'était se maîtriser et attendre le bon moment pour agir. Car le plus grand danger pour sa mère et sa sœur était Boruto lui-même. Il serra les dents et prit son mal en patience.

Hinata quant à elle, restait silencieuse pour une autre raison. Elle savait que son fils assistait à son calvaire. Ce spectacle était déjà rude et traumatisant, il était inutile de rajouter des cris et des larmes. La mère se mit à sourire, sourire de toutes ses forces pour dire à son fils de ne pas s'inquiéter et que tout allait bien se passer. Son entêtement à ne pas céder à la terreur ne plaisait guère à Death qui reprit alors sa séance de torture.

\- Arrête ça ! Cela ne servira à rien, tu perds ton temps. Les humains ne sont pas aussi faibles, tu ne briseras pas nos volontés aussi aisément. Alors arrête ça.

Death s'éloigna de sa victime et fit un pas en arrière. Il regarda alors celui qui lui avait fait ployer les genoux quelques minutes auparavant d'un air satisfait, il venait d'avoir une autre idée.

\- Dis-moi Boruto, et si je te faisais un petit frère ?

Bien qu'elle s'était promis de rester impassible, pendant un court instant, La romancière ne put cacher son angoisse. Elle ne dit rien, mais ses yeux traduisaient clairement sa crainte. Elle appréhendait le fait qu'elle allait sans nul doute se faire violer devant son fils.

\- Espèce de sale vermine insignifiante ! Je vais t'exterminer !

En entendant cela, le garçon perdit tous ses moyens. Pour la seconde fois de sa courte vie, il ne put contenir sa rage et perdit le contrôle de son pouvoir. Instantanément, la température du hall d'entrée grimpa à 60°.

\- Il recommence, déclara le marionnettiste, en reculant de l'enfant qu'il devait tenir en joug ! Arrête !

Boruto n'était plus lui-même, c'était sa rage qui dictait sa conduite. La température continuait d'augmenter. Hinata essaya de raisonner son fils, mais sa faible voix n'atteignait pas ses oreilles. Death fit un grand bond en arrière pour être à bonne distance de cette énorme source de chaleur qu'était devenu celui qu'ils étaient venus enlever et atterrit devant la porte du jardin principal, en saisissant sa mère par les cheveux au passage.

\- Maman !

Alors que la température qu'il dégageait devenait de plus en plus intense, les cris de sa sœur le ramenèrent à la raison.

\- Hima, appela-t-il sa cadette sans pouvoir cacher son inquiétude !

Hima ne répondit pas, elle s'était évanouie. L'image de sa mère, maintenue par les cheveux, le visage ensanglanté et lacéré, avait été un choc trop dur à supporter. C'est ce moment que choisit Shark pour faire son retour.

\- Polichinelle, c'est quoi ce foutoir ? Je t'avais demandé de bien les surveiller.

\- Désolé.

\- Soit, il est temps d'y aller.

\- Déjà ?

\- Oui Death « déjà », on a ce qu'on voulait, on peut y aller maintenant.

\- OK, mais, on fait quoi de la mère ?

\- Ne la tue pas, laisse-la dans un coin.

Death jeta le corps de la maman comme si de rien n'était et continua sa discussion.

\- Au fait, c'était qui les gens dehors, finalement ?

\- Death, derrière toi, dit le vampire aux cheveux blancs en pointant du doigt.

\- Sérieusement ! fit-il surpris.

Hinata était debout, bien que son corps l'avait abandonné, sa volonté restait intacte.

\- Tu as une maman bien solide, mon petit.

Boruto était contrarié, il aurait aimé que sa mère reste couchée. Il ne pensait pas qu'elle était consciente et encore moins qu'elle aurait la force de se relever. Sa ténacité l'impressionnait. C'était incompréhensible, elle n'avait pourtant pas reçu d'entraînement comme lui. Ce n'était qu'une femme banale. Alors comment ?

\- Bordel, comment tiens-tu encore debout après tout ce que je t'ai fait? Quel genre de monstre tu es ? lui demanda-t-il exaspéré.

\- Je suis une maman, rien de plus qu'une maman. Je ne vous laisserai pas partir avec mes bébés !

Néanmoins, la volonté seule ne suffit pas en ce monde. Un seul coup suffit pour qu'elle se retrouve à nouveau à ses pieds. Une partie de Boruto était soulagée, sa mère allait sûrement s'évanouir et donc Death ne lui infligerait plus d'autres blessures. C'était mal connaître sa mère.

Tandis que Polichinelle souleva Hima comme un simple sac de patates et que Death se dirigeait vers la porte d'entrée, Hinata rampait sur le sol laissant derrière elle un sillon écarlate, pour finir par saisir la cheville de son bourreau.

\- Bordel, lâche-moi putain d'humaine !

\- Non ! prononça-t-elle d'une voix à peine audible, mais forte de conviction. Encore un peu… _je sais qu'il va venir_. _Alors_…_Alors_, jusqu'à ce qu'il revienne, je ne lâcherai pas !

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ! Cesse de délirer et lâche-moi !

Pendant plusieurs minutes Death la roua de coups, encore et encore et encore. Mais rien à faire. Malgré toute la violence dont il faisait preuve, le vampire était impuissant face à la volonté de cette simple humaine.

\- Death, ça suffit ! Je t'ai dit de ne pas la tuer.

\- Beh alors je fais quoi ? Cette idiote ne veut pas retirer sa main !

\- Alors tu n'as qu'à lui couper, lui proposa son supérieur en souriant.

\- Ha ha ha ! Mais quelle bonne idée, tu n'es pas le chef pour rien !

\- Non ! Vous n'êtes pas obligé d'en arriver là, elle...

Sans même lui laisser le temps de finir de parler et sans autres formes de procès, Death ressortit son poignard et sectionna la main de celle qui lui avait donné la vie.

Elle fut d'abord sous le choc avant de réaliser l'effroyable réalité. Bizarrement, elle n'avait pas mal. Était-ce l'adrénaline ? Elle ne savait pas, mais le liquide coquelicot qui commençait à recouvrir abondamment le carrelage était chaud et agréable. Elle n'avait plus de main disponible, plus rien à quoi s'agripper et surtout elle sentait qu'elle n'allait pas tarder à perdre connaissance.

\- _Pas maintenant Hinata. Tu ne dois pas t'endormir. Il faut tenir encore un peu. Accroche-toi._ M'accrocher ?

Elle aussi venait d'avoir une idée. Avec les dernières forces qu'il lui restait, elle s'élança et planta ses dents dans les mollets de Death. Elle le mordait avec une telle férocité que ses gencives étaient en sang.

\- Aïe ! Mais putain qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez cette femme ?

Il la frappa à nouveau, mais elle n'en démordait pas.

\- Arrête ça, je t'en supplie ! hurla le garçon de tout son être.

Ses supplications ravirent tellement Death qui la frappa de plus belle. En vérité, ce n'est pas au vampire à qui il s'adressait. Non, c'est à sa mère qu'il parlait. La voir se faire torturer ainsi était plus pénible qu'il l'avait imaginé, il se pensait plus robuste. Rester sans rien faire devant cela était un véritable supplice. Il maudissait sa propre faiblesse, mais surtout le soleil. « _Si seulement il faisait nuit ! Si seulement il faisait nuit, je pourrais mettre fin à tout ça_ ». C'est ce que pensait le garçon.

Alors que le son de dix-huit heures retentit, la mâchoire d'Hinata se desserra.

\- Maman ?

Elle n'entendit pas l'appel de son fils, la femme était inconsciente. Néanmoins, son instinct maternel n'était pas encore éteint, au contraire la flamme de sa résolution brillait de mille feux. C'est là que le miracle se produit.

Depuis cette triste nuit, elle avait perdu sa famille et l'usage de sa main. Cependant, animée par le désir de protéger les siens, sa main gauche se referma avec fougue autour du pied de Death.

Excédé, il leva sa lame, prêt à lui couper la main, encore une fois. Néanmoins, il s'arrêta, car l'héritier du Soleil sourit. Shark était le plus surpris des trois. Il avait remarqué que le regard de l'enfant s'était dirigé vers une fenêtre qui donnait sur le jardin principal avant qu'il ne sourit.

\- Shark, ma sœur se réveille. Laisse-moi la réconforter, je ne ferais rien d'irréfléchi. Si elle voit maman dans cet état, il n'en découlera rien de bon. Tu ne veux pas avoir une fillette traumatisée sur les bras pendant notre voyage, non ?

\- Hum, tu as raison petit.

L'Alpha laissa donc le petit agir. L'aîné caressa le front de sa sœur et lui chuchota un mot dans l'oreille, aussitôt elle referma les yeux à nouveau et se boucha les oreilles.

\- C'est tellement dommage, j'aurais voulu être celui qui t'emmène en enfer, se plaignit l'enfant en dévisageant Death.

\- Qu'as-tu dit sale petit enfoiré ? l'insulta-t-il, le bras brandissant encore son arme menaçante.

\- La partie est terminée, meurs.

Soudain le bras de Death fût coupé et projeté en l'air.

\- Ha ! beugla-t-il faisant résonner sa douleur dans toute la maison.

Death gémissait de souffrance quand un bras transperça sa poitrine.

\- Magie de feu : Embrasement.

Le corps de Death fût instantanément carbonisé de l'intérieur avant de se changer en un amas de cendres.

Polichinelle était consterné, stupéfait par une pareille puissance. Qui était cet homme ? Quand était-il arrivé ? Et surtout comment lui aussi s'était-il retrouvé dans le dos de Death sans se faire remarquer ?

Shark quant à lui avait autre chose en tête. Les paroles de ce gosse lui revinrent en mémoire. Cet homme, il le connaissait.

\- Tu es donc encore en vie.

L'homme l'ignora et s'agenouilla auprès d'Hinata. Il posa sa main sur son front et sembla prononcer une incantation. La jeune femme ouvrit alors les yeux, avec difficulté et douleur.

\- Naruto...

\- Tadaima.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4**

**« Last, le Héros Flamboyant »**

Naruto regarda sa tendre moitié et ne put s'empêcher de pleurer. Il y avait tellement de sang. Un ? Deux ? Ou peut-être même trois ? Combien de litres de sang sa femme avait perdus ? Quelles atrocités avait-elle dû subir ? Pendant combien de temps avait-elle dû vivre cet enfer ? Il la prit dans ses bras et la serra de toutes ses forces, avec tout son amour. Le visage de sa bien aimée était méconnaissable. Partagé entre gonflements, bleus et cicatrices. Elle devait souffrir le martyre pourtant elle souriait.

\- Naruto ?

\- Oui, je suis là mon cœur. Je suis là.

\- Je savais que tu viendrais. J-je…j'ai fait de mon mieux pour les arrêter.

\- Oui, tu as été forte. Excuse-moi. Je suis désolé. Je suis désolé. Je suis désolé. Je suis désolé. Je suis désolé. Je suis désolé.

Il ne savait quoi dire d'autres. Il se sentait tellement coupable.

\- Arrête de t'excuser, tu es là maintenant. Et puis c'est quoi ces larmes ? C'est moi qui suis censée être la « pleurnicharde », le taquina-t-elle en continuant de sourire.

\- Oui, tu as raison, lui sourit-il en retour.

\- Il n'y a rien de drôle père indigne, s'énerva son héritier ! Où est-ce que tu étais ? Tu as vu ce qu'ils ont fait à maman ! Comment tu as pu laisser faire ça ? Je ne te le pardonnerais jamais, tu entends ? Jamais ! Tu n'as pas respecté les règles !

\- Magie de feu : _Réconfort des flammes célestes_ !

Brusquement, des flammes d'un bleu océan recouvrirent entièrement le corps de sa femme.

\- Naruto, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

\- C'est de la magie.

\- De-de la magie, répéta-t-elle confuse.

\- Hum. Il y a tellement de choses que j'aurais dû te dire, mais je n'en ai pas eu la force. Si j'avais agi autrement, les choses auraient pu se passer différemment. Quoi qu'il en soit, ces flammes soigneront toutes tes blessures, pour ce qui est du poison je l'ai déjà quasiment brûlé. Par contre, je ne peux rien pour ta main, tout ce que je peux faire c'est arrêter l'hémorragie.

Elle regarda sa main ou plutôt le vide qui l'avait remplacé un moment avant de sourire.

\- Pas grave, ça me fera une bonne excuse pour ne pas faire la vaisselle.

La mère cachait bien son jeu, en réalité en son for intérieur, elle était divisée entre peine, peur et incompréhension. Mais elle ne voulait rien laisser paraître.

\- Tu es vraiment une femme incroyable, je ne te mérite pas.

Son mari se leva et marcha calmement en direction de son fils. Polichinelle voulut l'attaquer, mais un seul regard du grand blond anéantit tout instinct de combat en lui. Malgré le sourire béat et idiot qu'il arborait ainsi que son expression d'une naïveté infantile, le cuisinier était sans nul doute le monstre le plus terrifiant qu'il avait eu le malheur de rencontrer ces cent dernières années.

\- Ne crois pas que ton geste sera suffisant, idiot, le dénigra son fils !

\- Cesse de faire l'enfant, on n'a pas le temps pour ça, sermonna-t-il son aîné ! Règle numéro 1 ?

\- Protéger sa famille, répondit-il avec assurance.

\- Bien, alors prends ta sœur et ta mère et rejoignez la cabane au plus vite.

\- Ok, mais ne crois pas t'en tirer en si bon compte.

Hima était encore à genoux, épouvantée et le corps frissonnant. Son grand frère lui attrapa la main et ensemble, ils rejoignirent leur maman. Même une fois dehors la petite garda les yeux fermés. Les ouvrir l'obligerait à se confronter à l'insurmontable réalité. Tant que ses yeux étaient clos, elle se disait que tout cela n'était qu'un cauchemar.

\- Maman, tu peux courir ?

\- Oui, je crois. Mais et ton père ? On ne peut pas le laisser avec ces monstres. Il faut appeler la police.

\- Maman, tu me fais confiance ?

\- Oui.

\- Alors crois-moi, il ne mourra pas. Tu sais pourquoi ?

\- Non.

\- Le sourire qu'il a fait, je ne l'avais jamais vu sourire comme ça. Je n'aimerais pas être à leur place. Maintenant, il faut partir.

\- D'accord.

« Son sourire » ? Elle ne voyait pas en quoi un sourire signifiait que son mari était hors de danger. Cependant, elle avait foi en son fils. Boruto mit sa sœur sur son dos et lui dit de s'accrocher à lui de toutes ses forces. Son père était à présent seul contre les deux vampires survivants.

\- Polichinelle, rattrape-les je m'en chargerai seul.

\- Vous en êtes certain ?

\- Sûr. De toute manière tu ne ferais que me gêner. Il faut au moins être un Alpha pour inquiéter un tant sois peu un chasseur de légende comme lui.

\- OK.

C'est en rasant les murs de peur de se faire tuer par le père de famille, que Polichinelle prit la tangente. Il s'éloigna de la maison aussi vite qu'il pouvait.

\- Nous sommes enfin seuls. Dis-moi, pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas attaqué ? Polichinelle se rend auprès de tes enfants en ce moment je te signale.

\- Vous êtes vraiment stupide, déclara le papa gâteau, toujours aussi satisfait.

\- Vraiment ? Et pourquoi ?

\- Tu t'es surement dit que j'étais la menace la plus sérieuse de nous quatre donc tu es resté ici avec moi, mais tu as fait une grande erreur de calcul.

\- Balivernes, le soleil va bientôt se coucher. Même si ce petit est plutôt bon, la nuit va sceller son sort, car c'est dans l'obscurité que notre vraie puissance se dévoile.

\- Justement, mon petit vampire. La nuit va tomber. Franchement, je n'aimerais pas être à la place de ton soldat, mon guerrier d'or va prendre plaisir à le torturer.

\- Quoi ?

\- Ce gosse est incontrôlable tu sais ? Depuis sa naissance, il a toujours été à part. Boruto ne fait aucune différence entre le bien et le mal. Moi-même il m'effraie parfois. Il n'y a que deux protections qui font barrage à ses instincts bestiaux. Mes règles et sa mère.

\- Je crois que tu surestimes un peu trop ton fils. Enfin bref, tout ce qui compte pour moi actuellement c'est de t'affronter.

\- C'est plus important que ta mission ?

\- Oh que oui. Je n'y croyais qu'à moitié en entendant les mots de ton fils, mais après t'avoir vu en action, c'est certain. Je sais qui tu es, affirma Shark.

\- Vraiment… Vas-y, dis-le.

\- Tu es : « Last, le héros flamboyant » ! L'homme devenu le chasseur de vampires le plus prolifique de l'Histoire après avoir surpassé son ancêtre. Tout le monde te croyait mort dans l'incendie de Nantes, mais moi, je savais que tu étais en vie.

\- Dans ce cas, et si nous commencions ?

\- Je n'aurais pas dis mieux. Combattons, Last !

Shark s'élança précipitamment sur notre héros enchaînent coup de griffes furieux et coups de pieds violents. Aucun n'arriva à destination. Naruto les esquiva tous avec une aisance et une fluidité remarquable. Chacun de ses gestes était juste et précis, il n'y avait aucun mouvement superflu. Le fils de Minato saisit l'avant-bras du vampire.

\- Magie de feu : _Embrasement_ !

Connaissant très bien la puissance de ce sort, Shark se dégagea en donnant un puissant coup de semelle dans la poitrine de son adversaire, se propulsant à bonne distance par la même occasion. Cependant, le sort consuma son long manteau noir qu'il s'empressa de jeter hors de sa portée.

\- Tu ne sais rien faire d'autre ?

\- On ne m'appelle pas « Le héros flamboyant » pour rien, révéla le blond en contractant ses zygomatiques. Mais je vais faire un effort pour toi.

Le héros fit un bond de plusieurs mètres, prenant Shark de vitesse. Il déchaîna ensuite une avalanche de coups de poing sur les abdos nus de la bête. Toutefois, autant sa vitesse était surprenante, autant ses coups de poing n'avaient pas l'air de causer le moindre dégât au requin.

\- Tu as beau être rapide, tes attaques sont faibles.

L'être maléfique gifla violemment l'illustre chasseur qui passa à travers le mur avant de finir sa course en s'écrasant sur la table de la salle à manger.

\- Ha ha ha, se marra le chef de famille, couché dans ce qu'il restait de l'objet où il mangeait autrefois avec ses enfants et sa femme.

Le visage de Shark se crispa, alors que la différence de force était clairement en sa faveur, Last riait.

\- Vous êtes tous maso dans cette famille ou quoi ? Je viens d'ouvrir ton front et tu ris !

Naruto se releva et retira sa chemise ou plutôt, le bout de tissu en lambeaux qui recouvrait le haut de son corps. Il tourna sa tête de gauche à droite, puis fit tourner ses poignets dans un sens puis dans l'autre avant de faire de même avec ses chevilles. Il remua ensuite son bassin. En fait, il était en train de s'étirer.

\- Je crois que je suis bien en jambe maintenant. Tu vas mourir, ou plutôt tu vas comprendre pourquoi tes amis m'ont attribué le surnom de « Last ».

En effet, dans son ancienne vie, il était appelé « Le héros flamboyant ». Même au sein de la confrérie, aucun templier ou chasseur n'excellait autant dans la Magie de feu que lui. Mais en succédant les missions d'extermination, les vampires l'appelaient autrement : Last, dernier traduit en français.

La raison était simple, son visage était le dernier qu'ils voyaient avant de finir en poussière.

\- Quoi ?

\- T'inquiète, tu vas comprendre. Au fait, je ne suis pas maso. C'est vrai que je souris, mais ce sourire est un signal de rage. Plus mon sourire est lumineux, et plus ma rage est intense.

\- Tu essayes de me faire peur ? Je te préviens, le bluff ne marche pas avec moi.

Le chasseur déposa sa main sur l'un des murs encore intact de sa maison.

\- Le bluff est l'arme des faibles et des lâches. Bien, finissons-en. Magie de feu : _Prison de flamme cruelle_. Cette maison sera ton tombeau !

\- Qu'est-ce que tu viens de faire ?

Shark regarda autour de lui, tout se changeait en flammes. Tout ce qui l'entourait n'était que chaleur intenable. L'air devenait irrespirable, il commençait à suffoquer, son cœur lui faisait mal. hélas ! il n'était pas au bout de ses peines.

Son opposant joint alors ses mains, comme le ferait un prêtre avant de prier.

\- Magie obscure : _Rupture du sceau_ !

Le corps de l'homme se mit à scintiller d'une vive lumière rouge et reprit peu à peu son apparence d'antan. La masse musculaire de tout son corps doubla subitement de volume. Cependant, ce n'était pas le seul changement, l'énergie qu'il dégageait n'était plus la même. C'était celle d'une bête assoiffée de sang. En comparaison, l'image qu'avait Shark en tête était celle des Vampires de la Trinité, des êtres vils et terriblement puissants.

Son instinct lui hurlait de fuir. Mais il n'y avait aucune échappatoire, un seul contact avec ces flammes et s'en était fini de lui.

\- Je suis mal…

\- Magie de feu : _Excalibor Red_ !

D'un coup, une grande épée de feu apparut dans sa main droite.

\- J'imagine que tu n'as pas fait apparaître cette épée pour décorer, demanda-t-il, craintif ?

\- Tu imagines bien. Par contre, avant d'en finir. Qui t'envoie?

\- Pardon ?

\- Ne joue pas à l'imbécile. Il n'y a que trois possibilités. Pain, ce qui expliquerait le fait qu'il m'ait attaqué ce midi._ Evil Crow_… Non ce n'est pas son genre. Ou alors « Le faiseur de veuves » ? Pareil, il préfère agir en solo. Donc, c'est bien Pain.

\- Je ne te dirais rien.

\- Soit.

Tandis que le templier s'apprêtait à décapiter Shark avec son épée de feu, à des centaines de mètres de là sa femme s'écroulait au sol.

\- Pas encore, pitié, pas encore…

Devant ses yeux emplis de frayeur se rejouait le cauchemar d'il y a huit ans. S'en était trop pour elle. Voir son foyer partir en fumée une nouvelle fois la brisa en mille morceaux. Le chagrin la submergea. Ses yeux étaient vides, comme si son âme avait quitté son corps. Les photos de famille, l'endroit où elle mangeait avec les siens, le jardin où elle plantait des légumes avec ses enfants, toutes les sculptures et autres bijoux que ses choupinours lui avaient offert pour les fêtes des mères et ses anniversaires, les marques gravées dans les murs du hall, tout était en train de disparaître. Son fils avait beau l'appeler, elle n'était plus là. Alors, il prit une décision : il lui donna une claque.

\- Maman j'imagine très bien ton chagrin, mais on n'a pas le temps de pleurer. Ce ne sont que des briques ! Ton foyer, c'est nous ! L'un d'entre eux est en train de nous suivre. Relève-toi, prends Hima et allez-y sans moi. Je vais l'attendre ici, une fois que j'en aurais fini, je vous rejoindrai avec papa à la cabane.

Boruto avait raison, elle devait se ressaisir. Elle demanda à sa fille de lui prendre la main.

\- Boruto… _N'y va pas ! C'est trop dangereux ! _Revenez vite.

\- Compte sur moi !

Elle partit avec son lapinour jusqu'à la cabane père-fils, là où elles seraient en sécurité. La maman s'en alla sans un regard pour son fils. Ce n'était pas un acte d'indifférence, mais une preuve de confiance et d'amour.

Au même instant, son mari sortit victorieux de son combat et de ce qu'il restait de sa maison, en tenant une boule à neige dans sa main droite. En sortant, il tomba sur son père.

\- Yo papa ! Alors, combien étaient-ils ?

\- Une dizaine de Bêta et un Alpha. J'ai été un peu lent, je ne suis plus aussi fort qu'avant, déclara le vieil homme en jouant avec les bretelles de sa salopette.

\- Toujours aussi modeste.

Naruto avait bien raison, son géniteur était très modeste. Au sein de la hiérarchie vampirique, les Alphas et les Bêtas étaient respectivement les troisièmes et quatrièmes plus puissants. Le fait de pouvoir en terrasser une dizaine en seulement cinq minutes démontrait une force extraordinaire.

\- Fils, où sont-ils ?

\- Ils sont certainement déjà à la cabane, je vais aller les rejoindre.

\- Je suis soulagé. Au fait, qu'est-ce que ce truc dans ta main ?

\- Oh, ça ? C'est le cadeau d'anniversaire que j'ai acheté à Hinata, une boule à neige avec une représentation exacte de la maison de son enfance.

\- Quel homme romantique, se moqua son père.

\- La ferme papa !

\- Fiston, tu es sûr que ça ira pour Boruto ?

\- Il n'y a pas à s'en faire, ce Polichinelle n'arrive pas à la cheville de mon Guerrier d'or.

\- Ce n'est pas de ça que je parle ! Je participe aussi à son entraînement. Fiston, il y a un groupe d'humains dans les bois.

\- Et alors ?

\- J'ignore si ce sont des alliés ou des ennemis, mais Boruto ne s'en préoccupera pas, s'il les voit, il les tuera sans somation.

\- Mais non voyons, il sait se maîtriser et puis il suit à la lettre les règles.

\- J'en doute, il vient de voir sa mère se faire torturer, mais surtout… Tu n'as pas remarqué ?

\- Oui, je sais, le soleil vient de se coucher.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5**

**Le monstre de la nuit**

Alors que l'astre de la nuit s'élevait haut, très haut dans le ciel, trônant avec fierté dans ce grand palais obscur, en bas sur terre, sur un petit chemin dans la forêt, Boruto et Polichinelle venaient de se retrouver. Confiant, le vampire pensait que l'obscurité lui donnerait sur l'enfant la supériorité. Pauvre être ignorant ! Il était déjà mort, mais il ne le savait pas encore. Ce monstre au visage d'enfant allait s'amuser avec lui, triste et épouvantable allait être son sort.

\- Dis-moi où sont ta sœur et ta mère gamin, je suis assez pressé, le somma-t-il sur un ton sévère.

Le fils du « héros » était adossé contre un arbre. Il paraissait calme, innocent. Le garçon avait un sourire tellement éclatant. Il savourait silencieusement sa victoire certaine et les supplices qu'il s'apprêtait à administrer à son invité.

\- C'est tellement dommage, j'aurais préféré avoir Shark. Il était votre Alpha, c'est sans doute lui qui détenait le plus d'informations. Apparemment je vais devoir me contenter de toi.

\- Arrête ce petit numéro avec moi ! Je te préviens, je ne suis plus du tout comme avant. Tu as peut-être réussi par je ne sais quel moyen à nous avoir tout à l'heure, mais maintenant il fait nuit.

\- En effet, lui accorda-t-il bien gentiment. Et alors ?

\- Alors je vais pouvoir te révéler à quel point ma race est effrayante, lui apprit le vampire en lui montrant ses canines.

Subitement, l'apparence du rouquin changea, s'éloignant de l'homme pour se rapprocher de celle de la bête. Sa masse musculaire tripla, faisant sauter les coutures de ses vêtements. Il était à présent torse nu, son pantalon seul survivant de cette métamorphose. Dans son dos avait poussé une paire d'ailes géantes semblables à celles des chauves-souris, contrastant avec la pâleur de son teint. Au bout de ses mains, des serres encore plus aiguisées qu'avant sa transformation. Toutefois, c'est sa tête qui faisait de lui un être terrifiant. Des yeux sans pupilles complètement remplis de noirceur, vides de tous sentiments, animés par rien d'autre que l'envie insatiable de tuer. Des oreilles pointues capables de capter le plus infime de tous les bruits et même les ultra-sons. Enfin, des canines proéminentes, couplées à une mâchoire d'une pression de dix tonnes par centimètre carré.

\- Pourquoi faut-il que vous soyez tous si stupides ?

\- Prépare-toi à souffrir gamin !

Cet être, cette arme vivante s'élança avec férocité sur Boruto, dont ce changement d'apparence avait laissé totalement indifférent. D'un coup, le monstre se retrouva à genoux sans savoir comment cela avait pu arriver. Son bras droit était entièrement arraché tandis que l'autre avait subi trop de fractures pour pouvoir les compter. Polichinelle, désorienté, chercha de ses yeux celui qui devait être sa cible. En regardant derrière lui, ses yeux autrefois vides devinrent engloutis par la détresse.

\- _Sunshine mode : On._

\- Qu'est-ce que tu es au juste, l'interrogea le frère de Death avec des yeux hagards ?

Boruto montrait enfin son vrai visage, enfin il pouvait utiliser son pouvoir. Il émanait de lui une puissance et une chaleur incroyables. La terreur et la lumière se dégageaient de chaque pore de sa peau. Néanmoins le plus gros changement était ses yeux. Des yeux totalement immaculés, d'une noble et irréelle blancheur.

\- Je suis l'élu du Soleil, c'est de lui que je tire ma force. Malheureusement, le jour, je suis incapable de me contrôler. Du coup je n'utilise le «_Sunshine _M_ode _» que lorsque la nuit est tombée.

Polichinelle écoutait attentivement son agresseur mais se tenait prêt. Pendant ce temps il guérissait de ses blessures et son bras se régénérait. Dès qu'il serait en état, il déploierait ses ailes et s'enfuirait aussi loin que possible. Il ne pouvait pas remplir seul cette mission, ce gamin ou plutôt cette chose, était beaucoup trop forte. L'aura d'une horreur insondable de ce petit lui rappelait celle des « Originels », les vampires au sang pur, ceux se trouvant au sommet de son espèce.

\- Mais tes yeux sont blancs ?

\- En plus d'être faible, es-tu inculte ? Le blanc est la véritable couleur du soleil. C'est cette couleur que mes pupilles et mes rétines prennent quand j'utilise une de mes capacités.

\- Cela veut dire que tu en as d'autres, en conclut-il.

\- Correct.

\- Tu n'as pas peur de me révéler tous tes secrets ?

\- Non. Et puis, les morts ne parlent pas. Ton bras va bientôt être guéri, on va pouvoir commencer.

\- Mon bras, répéta-t-il les yeux écarquillés. Tu savais ?

\- Je sais tout de vous. Tu vas regretter de t'en être pris à ma famille, non plus que ça, tu vas regretter d'avoir foulé de tes pieds infâmes cette planète. _Magie d'entraves : Châtiment du Christ._

Une immense croix en forme de «T» apparut, le corps de Polichinelle fut attiré par elle contre son gré. Une vingtaine de clous en argent vinrent s'enfoncer en lui. Bras et jambes, le vampire venait de se faire crucifier. Ses cris d'effroi retentirent dans toute la forêt. Entre la forme de cet objet en bois de cèdre et l'argent des clous, il agonisait comme jamais il n'aurait pu l'imaginer. Mais il n'était pas au bout de ses peines.

\- Pitié, je t'en supplie arrête, implora-t-il son pardon.

\- Mon père et papy salopette sont des anciens chasseurs de l'Ordre des Templiers. Ils utilisent des épées de feu ou des lames d'argent pour purifier l'âme des êtres démoniaques qu'ils tuent. Parfois même, ils offrent une prière à ces derniers pour leur offrir le repos éternel. Moi je ne suis pas comme eux. Votre sort m'importe peu. Je ne suis pas un chasseur, je suis un exterminateur. Tu vas me dire ce que je veux savoir.

\- Je ne sais rien ! Je t'assure que je ne sais rien, je ne suis qu'un Bêta, un sous-fifre. Tu l'as dit toi-même, non ? S'il te plaît, laisse-moi partir. Je te jure que plus jamais tu n'entendras parler de moi.

\- Vous avez attaqué ma mère ainsi que ma petite sœur et tu as la naïveté de croire t'en sortir vivant ? Ton idiotie ne fait qu'amplifier ma colère. _Magie obscure : Pickpocket du Malin._

\- C'est quoi ? Quelle est donc cette magie ? Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait ?

Polichinelle était dans le flou, malgré cette nouvelle incantation, il n'avait subi aucun nouveau dégât. Aucune souffrance en plus de celles qu'il avait déjà.

_\- Alea jacta est : Act one._

\- Argh, gémit-il de tout son être !

Polichinelle avait perdu quelque chose, dans la main droite de Boruto gisait sa colonne vertébrale. Le sort qu'il avait lancé provenait d'une magie obscure, une magie interdite. Même parmi toutes celles existantes, celle-là était de loin l'une des plus horrible et difficile à contrôler.

\- Bien, que vas-tu perdre maintenant ? _Act Two._

Désormais c'est de son cœur qu'il venait de se faire dépouiller. Celui-ci apparut dans la main gauche de l'élu du Soleil.

\- Argh ! Je t'en supplie, je suis désolé, je ne le ferai plus jamais. Je n'attaquerais plus d'humain ! Fais preuve de miséricorde, l'implora-t-il de nouveau en versant des larmes de sang !

\- « Miséricorde » ? Je vois que tu n'as pas la moindre idée de la personne qui te fait face.

Le P'tit homme jeta alors ce qu'il avait dans ses mains au sol et commença à les piétiner lentement, très lentement, s'enivrant avec délice de la douleur du vampire.

\- Non ! S'il te plaît arrête !

\- Le _Pickpocket du Malin_ retire des éléments de la cible que son invocateur choisi. Cela peut-être abstrait comme les souvenirs ou les émotions. Mais aussi concret comme des os et des organes. Le souci, c'est que les cibles ont la fâcheuse tendance de mourir. Mais j'ai trouvé une solution : _Le Châtiment du Christ_. Tant que ce sort sera activé, tu ne pourras pas mourir, de plus, il te permet de conserver tes capacités de régénération et de guérison. C'est génial tu ne trouves pas ?

\- Génial…?

\- Oui, même hors de ton corps, tout ce qui a été prélevé et encore connecté à toi. C'est pour ça que tu as ressentis de la douleur tout à l'heure.

\- Tu es un monstre…

\- Je vois que tu as compris. Le fait que tu puisses te régénérer et guérir de tes blessures veut dire que ton supplice n'aura pas de fin. Je vais t'enlever tous tes organes tes os et même tes dents. Puis j'attendrai que tu te régénères et je recommencerai et ainsi de suite. Bien, et si on passait au prochain _Act ?_

\- Non ! C'est bon, je vais te dire ce que tu veux, dit-il résigner. Que veux-tu savoir ?

\- Tout, absolument tout.

\- « Tout » ?

\- Pourquoi vous nous voulez ma sœur et moi, qui sont vos chefs, tout. Autre chose, dis-moi ce que tu sais sur l'incendie qui a ravagé et tué la famille de maman.

\- Comme tu veux, mais ça risque d'être un peu long.

\- J'ai tout mon temps.

Au même moment, alors que son grand frère apprenait de la bouche de Polichinelle la vérité sur la mort de leur oncle, leur tante et celle de leurs grands parents, assise par terre dans un coin de la cabane « père-fils », sa cadette était inconsolable. Elle venait de rouvrir les yeux. Au début, la jeune fille fût rassurée. Il n'y avait rien sur le visage de sa maman, rien à part un sourire. Elle se dit avec apaisement que toutes ces horreurs n'avaient jamais eu lieu. Puis elle regarda sa maman plus attentivement et fût choquée par ce qu'elle vit, ou plutôt ce qu'elle ne vit pas.

L'absence, l'absence d'une main. La main qui la réconfortait après un cauchemar, qui essuyait ses larmes quand elle était triste, la chatouillait pour la faire rire, lui préparait à manger avec amour pour la rassasier, s'enrouler autour d'elle pour lui faire un câlin. Cette main n'existait plus. Trop dur pour la fillette de seulement cinq ans de se faire à cette idée. Chagrin intarissable, un torrent du fluide du désespoir elle se met inlassablement à verser.

En vain sa maman essaya de la calmer, de la raisonner. Elle fit tout son possible pour stopper ses sanglots. Rien n'y faisait, son discours ne parvient pas à l'oreille de sa fille. Alors elle se met à chanter.

_« Usagi usagi__  
_Nani mite haneru_  
_Juugoya o-tsuki-sama_  
_Mite haneru »__

La belle voix de sa maman combinée à sa comptine préférée eu raison de ses larmes. Elle se calma enfin, même si le chagrin demeurait encore présent dans son regard. Son regard qui scrutait avec détresse mais sans dégoût, le moignon de sa génitrice.

\- C'est la chanson du lapin.

\- Oui mon trésor.

\- Maman, est-ce que tu es malheureuse ? Est-ce que ton bobo te fait mal?

\- Non, pas du tout. Tu sais pourquoi ?

\- Non.

\- Parce que temps que mes choupinours seront en vie et en bonne santé, rien ne pourra me rendre malheureuse. Votre joie suffit à faire mon bonheur.

\- Les méchants messieurs ils vont revenir ?

\- Non, ton papa adoré va les empêcher de revenir te faire du mal. Boruto aussi est là-bas. Tu n'as rien à craindre.

\- C'est vrai, il fait nuit maintenant. Plus personne ne peut battre mon grand frère, assura la jeune fille. Maman, chante-la moi encore.

\- Avec plaisir.

Elle vint se blottir contre sa maman. Bercée par la mélodie qu'elle aimait tant, Hima ne mit pas longtemps avant de s'endormir, épuisée aussi bien psychologiquement que physiquement par cette journée tragique. Serrant avec ses deux petites mains le moignon de sa maman, elle était déjà loin. Son esprit était ailleurs. Au pays des rêves, un endroit meilleur.

De son côté, son aîné venait d'avoir la réponse qu'il désirait mais cela ne lui plaisait guère !

\- Ce que tu insinues est grotesque, vitupéra l'enfant ! Est-ce que tu cherches à m'énerver davantage ?

\- Jamais je ne ferai ça ! Je n'ai aucune raison de te mentir, je te le jure c'est la vérité. Même parmi les Originels et les Vampires de la Trinité, les plus puissants de ma race, rares sont ceux qui peuvent utiliser la magie. De plus, cette nuit là, il n'y avait que des Alphas, des Bêtas, quelques goules et des humains. Aucun d'eux n'était capable d'invoquer un sort aussi puissant. Tu es un garçon intelligent, tu sais que je dis vrai. Il était là cette nuit, ce n'est pas une coïncidence.

\- Oui mais il y avait deux autres membres de l'Ordre des Templiers.

\- C'est vrai mais aucun n'a le mot « flamboyant » dans son éponyme. Celui qui a fait ça a réduit leurs corps à l'état de cendres pour le plus chanceux et a fait complètement disparaître les autres. Il faut plus qu'un grand talent pour être capable d'une telle prouesse.

\- C'est vrai, je veux bien te l'accorder. Mais il y a un élément qui ne concorde pas : ma maman. Si ton scénario était vrai, pourquoi serait-elle en vie ?

\- Je… Je ne sais pas.

\- Changeons de sujet, je tirerais ça au clair avec lui. Tu as dis que vous vouliez nous emmener avec vous car nous sommes ma sœur et moi les héritiers du Soleil. En quoi cela est-il important ? Dans quel but vouliez-vous qu'on vous suit ?

\- Tu ne sais pas qui est le Soleil.

\- Je ne suis pas stupide, je sais ce qu'est le soleil.

\- Je ne parle pas de l'étoile, je parle de ton ancêtre.

\- De quoi est-ce que tu parles ?

\- Un humain au pouvoir incommensurable capable de détruire le monde, un élu parmi les élus, un élu de Dieu.

\- Dieu…

\- Tu ne crois pas en Dieu ?

\- Je ne crois qu'en ce que je vois, pas à ce genre de fables.

\- Et les vampires alors ?

\- C'est différent. Eux, j'en ai terrassé assez pour être certain de leur existence.

\- Quoi qu'il en soit, ces humains sont d'une puissance folle. On les appelle : _Bachyir_. L'un contrôlait la gravité et la pesanteur, un autre pouvait se réincarner à l'infini, un autre encore pouvait créer des séismes, des tsunamis ainsi que des cyclones. Voilà pour les plus célèbres. Le tien tirait tout comme toi sa force du soleil. Néanmoins tu n'es qu'une fourmi en comparaison de sa puissance, si ce qu'_Evil Crow _m'a raconté est vrai. Cet homme avait assez de pouvoir pour faire littéralement fondre toute la planète.

\- _Bachyir, encore cette appellation_…pensa le garçon. Je suis content pour lui, mais cela ne me dit pas pourquoi nous sommes vos cibles.

\- Parce qu'il n'est plus de ce monde, il n'est plus en vie.

\- Pas si fort que ça alors.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. Il a donné sa vie afin de protéger l'humanité d'un fléau.

\- « Un fléau », quel fléau ?

\- Daraam, le Démon aux yeux rouges.

\- C'est qui celui-là ?

\- Il est le fils de l'un des anciens Rois de l'Enfer Abraxas et de Lilith, la fille de Dracula. Il y a fort longtemps, il tua ses parents, absorba leurs énergies, leurs pouvoirs ainsi que leurs capacités puis s'endormit pendant des siècles. Il se réveilla à une époque où le Japon s'appelait encore Edo. En seulement une journée, il conquit l'Europe, l'Afrique et l'Amérique. Cet être était la personnification de la perversité et de la destruction. Sa mère lui avait donné pouvoirs et capacités vampiriques. Son père, l'énergie et la résistance des démons. Sans oublier les capacités de son frère Lycan, qu'il avait également assassiné. Rien ne pouvait l'arrêter.

Il arriva en Asie, puis au Japon. Il balaya aisément toute contestation, aucun samouraï ou ninja n'étant de taille. C'est là qu'il apparut, le Soleil. Un guerrier possédant un collier de perles, un bouclier de lumière et une épée scintillante.

\- Si ce « Soleil » était si fort, comment est-il mort ? Daraam l'a tué ?

\- Non. J'ai dis qu'il n'était plus en vie, pas qu'il était mort.

\- Cela n'a aucun sens, contesta l'enfant, dérouté. Soit on est en vie, soit on est mort.

\- « _Le cercueil de glace absolue_ », c'est un sort obscur capable de tout sceller pour l'éternité en échange de son corps. Ton ancêtre a vaincu Daraam une bonne dizaine de fois. Seulement à chaque fois il revenait et cela avec plus de puissance que la fois précédente. L'une de ses facultés étant de transférer son âme dans le corps d'humains sous son contrôle. Alors le Soleil a choisi cette solution, il l'a scellé. Il a sacrifié son corps pour piéger Daraam dans une prison de glace que rien ne pourrait faire fondre. Du moins c'est ce qu'on pensait.

\- Soit plus clair.

\- La solution c'est vous.

\- Nous ?

\- Oui, votre sang est la clé qui libérera notre Créateur. Votre grand-mère a un frère-

\- Avait, le corrigea-t-il dans la seconde. Il est mort lors d'un voyage en inde.

\- Il est toujours vivant. La pierre sur mon front a été créée à l'aide de son sang. Elle permet aux vampires de mon niveau de vagabonder sous la lumière du jour sans être inquiétés. Je ne peux cependant pas te dire où il est gardé ou d'autres informations sur ces pierres car je n'en sais pas plus.

\- Et nous dans tout ça ?

\- Après des siècles de recherches, on a fini par apprendre que seul votre sang pouvait réussir à faire fondre cette glace. On a essayé avec celui de ton grand oncle, sans succès. Il n'avait pas hérité du pouvoir qu'on cherchait mais on lui a tout de même trouvé une utilité. On s'est mis à la poursuite de ta grand-mère mais on a perdu sa trace. On a eu une nouvelle piste il y a huit ans qui disait qu'elle vivait à Nantes et avait fondé une famille. Tu connais la suite.

\- J'imagine que sa mort n'a pas dû vous ravir.

\- C'est un euphémisme. On pensait l'espoir de libérer notre maître réduit à néant. Jusqu'au jour où Pain a lu cette interview d'une auteure montante s'appelant la « Plume Nantaise ». Elle parlait de son enfance à Nantes, de sa vie heureuse ici en Corse avec ses enfants et de son mari. Dans l'interview, elle révélait avoir perdu sa famille dans un incendie. C'était trop beau pour être vrai mais on a quand même fait le déplacement et on vous a trouvé. Vous êtes foutus.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Tu es fort, c'est vrai. Bien plus fort que nous autres Bêta et certains Alpha. Mais il existe des forces en ce monde bien plus terrifiantes que nous.

\- Est-ce que ce sont tes derniers mots ?

\- Oui, je n'ai plus rien à dire.

\- Tu m'as été très utile, en remerciement je ne te torturerai plus et je vais t'offrir une mort rapide.

\- Merci.

\- Une dernière question. Que voulais tu dire par des forces « bien plus terrifiantes » que vous ?

\- Il y a les Originels, ce sont les enfants de Daraam. Je ne sais rien sur eux si ce n'est qu'ils sont incroyablement forts. Malgré tout, ils ont perdu plusieurs de leurs membres et cela du fait d'un seul homme, un véritable monstre. Il se nommait : « Ouroboros le conquérant ».

\- Se nommait ?

\- C'était il y a 400 ans, il est mort aujourd'hui. Mais sache que d'après _Evil Crow_, il était et restera l'humain le plus puissant de tous les temps. D'autres templiers se sont également rendu coupable de cet exploit, un en particulier. Lui aussi est un monstre, il fait parti des Sept Samouraïs, la crème de la crème de L'Ordre des Templiers.

\- Je les connais tous. Celui dont tu parles se fait appeler Green, mais on le surnomme également : « Le sabreur balafré ».

\- En effet. Ensuite il y a les Vampires de la Trinité : _Evil Crow _cité précédemment, _Pain_, _The Eye of Madness_, _K The Divine Judge_ et pour finir, « Le faiseur de veuves ».

\- Ce dernier nom est pour le moins original.

\- On le surnomme également « Le Briseur de Croix », mais celui-ci et le plus connu. Ce sont tes amis les templiers qui lui ont attribué ce sobriquet. Il a tué à lui seul un quart de votre effectif en moins de cinq ans. Mais il est mort apparemment. Ce qui est sûr, c'est que personne ne l'a vu depuis au moins huit ans.

\- C'est gentil de m'avoir révélé tout ça.

\- Je le fais sans crainte, ils jouent tous dans une tout autre catégorie.

\- Si tu le dis. Bien, il est temps de se dire adieu.

L'enfant annula ses sorts et le vampire s'écrasa au sol. Tandis que son corps était étendu par terre, l'enfant s'approchait. Il s'agenouilla auprès de lui et le transperça de sa main droite. L'énergie solaire qui enveloppait Boruto réduit en cendre ce qui était autrefois Polichinelle.

Au loin, à quelques trois cents-mètres de là, deux hommes le guettaient. Des hommes en tenue de militaire, lourdement armés, perchés sur la branche d'un arbre.

\- Je n'arrive pas y croire. C'est un monstre, déplora le premier en l'observant avec ses jumelles.

-_Aucun problème_, je vais lui faire faire un gros dodo, lui assura son équipier qui l'observait également au travers de la lunette de son fusil.

Alors que le Guerrier d'or se relevait, une fléchette tranquillisante fonça sur lui à vive allures mais tout de même bien dérisoire en comparaison de la sienne. Il bloqua cette fléchette aisément entre son majeur et son index. Il l'analysa un moment d'un air perplexe. L'héritier du Soleil s'abaissa et ramassa un caillou à côté des restes encore fumant du vampire. Il regarda ensuite dans la direction des deux inconnus.

\- P'tain ce n'est pas possible ! Il regarde vers ici ! Il fait nuit et on est à plusieurs centaines de mètres de lui, s'écria-t-il craintif !

\- _Aucun problème_, je vais lui donner un plus gros cadeau, c'est juste un léger contretemps.

Il chargea une autre fléchette dans son arme, mais il n'aurait guère le temps de s'en servir. Un caillou vint crever son œil et éclater son cerveau avant de disparaître dans l'immensité du ciel noir.

\- Joe, hurla l'ami de l'homme dont le cadavre tombait au sol.

\- Vous êtes donc bien des humains. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, l'interrogea l'enfant de façon psalmodique ?

\- Toi ! Comment tu as fais pour arriver aussi vite, répondit le soldat en fronçant les sourcils, ébloui par la lumière provenant du fils de Naruto?

Aussitôt, il brandit une arme et commença à tirer sur le meurtrier de son ami. Sauf qu'à sa grande surprise l'enfant n'était plus là. Il sonda les lieux agité, mais aucune trace du garçon. Pris de panique, il sauta de son perchoir et s'échappa. Il courut loin, très loin, jusqu'à se retrouver au bord d'une falaise. Il se retourna pour rebrousser chemin, à sa grande stupeur le garçon était de retour.

\- Qui es-tu ?

\- Tu as réussi à me rattraper !

\- C'est moi qui pose les questions ici.

\- Ne fais pas trop le malin, sale gosse !

L'homme sortit une nouvelle fois son arme et tira sur Boruto, essayant de le blesser à l'épaule. Le petit blond se saisit de cette balle à mains nues et la fit fondre sous ses yeux ébahis.

\- Voici les choix qui s'offrent à toi : parles ou meurs. Tu ne peux rien contre moi alors réponds. Ne sois pas stupide, auquel cas je t'éventrerai avant de te pendre avec ton propre intestin.

L'homme comprit qu'il n'avait qu'une seule chose à faire s'il voulait s'en sortir vivant.

\- Je m'appelle Stan. Mon unité et moi avons été engagés pour vous enlever toi et ta sœur.

\- Des mercenaires… Par qui ?

\- K, c'est un des Vampires de la Trinité. Quand il veut qu'on lui rapporte des cibles de grande importance, il nous convoque.

\- Vous livrez des humains innocents aux griffes immondes des vampires, exprima-t-il son mépris. Vous êtes la preuve que l'erreur est humaine. Je vais te tuer.

\- Pitié, j'ai une femme et une fille.

\- C'est bien dommage, la première va devenir veuve et la seconde orpheline.

Stan tenta de faire un geste avant de se faire jeter avec violence dans le vide. Pendant que Boruto se pressait pour rejoindre sa sœur et sa mère, une explosion retentit dans son dos. Stan dans son dernier acte avait dégoupillé une grenade pour s'en servir contre lui.

Il se pressait, il n'avait jamais été aussi rapide. Se déplaçant telle une tornade, une tornade balayant sans indulgence tout inconnu sur son passage. Il arriva enfin à la cabane. Son corps ayant presque atteint ses limites et ne voulant pas que son apparence choque sa mère, il désactiva son _Sunshine mode_. Il entra mais n'aperçut ni sa mère ni sa sœur. Une autre personne l'attendait.

\- Qui es-tu gros lard ?

En effet, l'individu assis en face de lui était très corpulent, avec de longs cheveux châtains.

\- Tu es bien insolent Boruto. Quoi qu'il en soit, il est vrai que je devrais peut-être perdre un peu de poids, rit-il. Moi c'est Choji et tu vas gentiment venir avec moi.

\- Vraiment, tu crois ça ?

\- Non, j'en suis même certain.


	6. Chapter 6

**_Yo ici J'men ^^! Et voici le sixième chapitre de Blood, tout juste sorti du four ;D. _**

**Réponses review**

**Sakka-Sensei : **Yo sensei ! Merci ;) Yes ! Il est vraiment balèze ce petit. J'aime beaucoup les scènes d'action et le contexte de cette histoire ainsi que Boruto font que je peux y aller à fond. Bon je n'arrive pas encore à retranscrire parfaitement les affrontements que j'ai en tête mais c'est pas mal. De toutes façon j'aurais de nombreuses occasions de m'améliorer. Je suis en train d'écrire la suite d'ailleurs. Ce moment mère et fille était émouvant ( en plus il y a des indices sur les pouvoirs de la petite mais ils sont très bien cachés ^^) . Après, ça me chiffonne un peu de ne pas avoir beaucoup développée Hima dans cette première partie.

Moi de même. Je trouve que ces chapitres sont très bien écrit et forts en émotion. Avec Destination Love Volume 2 et les derniers chapitres de "Un Prof Pas Si Charmant", ils font partis de ceux dont j'ai prit le plus de plaisir à rédiger ( je ne sais pas si c'est très français mais tu vois l'idée :D).

**Bonne lecture.**

**Chapitre 6**

**Séparation**

Traversant la forêt aussi vite qu'ils le pouvaient, Naruto, accompagné de Minato, constataient les exploits de son Guerrier d'or. Plus ils s'enfonçaient dans les méandres de ce labyrinthe vert, plus l'horreur se faisait ressentir. Des cadavres d'hommes par dizaines, tous charcutés et rougis par le sang. Certains d'entre eux étaient à peine reconnaissables, ressemblant plus à l'œuvre d'un boucher fou, que ce qui était autrefois des hommes. Tandis que la distance qui les séparait de la cabane diminuait, le nombre de macchabées que le père et le fils croisaient, lui, ne cessait de croître. Les deux anciens templiers s'arrêtèrent un moment, devant l'un d'eux. Son crâne avait été transpercé par un projectile. Le Héros s'accroupit devant cette enveloppe vide et trempa ses doigts dans son sang avant de le renifler.

\- Verdict, demanda le vieil homme en salopette ?

\- Tu avais raison papa, ce ne sont pas des goules. Ils sont tous humains.

\- On doit vite retrouver Boruto et les autres, signala-t-il à sa progéniture en croisant les bras. Ce n'est pas bon…

\- Ce n'est pas de sa faute, il a agi en conséquence, c'était de la légitime défense.

\- Depuis quand es-tu si aveugle, fils ? Parmi les dizaines de cadavres qu'on a rencontrés, certains avaient la tête, les bras, les jambes coupés ou arrachés ou encore carbonisés. Ce n'est pas ce que j'appelle de la « légitime défense ». Quoi qu'il en soit, ce n'est pas de ça que je parlais. Il y a quelque chose qui m'inquiète.

\- De quoi s'agit-il ?

\- Tu t'es vraiment ramolli fiston, désespéra Minato. Que vois-tu ?

\- S'il te plaît, papa arrête ça, s'énerva-t-il en se relevant ! Je ne suis plus un enfant. Ma famille est en danger et toi tu ne trouves rien d'autre à faire que ressasser des jeux sans intérêt.

\- Ce n'est pas un jeu Naruto, le réprimanda-t-il ! Je suis très sérieux, je repose ma question. Mon fils, que vois-tu ?

Comprenant que son père ne plaisantait pas, il prit une profonde inspiration et fit le vide dans son esprit. Quand il était enfant, il faisait souvent ce genre d'exercice. Son père disait que cela était nécessaire à sa formation. Last observa calmement son environnement et analysa avec minutie tous les éléments qu'il avait sous les yeux.

\- Ce sont des humains possédant tous un équipement militaire incluant : radio, oreillette, casque de protection avec caméra embarquée, kevlar, lunettes nocturnes, jumelles, couteau, Beretta 92 ainsi que diverses armes possédant des fléchettes paralysantes.

\- Soit, qu'est-ce que tu en déduis ?

\- C'est un groupe bien entraîné, et certainement sous les ordres d'un riche ou puissant commanditaire. Leur équipement, leur effectif et positionnement laissent à penser qu'ils ne sont pas là pour une mission d'élimination, mais plutôt de capture. Comme on le redoutait, les cibles doivent sûrement être Boruto et Hima.

\- Comment es-tu arrivé à cette conclusion ?

\- Bien que leur armement soit lourd, ce n'est pas adapté pour le meurtre ou la neutralisation de vampire. Contre eux, il faut utiliser des armes et balles en argent, des incantations, des prières, des armes électriques ou des flammes. C'est ce qui a le plus de chance de fonctionner. Ils en ont après eux. Mon Guerrier d'Or a eu raison de les tuer, défendit-il son aîné une fois encore. Je sais qui est derrière tout ça. C'est _K The Divine Judge_. Parmi les Vampires de la Trinité, il n'y a que lui qui emploie de tel méthodes. Utiliser des humains pour faire ses sales besognes, c'est bien son genre.

\- Tu vois quand tu veux. Traquer les vampires est aussi facile pour moi que le fait de respirer. Néanmoins, là on parle d'humains. Si jamais ils quittent cette île, je crains de ne pas pouvoir les retrouver.

\- Dans ce cas, dépêchons-nous. Il n'y a pas une seconde à perdre !

Ils reprirent aussitôt leur route. Il ne leur fallut qu'une minute pour atteindre la cabane père-fils. Cependant, personne ne les y attendait à l'intérieur. Le vieil homme était dans tous ses états, il avait peur. Peur pour le sort de ses petits-enfants mais surtout pour celui de la Terre. Il craignait ce qu'il adviendrait du monde si par malheur le Démon aux yeux rouges venait à être ressuscité.

\- Ils ne sont plus là… Je n'aurais jamais dû accepter cela. C'était beaucoup trop dangereux. J'ai été faible, j'aurais dû tuer Hinata de mes mains, fit l'homme accablé par la culpabilité. Naruto, dis-moi, cela en valait-il la peine ?

\- Je n'ai aucun regret, lui répondit-il avant de lui donner dos.

Naruto comprenait la réaction de son père. Lui aussi était touché par cette situation et savait ce qu'il se passerait si jamais les vampires parvenaient à leur fin. Mais il était bien décidé à les empêcher d'y arriver quoi qu'il arrive. Afin d'arrêter le plan qui était en marche, il allait devoir reprendre les armes. Le plus illustre chasseur de vampire de l'histoire franchit la cabane père-fils, conscient qu'à partir de maintenant, rien ne serait plus pareil. Les prochains jours, les prochaines semaines allait être une course contre la montre pour sauver ses enfants et avec eux, l'Humanité.

\- Où vas-tu ?

\- Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter papa, je vais les retrouver et les mettre en lieu sûr. Néanmoins, avant ça, il y a un endroit où je dois me rendre. Je sais que tu as déjà fait beaucoup, mais j'ai une dernière faveur à te demander.

\- Un ton aussi calme et aussi respectueux, cela ne te ressemble pas.

\- Boucle-la et écoute !

\- Je sais déjà ce que tu veux, mais je ne peux pas accéder à ta requête. Bien que j'ai fait en sorte qu'on m'oublie, la situation est grave. Je vais contacter l'Ordre et leur révéler toute la vérité. Ils ont de nombreux moyens à leur disposition pour les retrouver rapidement. La prochaine pleine lune aura lieu le 25 mai. Tu as jusqu'au 15 pour les retrouver et les sauver, passé ce délai, j'informerai l'Ordre.

\- Merci, papa. Adieu.

Alors que son père et son « papy salopette » se séparaient et mettaient tout en œuvre pour les secourir, Boruto, menottes aux poignets, aux chevilles ainsi qu'un sac sur la tête, était emmené par Choji auprès de sa sœur et sa mère.

Après avoir marché pendant de longues minutes, Choji et son prisonnier s'arrêtèrent devant deux camionnettes grises. Hormis ces deux véhicules, il y avait trois hommes qui les attendaient.

\- Ruben, où sont les autres, l'interrogea-t-il sans cacher son mécontentement ?

\- Chef, ils n'ont pas atteint le point de ralliement.

\- Ce n'est pas normal ! Ils sont des soldats surentraînés, ils devraient être plus rapides !

\- Chef, je crains que vous n'ayez mal compris les propos de Ruben, intervint un autre.

\- Explique-toi, Rocket.

\- Ils sont tous morts, l'informa son bras droit sans tourner autour du pot.

\- Quoi ? Tous morts… C'est impossible… Et Stan, s'écrit l'homme bouffi aux cheveux long paniqué !?

\- Stan, Alpha-one, 007, Bain, King Brad, Joe tous les autres membres de nôtre unité et même les mercenaires venus en renfort... Ce monstre les a tous tués, poursuivit Rocket.

\- Mais pourquoi ? Shark et son escouade ont reçu l'ordre de K de ne pas nous attaquer et de coopérer !

\- Exact, confirma son lieutenant. Cependant, ce n'est pas d'un vampire dont je parlais.

Le regard de Rocket se posa sur Boruto. L'enfant commença à rire à gorge déployée derrière son masque en carton avant de prendre la parole.

\- Je vais être clément, si vous me libérez tout de suite je ne vous tuerai pas.

Rocket resta de marbre quant à la proposition de l'héritier du Soleil, mais Ruben et Luther n'étaient pas aussi forts, bien qu'ils étaient tous deux aussi des soldats aguerris. Néanmoins, il avaient vu ce dont ce garçon était capable. Grâce aux caméras embarquées que portaient leurs frères d'armes, ils avaient assisté au massacre orchestré par ce démon à l'apparence juvénile. Ils avaient beau être loyaux envers Choji, son offre était alléchante. Car ils étaient conscients que s'ils devaient l'affronter, ils mourraient.

\- Cela suffit ! Toi tu la ferme ! Et vous, vous devriez avoir honte ! Vous êtes des soldats, comment pouvez-vous trembler ainsi à cause de simples paroles provenant de la bouche d'un enfant ?

\- Chef on-

\- Silence Ruben ! Je ne veux rien entendre. Où est Captain ?

\- Il est derrière avec la fille et sa mère.

\- Très bien.

\- Vous êtes certains de faire le bon choix ? C'est une offre qui ne se représentera pas, les avertit le P'tit homme ?

\- On ne te libérera pas.

\- C'est bien dommage Ruben, vous allez donc mourir aujourd'hui.

\- Je t'ai dit de la fermer ! Ruben et Luther, vous escorterez notre belle famille dans la deuxième camionnette. Rocket et moi, on ouvrira la marche. On se dépêche, son père et son grand père sont peut-être à notre poursuite. Ils sont forts d'après Pain.

Boruto, à qui on avait retiré le sac qui lui masqué la vue, entra dans la camionnette, sur la banquette du milieu, sa mère et sa sœur l'y attendaient. Hima était assise près de lui, et leur mère côté fenêtre. Elle était heureuse de revoir son fils, mais resta silencieuse, elle avait reçu l'ordre de ne faire aucun bruit.

La sécurité de sa fille en dépendait. Sa fille paisiblement endormie, agrippant de toutes ses forces son moignon. D'ailleurs, elle commençait à ressentir des sensations depuis quelques minutes. C'était un sentiment étrange, elle avait beau savoir que sa main droite avait été sectionnée, elle avait l'impression qu'elle était encore là. Pire encore, elle ressentait des picotements.

\- Ne t'en fais pas maman. Tout va bien se passer, la rassura son fils.

\- Silence, ordonna Captain depuis l'arrière du véhicule en le tenant en joug avec son arme !

\- Quoi qu'il arrive, je veillerai sur Hima, ignora-t-il les propos de son geôlier. Papa te retrouva, alors reste forte. Peu importe ce qui suivra maman, reste forte.

\- Tu n'as pas entendu ce que j'ai dit, petit ?

\- Si, mais nous savons tous les deux que tu ne tireras pas.

\- Insolent !

\- Je vais me reposer quelques instants.

\- Quoi ? Oh, petit ? Luther, Ruben est-ce qu'il dort ?

\- Ruben, regarde derrière, je conduis.

\- Tss, feignant, l'injuria son copilote avant de se retourner. Non, il a les yeux ouverts. Maintenant, fais ton job et arrête de me souler !

En réalité il dormait bel et bien, son papy salopette lui avait enseigné comment dormir sans fermer les yeux. L'enfant pouvait ainsi reposer son corps et son esprit en donnant l'illusion à ses ennemis d'être parfaitement sur ses gardes. Tandis qu'il reprenait des forces après l'utilisation de son _Sunshine mode_, devant, dans le véhicule qui ouvrait la marche, Choji s'apprêtait à apprendre la vérité le concernant.

Rocket, son homme de main le plus fidèle lui dit de prendre sa tablette pour visionner les derniers instants de Stan, Joe et de tous les autres tombés au combat.

\- Mon Dieu ! Quel spectacle morbide, fit l'homme écœuré !

\- Ce garçon est-il vraiment humain ?

\- D'après ce que K a dit, il l'est. Il est à 100% humain.

\- Un humain normal n'est pas capable de cela. Même une goule ne pourrait le faire, chef.

\- Ce n'est pas un humain normal, mais il n'a rien à voir avec les vampires. Apparemment il serait le descendant d'un homme illustre. Un héros légendaire qui aurait scellé un démon du nom de Daraam.

\- Oui, je connais cette histoire.

\- Mais c'est bizarre…

\- Qu'est-ce qui est bizarre ?

\- Eh bien, il devrait tirer ses pouvoirs du soleil, pourtant il fait clairement nuit. Pourtant, il a quand même été capable de faire autant de dégâts. Enfin bref, je ne crois pas vraiment à toutes ces sottises.

\- Héritier ou pas, on ne peut nier sa force.

\- C'est vrai… Quoi qu'il en soit, on n'a pas à s'en faire. Il restera sage tant que sa famille sera sous notre contrôle. J'ai bien l'intention de l'emmener lui et sa sœur à bon port.

\- Et la mère ?

\- Pain à d'autres projets pour elle.

\- Je vois. Tu livres les gosses à _K The Divine Judge_ et la mère à _Pain_. Fais attention, ça pourrait être dangereux de jouer sur les deux tableaux.

\- Peu importe ! Je veux devenir immortel par tous les moyens, asséna son chef.

\- Tu veux toujours devenir une goule?

\- Oui ! Une goule, un être immortel à la force et aux réflexes exceptionnels. Dans ce but, j'obéis à tous les ordres des Vampires de la Trinité en espérant que l'un d'entre eux me transforme.

\- C'est vrai, il y a des avantages, mais il y a aussi des inconvénients, le mit en garde le soldat.

\- Lesquels ?

\- Devenir une goule, c'est aussi devenir le vassal du vampire qui t'a transformé. Outre le fait de lui devoir obéissance, il est dit qu'il peut se servir d'eux comme réceptacle.

\- Des quoi ?

\- Daraam le Démon aux yeux rouges, ce puissant vampire a transformé des dizaines d'humains en goule. Puis, à chaque fois qu'il se faisait tuer ou avait un problème avec son corps, il aurait transféré son esprit dans le corps de l'une d'entre elles.

\- Cela m'est bien égal. J'ai fait beaucoup trop de sacrifices pour revenir en arrière. Tout ce que je veux, c'est évoluer, je ne veux pas rester un faible humain à l'existence limitée et vulnérable à la maladie. Je vais obtenir l'immortalité.

\- Bien, si ta décision est prise.

Quelques heures plus tard, Boruto sortit d'un sommeil revitalisant. Il avait rechargé ses batteries. En regardant à ses côtés, il remarqua que sa mère et sa sœur avaient disparu, tout comme Captain. Il avait vu juste, malheureusement. La première camionnette qui les précédait n'était plus là, également. Voyant l'agitation du petit, Ruben qui communiqué par radio avec son supérieur, interrompit sa discussion.

\- C'est ta dernière chance Ruben, libère-moi et dis-moi où sont-elles ?

\- Ferme-la! Tu crois qu'il va t'écouter ? Tu n'es qu'un gosse, on ne trahira pas Choji pour toi.

\- Luther a tout dit. Tu perds ton temps gamin, alors garde le silence jusqu'à ce qu'on arrive à destination.

\- Pourquoi faut-il que vous soyez tous si stupides ? IME…

Brusquement, la voiture ralentit, de la fumée sortit de sous le capot. Luther quant à lui, se tenait le cœur, il avait l'air de souffrir terriblement. Le soldat ne put contrôler le véhicule qui termina sa course dans un petit ravin. Le choc fût violent, mais pas assez pour déclencher les airbags. Ruben secouait son ami qui semblait avoir perdu connaissance. En prenant son pouls, il comprit que ce dernier était mort. Il essaya d'appeler les secours avec la radio, mais celle-ci ne fonctionnait plus, idem pour son portable.

\- Bordel !

\- Tu es mal mon cher Ruben, surgit une voix candide et sournoise derrière lui. IME, autrement dit : Impulsion électromagnétique. Avec cette technique, je peux rendre défaillant tout circuit électrique, appareil électronique, réseau téléphonique ou même provoquer des pertes de connaissance. Depuis le début, je t'avais prévenu de ce qui arriverait. Oui, je t'avais prévenu toi, étant conscient que ton ami malchanceux d'avoir sa vie reliée à un pacemaker n'avait d'autre destin que la mort, que tu n'avais d'autre choix que de m'obéir. Mais tu as fait preuve de fatuité. Maintenant tu vas mourir, mais évidemment, tu vas d'abord me dire tout ce que tu sais. Voilà la situation dans laquelle tu te trouves.

\- On n'est pas obligé d'aller jusque-là, tu sais, essaya-t-il de le convaincre. Je vais tout te dire. Notre chef a déposé ta sœur dans un entrepôt quelques kilomètres plus tôt. J'ai noté sa localisation sur une carte. Elle est dans ma poche, je peux te la donner si tu veux ?

\- Et ma mère ?

\- Elle est déjà loin, _Pain _a d'autres plans la concernant.

\- _Pain_ ? Je croyais que ce vampire du nom de _K The Divine Judge_ était le commanditaire de cette opération ?

\- En effet mais notre Chef travaille également avec Pain, bien que je ne connaisse pas exactement les détails de leur coopération.

\- Peu importe. Où est ma mère actuellement ?

\- Je pense qu'elle est déjà dans l'avion, elle est censée être internée dans un asile.

\- Un asile ?

\- Oui un asile psychiatrique. Mais je ne sais rien d'autre. Alors, tu vois, j'ai été utile.

\- Oui, en effet.

\- Tu vas me laisser partir alors ?

\- Désolé Ruben, mais je n'ai qu'une parole.

, portant des menottes dont il avait brisé les chaines, lisait une carte, assis au bord de la route. La carte qu'il avait subtilisée à Ruben après lui avoir ôté la vie. L'information qu'il cherchait maintenant en sa possession, il se mit en route. L'enfant n'était pas aussi rapide qu'il le voulait. Sans le _Sunshine mode_, il se fatiguait rapidement après l'utilisation de l'une de ses facultés. De plus, il devait attendre un laps de temps plus ou moins important après s'être servi de l'une d'entre elles. Toutefois, son entraînement lui permettait de courir sur une longue distance à une vitesse constante de trente kilomètres à l'heure. Sa destination était cet entrepôt, c'était son but. En l'occurrence, l'héritier du Soleil avait délibérément choisi de laisser sa mère à la merci de Choji et ses hommes.

Ce choix, il l'avait fait dès le moment où il avait accepté de le suivre et avec facilité. Son père l'avait conditionné dès son plus jeune âge à réfléchir avec sérénité qu'importe la situation, et à prendre rapidement les décisions qui s'imposaient. En pesant le pour et le contre, c'était le choix qui lui paraissait le plus judicieux. Il devait retrouver et protéger sa sœur quoi qu'il en coûte. Son père quant à lui, s'occuperait de secourir sa mère. Il avait des doutes concernant son père et son implication dans l'incendie qui avait coûté la vie à son oncle, sa tante, ses grands-parents et tant marqué sa maman. Mais il savait une chose, une chose sur laquelle il pouvait parier sa vie, son père aimait sa mère. Qu'importe la distance et la force des gens qui lui ferait barrage, rien ne l'empêcherait de la sauver.

Il avait bien raison. Son père était fort, un peu rouillé, mais plus déterminé que jamais à retrouver et mettre les siens à l'abri du danger. C'est dans cette optique que l'ancien grand templier s'était rendu au cimetière de Pigna. Il était posté devant l'arbre où dormaient les cendres de son vieil ami, la mine sombre, une pelle dans la main droite. Son visage, habituellement placide, avait laissé place à une expression grisâtre et peinée, ravagée par des larmes provenant d'un océan de regrets incommensurable. Last le Héros Flamboyant s'assit en position du lotus au pied de l'arbre frêle où reposaient les restes de Neji, tenant encore fébrilement sa pelle dans sa main dominante. Neji Hyuga, le grand et puissant frère de sa femme, mais également son ami.

\- Bonjour Neji. Cela fait un bail mon pote l'incestueux. Oui, même si je ne le mérite pas, j'ai l'idiotie et l'arrogance de croire que nous le sommes encore. J'ai volé la vie paisible de ta mère, mis fin à l'existence de ton père, tué ta sœur et tu es mort par ma faute. Malgré tout, malgré mes fautes je t'ai toujours considéré comme mon ami, mon frère. Et pourtant, je n'ai pas pu tenir la promesse que je t'ai faite sur ton lit de mort. Hinata … Je suis désolé, je n'ai pas réussi à la protéger. Ils lui ont fait du mal et lui en feront sûrement encore.

Mais ne t'en fais pas, ils vont le payer au centuple, je vais m'en assurer personnellement. Je ferais en sorte qu'elle, ton neveu et ta nièce soient sains et saufs et à l'abri du danger. Ensuite... Ce combat sera rude, il y a de fortes chances qu'il ait raison de ce corps. Mais je n'ai qu'une parole, je ferais ce que j'ai à faire.

Sur ses mots, il se leva. Alors qu'il creusait pour récupérer ce qu'il avait enfoui depuis des années, certains souvenirs lui revinrent en mémoire.


	7. Chapter 7

**_Yo ici J'men ^^! Voici le chapitre 7 de Blood, à consommer sans modération._**

**Réponses review**

**Sakka-Sensei** : Yo sensei ! Inspecteur Sakka le retour ^^ Tu brûles pour Hima. Concernant l'histoire en général, même si je la connais, je la redécouvre moi même un peu en ce moment. Je n'avais pas relu les chapitres depuis longtemps, certains détails n'étaient plus tout frais. Oui, Boruto est implacable et brutal. C'est Kirua du manga Hunter X Hunter qui m'a servi de base pour lui ( si tu as le temps tape sur YouTube: " killua zoldyck amv courtesy call ", ça te fera écho à la sauvagerie dont fait preuve Boruto face à Polichinelle). Il est sadique est intraitable avec ses ennemis mais est attachant et pas du tout dénoué d'émotions ( il m'a profondément ému par moment même).

**Bonne lecture**.

**Chapitre 7**

**Le départ du Héros**

Huit ans plus tôt, dans les bas-fonds d'une église à l'apparence commune, une assemblée se réunit pour le mandater d'une mission des plus importantes. Ce jour-là, Naruto revenait tout juste victorieux d'un raid contre un groupe de vampires à la solde de _Pain_. Le blond avait l'habitude de n'en faire qu'à sa tête et d'obéir à sa hiérarchie que quand l'envie lui prenait. C'est la raison principale pour laquelle on ne lui proposait guère de faire partie des « 7 Samouraïs » même en comptant ses faits d'armes des plus glorieux. De toute façon, il n'aurait jamais accepté. Toujours est-il que, malgré son aversion pour l'autorité, il était là. Shikamaru, son ami d'enfance et Pitaya sa coéquipière, l'avait fortement conseillé de ne pas se soustraire à l'invitation de ce conseil.

Il marchait oisivement en sifflotant les mains dans les poches. Shikamaru l'attendait déjà depuis au moins une heure, mais cela lui était bien égal, ce dernier pestait pour un rien de toute manière. Il était trop stressé à son goût. C'est bien pour ça qu'il l'appelait : « Jean-stress ».

Mais… _Sacredieu_, protesta-t-il exaspéré en prenant sa tête dans ses mains !

Shikamaru était un ami de longue date. Cet homme en tenue de moine marron qui faisait clairement tache avec ses interminables cheveux noirs coiffés en queue de cheval, était aussi le fils du Grand Prêtre, l'un des hommes ayant le plus de pouvoir au sein de L'Ordre de Templiers. Néanmoins, cela ne lui montait pas à la tête. C'était un garçon simple, rêvant de choses simples et évitant par-dessus tout de se faire remarquer. Il était tout le contraire de son camarade. Mais en mettant de côté le fait qu'il passait le plus clair de son temps à lui faire la morale sur son ton monocorde et détaché si caractériel qui allait de pair avec son attitude flegmatique et fatiguée, il l'appréciait beaucoup.

\- Quoi ?

\- Y'a pas de « quoi » qui tienne, l'engueula-t-il de sa voix nasillarde ! C'est quoi cette tenue ? On est dans un sanctuaire, pas à la plage bon sang ! Mince, voilà que tu me fais jurer ! Et puis tu es en retard !

En effet. Le blond portait une chemise entre ouverte à manche courte, un short de bain aux motifs fleuris et des tongs, un accoutrement mal choisi au vue de la situation.

\- Quoi je suis en repos, se défendit le chasseur. Tu devrais te satisfaire de ma présence. N'empêche, vous êtes une belle bande d'hypocrites, me faire travailler le jour du Seigne-

\- Last, termines ta phrase et je t'arrache la langue, lui coupa la parole son camarade avec défiance !

\- Chut.

\- Ne me dis pas chut !

\- On est dans une église, lui rappela le Héros. Tu as oublié ?

\- Mince, reprit-il subitement à voix basse. Entre, ils t'attendent.

\- C'est bon, j'y vais. Tu devrais faire quelque chose pour ce stress, tu risques de mourir jeune à ce train-là.

\- Tiens-toi tranquille par pitié. Et ne sois pas impoli.

\- Oui maman.

Naruto ouvrit la porte et entra, toujours aussi insouciant. Derrière cette porte, il n'y avait rien. Rien d'autre qu'une pièce obscure, grande, vide et sale. Au milieu de cet océan noirâtre, se distinguait une table éclairée par l'énorme flamme gargantuesque d'une bougie. Autour de cette dernière prenaient place trois hommes vêtus d'une tunique blanche avec une imposante croix rouge sur le devant, symbole de l'Ordre des Templiers : Le Triumvirat. Trois personnes âgées trônant sur des chaises longues, augustes, serties de diamants et parsemées de gravures dorées. Des sièges allant à contrario avec cette pièce lugubre et cette table poussiéreuse.

Ces vieillards décidaient de tout, ils étaient garants de cette organisation illustre et gardaient dans leur cerveau ancestral, les secrets les plus noirs du monde. Cependant, bien qu'il les respectait, cela ne changea pas son attitude décontractée. Ce n'était pas vraiment de l'arrogance, bien qu'il le fût de nature. Non, c'était plus l'insouciance et la naïveté d'un enfant. Il était comme ça, spontané et insouciant quoi qu'il advienne.

\- Eh bien, me voici !

\- Tu es bien arrogant Last, le prit à parti celui à droite d'un ton grave !

\- Et pourtant, cela ne vous a pas empêché de faire, encore une fois, appel à mes services.

\- Tu ferais mieux de te terre mon enfant, lui conseilla celui de gauche, bien plus amical que son homologue. N'oublie pas qui nous sommes.

\- En effet, reste à ta place mon garçon, lui recommanda celui du milieu. Last, si ça ne tenait qu'à nous, on aurait confié cette tâche à l'un des « 7 Samouraïs ». Hélas ! le choix vient d'en haut.

\- D'en haut ? Vous êtes au sommet de l'organisation. Qui donc a pu vous forcer à faire cela, Jésus, les questionna-t-il, hilare ?

\- Moi, l'interrompit une voix provenant de l'ombre.

Un homme apparut derrière les trois sages. Naruto ne voyait guère son visage, il parvenait juste à entrevoir sa silhouette. Cependant, son attitude changea du tout au tout. Le calme avait laissé place à l'agitation, l'agitation à l'admiration, l'admiration à la peur. Cet inconnu avait beau être devant lui, il n'arrivait pas à ressentir sa présence. Il pensa tout d'abord que c'était son père, qui pour lui était encore porté disparu à cette époque. Minato étant le seul être humain capable de réaliser cet exploit à sa connaissance. Puis il comprit que c'était une autre personne, mais d'une puissance sûrement égale voir supérieure.

Il est vrai qu'à ce moment-là déjà, Naruto était considéré comme le plus grand tueur de vampires de toute l'Histoire. Mais il n'était rien en comparaison de la force et de la légende qu'incarnait son père. D'ailleurs, bien qu'il ait tué plus de vampires, en additionnant les démons, goules et autres créatures maléfiques, le palmarès de son paternel n'avait pas d'équivalent et ne serait jamais rattrapé.

Et pourtant il ressentait la même impression de puissance écrasante en face de cet inconnu. Il se rappela alors d'un nom. Quand il était enfant et s'entraînait avec son papa, ce dernier lui avait parlé d'un humain, l'un des seuls capables de rivaliser avec lui.

\- Tu es l'un des _Bachyir _: « Le Souverain ».

\- Ne le tutoie pas, hurla celui de droite, outré !

\- Ce n'est rien. Exactement. Tu sais qui je suis, c'est surprenant. Pour beaucoup, je ne suis qu'une légende parmi tant d'autres.

\- Mon père m'a parlé de toi. Tu existerais depuis plusieurs centaines d'années, je t'imaginais plus vieux.

\- Le corps et l'esprit sont des choses bien différentes…

\- Pardon ?

\- Venons-en au sujet qui t'amènes ici. Comme tu le sais, même si nous les dominons, les vampires sont encore une réelle menace pour ce monde. Certains d'entre eux sont de connivence avec des humains, d'autres se constituent une armée, d'autres encore propagent le chaos.

\- C'est vrai, mais ils sont gérables.

\- Connais-tu les Originels ?

\- Oui. Ceux-là sont à part, ils sont trop forts à gérer, même pour moi, avoua-t-il. Mais pour l'instant ils ne constituent pas une menace. Ils restent chacun dans leur coin. C'est à se demander ce qu'ils attendent.

\- Ils n'attendront plus bien longtemps. Et c'est pour ça que j'ai besoin de toi.

\- Où veux-tu en venir ?

\- Il y a des siècles, Daraam le Démon aux yeux rouges s'est fait sceller.

\- Oui, je connais cette histoire. Le Soleil, cet élu de Dieu, l'un des plus puissants parmi vous les _Bachyir_, a usé d'une magie obscure afin de l'emprisonner pour l'éternité.

\- Hélas! non.

\- « Non » ? Je ne comprends pas.

\- Il existe un moyen de briser ce sortilège, la vérité était cachée depuis des lustres, mais il semblerait que les Originels ont découvert la supercherie. Pour briser ce sceau, un rituel doit avoir lieu une nuit de pleine lune. Ce rituel est un sacrifice où le sang de l'auteur du sortilège doit être versé.

\- Mais il est mort depuis des siècles !

\- Certes, mais pas ses héritiers.

\- Ses héritiers… Je pensais qu'il n'en avait aucun.

\- Un mensonge utile pour protéger sa lignée. Ses derniers descendants vivent actuellement à Nantes. Last, à partir de ce jour et jusqu'à nouvel ordre, moi Le Souverain, te somme de te rapprocher de cette famille et de les protéger au péril de ta vie. Ce sont les humains les plus importants au monde et d'eux, dépend notre futur.

Alors qu'il revoyait ce jour qui avait inévitablement changé son destin, une voix le ramena au présent. Minato était là. La présence de son père le surprit. Il lui avait fait ses adieux en bonne et due forme et ne s'attendait guère à le revoir un jour, à plus forte raison dans cet endroit, seulement quelques heures après leur séparation. Il se saisit du coffre qui était à ses pieds, ignorant l'appel de son paternel. Dans ce grand coffre médiéval de bois et de fer, il y avait son passé. En emménageant en Corse, il avait enterré son épée et sa tunique de templier ainsi que tout son équipement avec les cendres de son ami. Il espérait ne jamais revoir ce coffre. Mais la vie étant ce qu'elle est, le revoilà devant lui.

Tandis qu'il enfila sa côte de maille en argent saint, il regardait d'un œil suspicieux son paternel. Ce dernier avait un visage blême et semblait gêné, cela était inhabituel. Le patriarche était inquiet et perdu. Il avait mené de nombreuses batailles sans être affecté par le doute ou la peur. Cependant, ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire lui paraissait bien plus difficile. Il aurait aimé être sur le champ de bataille à ce moment-là. Le combat n'avait plus aucun secret pour lui, par contre, le rôle de père… Le rôle de père demandait de l'empathie, de la tendresse et tout un tas de qualités qui lui faisaient défaut. Certes il aimait son fils, mais il ne savait pas comment lui montrer, il ne lui avait d'ailleurs jamais dit. Alors en l'entendant dire « adieu », il fût poussé à le suivre par un étrange sentiment. Il devait être franc avec lui pour une fois. Si ce n'était pas pour lui-même ou pour Naruto, il le devait au moins à Kushina.

Sa côte de maille maintenant en place, le Flamboyant se tourna vers son père. Il le fusillait de ses yeux azur, le regardant franchement en mettant sa tunique.

\- Tu es toujours aussi doué pour cacher ta présence.

\- Qui sait ? J'ai quelques restes en tout cas. Mais à un moment, tes sens étaient plus affûtés. Peut-être est-ce toi qui n'arrives plus à la repérer ?

\- Peut-être...

Le fils répondit simplement. Sa tunique mise, il prit sa ceinture et la serra autour de sa taille. Ensuite il se saisit de son fourreau dorsal et le mit en position. Enfin, il empoigna son épée, sa vieille camarade : _Glittering Death_, « la Mort Etincelante ». Elle n'avait rien perdu de sa beauté ou de son éclat. On avait du mal à croire qu'elle demeurait sous terre depuis presque dix ans. Il l'observa un moment avant de la ranger dans son dos. Il commença à reboucher le trou après avoir remis le coffre à sa place. Tout en creusant, il s'adressa à son père.

\- Je t'écoute. Tu as beau prendre ton pied à me critiquer, je doute que tu ais fait tout ce chemin pour me dire ça.

\- Tu as raison.

\- Eh bien parle ! Cela ne te ressemble pas de tourner autour du pot.

\- Ce que j'ai à te dire est compliqué.

\- Depuis quand est-ce que tu as des réserves pour me dire quoi que ce soit, manifesta-il sa surprise en criant, tout en continuant de reboucher son trou ? Allez, vas-y râle comme tu sais si bien le faire.

\- S'il te plaît.

\- Quoi ? C'est vrai, tu n'as qu'à faire comme d'habitude. Tes grognements ne me font plus rien, ils font partie de ton caractère. Vas-y de bon cœur papa.

\- Pour l'amour du ciel, est-ce que tu peux te taire juste quelques secondes !

Son coffre à nouveau dans les entrailles de la terre, il jeta sa pelle et accorda à son père toute son attention.

\- Je t'écoute. Mais fais vite, je dois y aller.

\- Merci… Je ferai au mieux. Mon fils, tu vas partir pour un voyage peut-être sans retour alors je voulais que tu saches quelque chose. Quelque chose d'important. Je suis un guerrier, un templier avant d'être un homme, tu sais ? Cela a toujours était ainsi. Je me bats depuis tellement longtemps que j'ai oublié depuis quand. Alors, quand ta mère a donné sa vie pour te mettre au monde, j'ai fait ce que je savais faire, la seule chose que je savais faire. Je t'ai entraîné, j'ai entraîné un soldat au lieu d'éduquer un fils. Dès l'enfance j'ai commencé à te transmettre tout mon savoir, tout mon art. Tu savais tuer avant même d'apprendre à marcher. Te servir d'un sabre avant de savoir utiliser une fourchette. Connaissais déjà un nombre incalculable d'arts martiaux au même âge que Boruto.

Il fit une courte pause avant de reprendre

-Tu avais mon talent et c'est sans problème que tu as perpétué la gloire de mon nom. Naruto, depuis ta naissance jusqu'à ce que tu deviennes « Last le Héros Flamboyant », tu ne m'as jamais déçu. Bien sûr certaines fois tu as agi à l'encontre de ce que je t'ai inculqué, mais en étant honnête et en suivant ton code d'honneur. Je n'aurais pas pu rêver meilleur fils. Mais j'aurais voulu être ton père. Pas un meilleur père, car en soit je n'en ai jamais vraiment été un. J'aurais voulu que tu naisses dans une autre famille, une famille normale. Que tu puisses t'épanouir dans une vie banale loin du combat entre le bien et le mal. C'est pourquoi, quand tu m'as retrouvé et es venu avec Hinata, j'ai tout de suite accepté de t'aider. J'ai vu ça comme une chance de t'offrir la vie que tu aurais dû avoir. Tout ça pour dire que je suis fier de toi et que je t'aime.

\- Tu-Tu as dit quoi ? Papa…

\- Oui je sais. C'est la première fois que je te le dis. Je sais que d'une manière ou d'une autre la façon dont je t'ai traité a interféré dans tes relations avec Boruto. Les erreurs du fils viennent des fautes du père… Mais j'ai vu à quel point tu aimes tes enfants et essayes de leur offrir tout ce que toi tu n'as jamais eu. Tu as travaillé dur pour les emmener dans des lieux magiques, tu as été attentionné et présent, tu n'as jamais été avare en amour, témoignant ton affection sans soucis et sans aucune retenue. Tu es le père que j'aurai aimé être.

Naruto était bouche bée. Il n'en revenait pas. Jamais il n'aurait cru un jour entendre ces mots-là de la bouche de son père.

\- Papa j-, commença-t-il bouleversé par l'émotion.

Ne lui laissant pas le temps de répondre, Minato le prit dans ses bras et lui chuchota dans l'oreille.

\- Ne dis rien mon fils. Va, va retrouver ta famille. J'ai confiance en toi. Sauve ma belle-fille et mes petits-enfants.

Se libérant de son étreinte, il attrapa les épaules de son père et déposa son front sur le sien.

\- Tu as ma parole, je les sauverai.

Alors que l'ancien templier qui reprenait du service s'éloignait de lui en se dirigeant vers la sortie du cimetière, il l'interpella pour lui donner une dernière offrande.

\- Fiston, j'ai un dernier cadeau pour toi. Je sais que tu es un bon nageur, mais je pense que tu iras plus vite avec lui.

Alors qu'il se retournait, il vit dans les mains de son père un cube de couleur métallique incrusté de sillons aux formes diverses et de marques provenant d'une langue inconnue. Cet objet contenait un esprit guerrier. Les esprits guerriers sont de redoutables esprits bestiaux qui ont été emprisonnés pour s'être rebellés contre le créateur.

Ils demeurent prisonniers de leur geôle sinistre jusqu'à ce qu'un humain décide de ne faire qu'un avec eux et que ces derniers consentent à devenir leur familier.

\- Je ne rêve pas, hallucina le fils !? C'est bien lui, c'est Dabi ton familier !

\- Oui, il était mon partenaire et maintenant, c'est sur toi qu'il va veiller. Il est déjà d'accord, il t'apprécie beaucoup et cela depuis que tu es un marmot. Tiens, tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire, fils.

Il accepta le présent du vieil homme. Puis, serrant de toutes ses forces ce cube étrange, il commença l'incantation, le pacte qui le lierait à vie avec cet animal fabuleux et puissant.

_\- Ô toi, cheval ailé, destrier sans égal, sublime cet endroit de la magnificence de ton divin crin blanchâtre. Ô toi qui autrefois fis abattre la foudre sur les hommes en étant l'objet de la colère de Zeus. Ô toi qui dors parmi les étoiles, rejoins pour moi la terre des mortels. Confonds ton âme à la mienne jusqu'à ma mort. Viens à moi esprit guerrier, apparais ici : Pégase !_

Le cube trembla, scintilla, lévita avant d'exploser en une infinité de particules microscopiques. Il laissa place à une fumée blanche. Cette fumée disparut peu à peu pour faire apparaître l'esprit invoqué. Il était là. Un cheval ailé, d'une taille colossale, possédant une longue et solide corne entre les deux yeux. Ses ailles bien que repliées demeuraient captivantes et magistrales.

Son crin était d'un blanc majestueux sans la moindre trace d'impureté. Mis à part sa crinière et sa queue. Elles, étaient en flammes, des flammes d'un bleu aussi limpide et hypnotique que celui des yeux de son nouveau maître. Il avait également des sabots d'un noir rustre, aussi robustes que des diamants.

\- Salut, le faiblard, le salua son nouveau binôme. Cela fait longtemps petit. Tu as bien changé.

Il ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il resta silencieux. Naruto fit le tour de la bête, émerveillé par la beauté et la force qui se dégageait d'elle.

\- Toi aussi, lui retourna-t-il le compliment. Tu as toujours eu ces flammes bleues ?

\- Non, ma queue et ma crinière étaient enduites par la foudre. Seulement, en pactisant avec toi, j'ai bénéficié de tes propres attributs.

\- Les flammes.

\- Exactement.

\- Dommage, j'aimais bien tes éclairs moi.

\- N'aie crainte, mes pouvoirs sont toujours là, j'ai seulement reçu une mise à jour liée à tes propres capacités.

\- Ah, cool ! Dabi, tu connais la situation ?

\- Quelle question idiote ! Toi et moi nous sommes liés maintenant, le faiblard. Je sais tout ce qu'i savoir. Monte, on a un long trajet qui nous attend.

Sans se faire prier, il bondit et s'assit sur sa nouvelle monture.

\- Au fait, tu ne devrais pas m'appeler « Maître » ou un truc du genre, fanfaronna le blond maintenant installé plus confortablement ?

\- N'y compte pas, refusa catégoriquement l'étalon ! Je continuerais à t'appeler « faiblard » comme je l'ai toujours fait. Accroche-toi bien !

\- Et à quoi tu veux que je m'accroche ?

Soudain un filet et des rênes d'or se matérialisèrent.

\- Voilà, t'es content ?

\- Une selle ne serait pas de refus non plus.

\- Jamais ! Ce truc est disgracieux et méprisable. Je ne suis pas un vulgaire cheval, je suis Pégase !

\- Ok, ne t'emballe pas. N'empêche, tu aimes vraiment ce qui est tape à l'œil toi, hein Dabi ?

\- Silence !

\- Bien sur ce, on y va. Vole !

Après un hennissement d'un son royal, Dabi regarda une ultime fois son ancien maître, comme pour lui dire qu'il n'avait pas oublié sa promesse de protéger Naruto et également lui dire au revoir. Enfin, il galopa dans ce grand cimetière désert avant de déployer ses ailes et de s'envoler, haut, très haut dans le ciel.

\- Au revoir mon fils. Veille bien sur lui Dabi et aide-le dans son but. Naruto, Boruto, Dabi… Vous êtes forts et courageux tous les trois. Néanmoins, vous aurez peut-être besoin de son aide. _No-limit_ boy, ou devrai-je peut-être l'appeler par son surnom le plus célèbre : « Le Sabreur Balafré ». Je vais devoir faire appel à lui. Merde! Est-ce que ce sale garnement m'écoutera? Espérons que le temps l'ai rendu plus docile et moins turbulent.


	8. Chapter 8

**_Yo ici J'men ^^! 2 bonnes nouvelles ! D'abord voici un nouveau chapitre. Ensuite, la suite est en cours d'écriture. _**

**Réponses review**

**Sakka-Sensei** : Yo sensei ! Non Sensei ! C'est un blasphème que tu fais là (!_!) Plus sérieusement, en japonnais le "r" se prononce comme le "l", donc ça s'écrit "Kirua" mais se dit '' Kilua". Du coup tu connais bien le personnage ;) L'un de mes personnages préféré et l'inspiration du protagoniste principal de cette histoire.

C'et l'une de mes préférés également cette phrase. Elle aurait peut-être eu plus d'effet si je l'avais utilisé pour clore le chapitre. Mais elle reste marquante. Premier apparition de Shika ! C'est un flash-back mais c'est une belle entrée en scène. xD Kakashi... Effectivement, ayant une cicatrice ça lui irait bien.

Bonne lecture.

Chapitre 8

**Un réveil difficile**

Hinata ouvrit ses yeux noirs lentement, avec difficulté. Elle était seule, dans un endroit qui ne lui disait rien, clôt, triste, avec pour seule ouverture une petite fenêtre bien trop haute pour elle et obstruée par des barreaux. Black-out total. Elle ne se rappelait pas comment elle était arrivée là. Se réveillant doucement sur un lit qui n'était pas le sien, dans une chambre aux murs ternes et au papier peint sans âme qui n'était pas la sienne, dans une robe de chambre bleu-vomis beaucoup trop grande qu'elle ne se souvenait pas avoir revêtue.

Elle se releva laborieusement, faisant geindre la relique de métal qui lui servait de lit. Assise sur le mobilier du sommeil, la sensation étrange d'avoir été droguée, elle scruta de ses yeux fatigués ce lieu mystérieux. Une minute était suffisante pour faire le tour de son nouveau domicile. Bizarre… L'atmosphère des lieux, cette odeur de médicament et de propreté désagréable, son accoutrement, le blanc présent partout ; tout semblait indiquer qu'elle se trouvait dans un hôpital.

La brune pinça ses joues avec ses mains, la douleur signifiait qu'elle ne rêvait pas. Puis, la sensation de pincement au niveau des joues maintenant partie, elle fut tétanisée par l'horreur et la surprise. Ses mains. Oui, elle venait de toucher ses joues avec ses mains. Sa main gauche qu'elle n'arrivait plus à bouger était redevenue fonctionnelle. Sa main droite que _Death_ avait coupée était à nouveau là et bien portante.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?!

Elle se redressa et posa les pieds par terre. Elle s'effondra aussitôt sur le carrelage gelé de sa nouvelle demeure. Prenant appui maladroitement sur son ancienne main dominante, elle remarqua un bracelet sur son poignet droit. On pouvait y lire « Patiente Hyûga ». Pourquoi portait-il son nom de jeune fille ? Cette question en fit naître une autre: où étaient Naruto et leurs enfants ? Hinata commença à avoir du mal à respirer. Elle faisait une crise de panique. Tout cela la dépassait complètement.

Soudain, des bruits de pas, le son des clés qu'on tourne dans la serrure de la porte de sa chambre, et cette dernière qu'on ouvre. Enfin, un homme en Blue jean, chemise et blouse blanches se présente. Ses cheveux crépusculaires étaient aussi longs que les siens. Malgré son métier incarnant l'altruisme et la bienveillance, son sourire lui donnait un air sournois. Sa peau était pâle, très pâle. Le plus perturbant, restait surtout les deux perles de jade brillantes qui lui faisaient office d'yeux.

\- Vous vous êtes enfin réveillée, mademoiselle Hyûga.

La brune était confuse et avait peur, mais elle devait avoir des réponses à ses questions.

\- Où suis-je ?

\- Vous avez à nouveau perdu contact avec la réalité, on vous a donc renvoyée vers nous. Vous êtes à l'Hôpital Saint-Charles. Je suis votre psychiatre, le docteur Orochimaru. Vous vous souvenez de moi ?

\- Ce que vous dites n'a aucun sens, commença la jeune femme. Je ne suis jamais venue ici. Je ne suis pas folle !

\- Vous êtes en plein épisode psychotique bref. Ne vous inquiétez pas, après quelques jours, vous devriez aller mieux.

\- Vous ne m'écoutez pas, contesta-t-elle son diagnostic avec véhémence. Je n'ai rien à faire là. Je vais très bien.

\- Hinata … soupira l'homme aux yeux d'un vert luisant. Si vous n'acceptez pas la vérité je ne pourrais pas vous aider.

\- Vous ne comprenez pas, ma famille est en danger. Par pitié, laissez-moi sortir, l'implora-t-elle à genoux !

\- « Sortir » ? Et pour aller où ?

\- Sauver mes enfants.

\- Ma pauvre Hinata, vous êtes encore plus atteinte que la fois précédente.

\- Quoi ?

\- Hinata, vous n'avez jamais eu d'enfants.

Le temps paraissait s'être figé. Elle fixait cet homme avec de grands yeux hagards et désabusés. Elle n'avait jamais eu d'enfants ? Impossible ! Boruto et Himawari étaient tout pour elle, elle avait bâti sa vie autour d'eux. Son rôle de maman était la pièce maîtresse de sa personnalité. Son « P'tit homme » et son « lapinou d'amour », ses choupinours, étaient ses raisons de vivre, cela ne pouvait être qu'un mensonge. Un odieux et horrible mensonge ! Elle ne se ferait pas avoir, elle devait tout faire pour sortir de là.

\- Vous mentez, s'écria-t-elle ! Boruto et Hima existent, mes enfants existent !

\- Pourquoi ferai-je une pareille chose ?

\- Vous travaillez pour eux, l'accusa-t-elle.

\- « Eux » ? Qui ça eux ?

\- Les vampires.

\- Les vampires, répéta-t-il hilare. Mais les vampires n'existent pas voyons.

\- Si ! Ils existent ! Ils sont venus chez moi. Ils m'ont attaquée. L'un des leurs m'a même coupé la main droite avec son épée.

\- La main droite ?

\- Oui, affirma-t-elle avec conviction.

\- Vous parlez de la main que je vois sous mes yeux affutés à l'instant ?

\- Oui – Enfin non. Je sais c'est bizarre, mais elle était encore coupée il y a encore quelques heures.

Elle ne pouvait nier que tout ce qui venait de sortir de sa bouche ces dernières minutes était un peu fort de café. Non, pire que ça, c'était typiquement le genre de propos qu'une personne folle ou mentalement dérangée tiendrait. Elle-même n'aurait pas cru à la véracité d'une histoire aussi grotesque si elle ne l'avait pas vécu. Le docteur n'avait pas fini de choquer la jeune maman.

\- Mademoiselle Taiyō, vos propos sont incohérents. Vous parlez d'un complot vampirique dans lequel je serais mêlé, d'enfants qui n'ont jamais vu le jour et de main coupée. Vous êtes conscientes que ce n'est pas rationnel ? Vous devez vous faire aider, vos propos sont totalement délirants.

\- Je sais que c'est difficile à croire, mais il y a encore quelques minutes, j'avais un moignon à la place de cette main, dit-elle en lui montrant sa main droite. Je ne suis pas une menteuse, je vous le jure.

\- Je vous crois.

\- Merci !

\- Vous n'êtes pas une menteuse, vous êtes malade.

\- Mais puisque je vous dis que-

\- Vous êtes là depuis déjà trois jours.

\- Trois…jours?

\- Oui, et avant cela vous avez été internée à de nombreuses reprises, avec vos deux mains, ajouta le psychiatre.

\- Non…non, non, non, non… Non ! Ce n'est pas possible. Laissez-moi partir !

\- Si vous insistez tant pour sortir, on va devoir vous garder de force. De plus la durée de votre internement sera augmentée, pour votre bien.

Se sentant prise au piège, poussée par son instinct, la jeune femme se mit sur ses deux jambes, qui répondaient enfin à ses ordres. Là était sa première erreur.

\- Si vous ne voulez pas me laisser partir, je passerai sans votre autorisation.

Là était sa deuxième.

\- Ne m'obligez pas à vous faire du mal. J'essaye de vous aider, mais il faut que vous fassiez un pas vers moi.

\- La seule chose qui va aller vers vous, c'est mon poing.

Là était son dernier faux pas.

\- Je vois, c'est dommage.

\- Vous ne me faites pas peur, j'ai affronté bien pire.

\- Occupez-vous d'elle.

D'un coup, quatre hommes en blouse blanche plus proches des gorilles que des infirmiers, entrèrent dans sa chambre. Elle fut brutalement mise au sol. Deux d'entre eux se saisirent de ses jambes, un autre maintenait ses bras immobiles, tandis que le dernier lui enfonça une seringue dans le cou.

\- Non arrêtez ! Ne faites pas ça, je vous en prie !

\- C'est un sédatif, vous irez mieux après, lui assura son médecin.

\- Pourquoi vous me faites ça ? Pourquoi…

Hinata à présent endormie, fut couchée dans son lit grinçant avant de se faire attacher les membres à des sangles. Après cinq heures de profond sommeil, elle reprit connaissance. Elle se trouvait dans un fauteuil roulant, poussé par un infirmier inconnu. La jeune femme avait la tête qui tournait et ses membres se montraient lourds. Rien de bien étonnant, en plus du sédatif puissant, on lui avait administré un cocktail d'antidépresseurs et d'anxiolytiques qui auraient assommé un ours. Dans ce genre d'établissement, la surmédication n'était pas rare, pour le bien-être et la tranquillité du personnel. Outre son incapacité à se mouvoir, elle se sentait faible et elle voyait flou.

Ils prirent un ascenseur et descendirent deux étages, pour arriver au rez-de-chaussée. Son cerveau avait été tellement souillé par les drogues qu'elle ne le remarqua même pas. Elle ne contrôlait plus sa mâchoire, bavait et avait du mal à s'exprimer.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas ce sont des effets secondaires. Tout ira bien dans quelques minutes.

Quelques minutes plus tard, leur voyage était fini.

\- Le diner sera servi dans dix minutes, mademoiselle Hyûga. Profitez-en pour faire connaissance.

Elle voulait lui répondre mais n'arriva qu'à balbutier quelques mots sans cohérence. Tandis que l'infirmier à qui on l'avait confié s'en alla, elle découvrit la salle où elle passerait la majorité de son séjour. Une grande pièce sans couleur comme le reste de l'Hôpital Saint-Charles, meublée avec une infinité de poufs disposés aléatoirement. Des fenêtres, cette fois-ci à sa hauteur, mais toujours condamnées par des barreaux qui dévoilaient un peu plus le paysage au-delà du bâtiment. On pouvait voir un grand jardin, puis une longue clôture, surmontée de fil barbelé, qui entourait toute la propriété.

Dans le reste de cette salle, il y avait aussi une télé, et une grande table carrée avec huit chaises. C'était tout ce qu'il y avait dans cet endroit. Aucun autre objet, pas de livres, magazine, musique, de feuilles, de feutres ou crayons, rien qui pourrait les divertir. Rien à part cette télé à la chaîne unique. Une chaine d'information en continu plus stressante qu'autre chose qui rendit son mal être encore plus réel. Bien qu'elle ne voyait pas nettement ce qui était affiché, elle put entendre : « Il est 19 h 11, nous sommes le 2 mai… ».

Le reste lui était indifférent. Le 2 mai… Il s'était donc bien écoulé plusieurs jours. Elle n'en revenait pas. Tellement pas qu'elle ne remarqua point qu'il manquait un jour, étant donné qu'elle avait été enlevée le 28 avril. Autour d'elle, l'agitation était à son comble. Parmi ses camarades d'infortune : des dépressifs, des alcooliques, des toxicomanes, des suicidaires, tous des gens exceptionnels. Des gens vulnérables et éreintés par la vie, mais avec lesquels elle n'avait rien en commun. Ils étaient cinq, trois femmes et deux hommes. Beaucoup d'entre eux sont en chaussettes – ou pieds nus. Deux femmes ont les yeux rivés sur la télé, mais aucune ne fait vraiment attention au programme. Elles sont simplement là. Un des hommes parlait tout seul en faisant de grands gestes et les cent pas. L'autre, assis les genoux collés à sa poitrine, avait une fleur fanée dans la main droite. Il possédait un regard de jais vide, pareil à celui d'un chien ayant attendu le retour de son maître durant plusieurs années et qui, à présent, avait perdu tout espoir de le revoir.

Plongée dans cet univers inconnu de délires, de violence et de souffrance, terrorisée, se sentant extrêmement seule ainsi qu'en décalage total avec les autres patients, elle se mit à pleurer. Elle n'avait rien à faire là. Elle aurait tant voulu que son tendre mari soit là pour la rassurer, pour lui dire que tout allait bien se passer et enfin la prendre dans ses bras pour l'emmener très loin, très loin d'ici.

Hélas ! elle devait se rendre à l'évidence, elle allait devoir rester ici encore longtemps. Oui, mais pendant combien de temps ? Sortirait-elle un jour de cette prison d'une infernale blancheur ? Une angoisse effroyable la saisit.

19 h 20, les infirmiers installèrent tout le monde autour de la table, c'était l'heure du dîner. Le repas était infect, néanmoins, chaque personne mangeait sans se faire prier, tous sauf elle. Le stress, les médicaments, la situation… Elle était à bout.

Une patiente, la dernière des trois femmes, remarqua sa détresse et vint vers elle. Elle lui parla. Elle n'avait pas de sujet précis, c'était juste histoire de rompre ce lourd silence et de lui remonter un peu le moral. Ensuite, elle lui proposa de commenter les infos avec elle. La nouvelle résidente de l'Hôpital de Saint Charles resta silencieuse, elle ne pleurait plus, mais n'avait guère d'appétit ou l'envie de parler d'actualité. Sa nouvelle amie lui offrit des madeleines. Celle qui se prenait pour la maman de Boruto ne voulait rien avaler, cependant elle insista.

\- Force-toi ma grande ! Mange, avec tous les médocs qu'ils nous donnent, il faut vraiment avoir quelque chose dans l'estomac, lui conseilla-t-elle sur un ton amical.

\- Merci, c'est gentil.

Elle accepta finalement cette offrande. Ses bouchées manquaient de vigueur, mais au moins, elle mangeait.

\- Ce n'est rien, on doit s'aider entre détenues ! Dis-moi, c'est quoi ton petit nom ?

\- Mon nom ?

\- Oui, patient « 47 » ça sonne plutôt mal. Quoi que, c'est le numéro _d'Hitman, _donc c'est plutôt stylé en fin de compte.

\- « Patiente 47 » ?

\- Oui, c'est ton numéro. Il est inscrit sur ta robe de chambre est sur ton bracelet. Regarde, c'est ici, à côté de ton nom…Tai…Hyûga !

\- Oui…Hyûga, Hinata Hyûga.

\- Ouais bof, je vais garder « 47 ». Moi C'est Karin, juste Karin, sourit-elle.

\- Morr… OK, juste Morr. Tu es très joviale.

Karin était effectivement une femme très joviale, sa bonne humeur égayait le quotidien morose et sinistre de l'ensemble de ses camarades. Qu'elle était drôle et belle ! Elle possédait une paire de lunettes sans verre, « pour sa sécurité », qu'elle ne quittait jamais. Une chevelure rousse, coiffée de façon très sophistiquée : mi-longs et ébouriffés du côté droit, longs et lisses du côté gauche, avec deux mèches tombant devant sur le front. Elle avait aussi un grain de beauté sur sa joue gauche.

Les effets du sédatif et des médicaments se dissipèrent, Hinata se retrouvait. Les idées maintenant plus claires, elle observait méticuleusement les alentours. Elle n'avait pas l'intention de s'attarder ici. Elle devait s'enfuir, et le plus vite serait le mieux.

\- N'y pense même pas, s'écria Karin tout d'abord en lui agrippant le bras ! Si tu ne te plies pas à leurs règles, ils n'hésiteront pas à te mettre en CSI et ça, c'est l'horreur, ça laisse des séquelles, continua-t-elle à voix basse.

En l'entendant, le patient qui débattait avec lui-même plus tôt se mit à trembler. CSI : Chambre de Soins Intensifs. Cette abréviation lui rappelait de mauvais souvenirs. Il commençait à faire une crise. Il frappa du poing sur la table, jeta ses couverts en plastique par terre et se balança avec violence sur sa chaise tout en hurlant qu'il n'y retournerait pas. L'un des infirmiers présents se dirigeait vers lui armé d'une seringue. Sachant très bien la suite des événements, Karin se leva et demanda à l'infirmier de la laisser faire.

\- Je ne veux pas y aller ! Je n'y retournerai plus ! Plus jamais, hurla-t-il à plein poumon !

\- Calme-toi Hector, personne ne va te remmener là-bas. Ils vont te piquer si tu continues, alors s'il te plaît calme-toi, le conjura-t-elle.

Karin le prit dans ses bras affectueusement. Sa bouche près de son oreille, elle lui chantonna une berceuse. Petit à petit Hector se calma, apaisé par cette douce mélodie. Karin finit par le lâcher. La rousse quitta son ami pour faire face à l'infirmier. Cet homme était l'un des gorilles qui avaient attaqué Hinata plus tôt dans la journée, cependant elle ne s'en souvenait pas. Peu importe, il allait bientôt faire en sorte de graver son visage dans sa mémoire.

\- Quoi ?

\- Vous voyez, on peut calmer quelqu'un sans avoir besoin de le shooter, l'endormir ou l'enfermer dans une salle isolée de tout pendant des siècles.

\- S'il recommence encore il prendra cher, l'avertit l'homme avant de repartir.

\- Oui, infirmier Joël.

Karin/Morr retourna s'asseoir près de la « patiente 47 », souriante, le sentiment du devoir accompli.

\- C'est quoi le CSI, demanda-t-elle craintive ?

\- C'est la Chambre d'Isolement, elle est aussi appelée CSI, la chambre de soins intensifs. C'est leur moyen de pression favori. Cette pratique honteuse, infâme, humiliante, sortie d'un autre temps, qu'on croyait aboli, je ne la souhaite à personne même pas à mon pire ennemi. Le principe est simple : une pièce d'une dizaine de mètres carrés, close, une pièce aux murs, sol et plafond recouverts de matelas blanc, pourvue de toilettes verrouillées de l'extérieur ce qui vous contraint à aller uriner dans un seau peu hygiénique sous « l'œil bienveillant » d'une caméra de vidéosurveillance, et avec un lit fixé au sol. C'est le Docteur Orichimaru qui m'a gratifié de ce voyage. Je n'étais pas assez « docile » et « trop bavarde ». Il a dit : « Déshabillez-la et chambre d'isolement », d'un ton froid.

Elle prit une courte pause afin de reprendre son souffle avant de reprendre.

-En CSI, on y rentre nue, on nous enfile un pyjama et c'est parti pour l'enfer de l'isolement. La non-communication poussée à l'extrême ! Les repas se font désormais à l'intérieur de cette cage, et si, et seulement si, on n'a pas trop tapé à la porte. On ne sait pas combien de temps le calvaire se poursuivra. Pour ma part, il aura duré 48 heures, la première fois. Les pires de ma vie et de loin… Je suis arrivée à un tel niveau de détresse dans ce cachot que là, pour la première fois de ma vie, oui je souhaitais mettre fin à mes jours sans plus attendre. Mais mon bas de pyjama attaché à mon lit ne constituait apparemment pas une technique de pendaison optimale, déclara-t-elle hilare.

Tandis que sa nouvelle amie l'observait en silence atterrée par son récit et navrée pour elle, Karin poursuivit de lui dévoiler les horribles supplices qu'elle avait subi.

-J'ai dû me résigner et prendre mon mal en patience, en attendant que l'on me libère. Quand ils m'ont enfin ouvert la porte, j'étais allongée sur le lit, la tête enfouie dans ma taie d'oreiller. Cet enfoiré de psychiatre de mes deux a dit : « _Se met une taie d'oreiller sur la tête, patiente dans la provocation »._ Ouais, on peut le voir comme ça, ha ha ha, rit-elle.

\- C'est cruel et inhumain !

-En effet « 47 ». Comment peut-on croire à notre époque que le fait d'enfermer une personne en détresse et de la laisser seule face à sa tristesse et ses angoisses pour une durée indéterminée, pourrait améliorer son bien-être ? Je ne comprends pas… C'est de la maltraitance psychologique.

Là-bas, on perd notre humanité. La deuxième fois que j'ai été placée en chambre d'isolement, on me donnait 100mg de tercian, trois fois par jour. J'étais tellement shootée que je n'arrivais plus à parler à un rythme normal, ni à déglutir, je faisais de fausses routes avec ma propre salive, ha haha ! J'y ai passé au moins trois mois, je ne sais pas exactement. On perd un peu la notion du temps, tu sais, dans cet enfer blanc. Moi, j'ai eu l'impression d'y être restée des années.

\- Tu as dû terriblement souffrir, constat-elle avec effroi. Je n'imagine même pas ce que tu as pu ressentir.

\- Comment te décrire ce que l'on ressent? Un sentiment d'abandon, d'inutilité, d'être dans une prison où la couleur et le temps n'existent pas, une chambre à gaz où règne l'insécurité, la confusion, la colère, un ennui mortel, l'absence d'intimité, une tristesse pesante et l'impuissance. La solitude est vraiment ce qui est le plus insurmontable. La troisième fois a été la pire.

La rousse releva lentement ses manches. «J'ai toujours des cicatrices », murmura-t-elle, toujours aussi joviale malgré les marques de contention sur ses poignets, traces indélébiles des traitements inhumains qu'elle avait subi.

\- Il s'est passé quoi la troisième fois, la questionna-t-elle encore, en étant gênée par cette curiosité morbide qui la rongeait ?

\- Je refusais de manger, je n'obéissais pas aux règles, alors ils ont agi. Des infirmiers m'y emmenèrent. Sans conscience du temps, avec comme seul compagnon le cliquetis de la sonde naso-gastrique qui me nourrissait. J'étais devenue un animal qu'on gave. Un jour, où par miracle j'étais consciente mais toujours attachée, j'ai eu envie de faire pipi. J'ai appelé le personnel pendant des années. J'ai crié à en perdre la voix. Mais personne n'est venu. J'ai fini par me faire dessus.

\- Mon Dieu, laissa échapper la maman horrifiée !

\- Ce n'était pas désagréable au début tu sais, essaya-t-elle de dédramatiser la situation. C'était chaud, soulageant même. C'est après que le bas blesse. La honte fait son effet. On a le sentiment d'avoir perdu toute dignité. J'avais aussi froid, je suis resté longtemps ainsi. Enfin, ils sont venus, moi qui pensais naïvement avoir goûté au paroxysme de la cruauté humaine…

Ils m'ont déshabillée de force et m'ont écarté les jambes pour me placer une couche pour incontinents. Ils m'ont arraché ma veste de pyjama et essayé d'ôter mon soutien-gorge, le tout avec une violence inouïe. Je ressens cet acte comme un viol de mon intimité. Cette fois, mon calvaire a duré un an.

En y repensant, sa gorge se noue et son estomac se serre. Toutefois, comme un signe de révolte, une béquille qui la maintenait debout et pour se donner de la force, Karin continuait de sourire.

\- Je n'aurais jamais pensé que des endroits comme ça existaient encore… Il faut prévenir les médias.

\- Les médias ? Et comment ?

\- Tu pourrais demander à ta famille ? Il y a bien des visites, non ?

\- Tu ne sais donc pas « Patient 47 » ? Nous sommes tous en HDT.

\- En quoi ?

\- Hospitalisation à la Demande d'un Tiers, c'est ta propre famille qui t'a envoyée ici. Tu n'as plus de droits, de consentement, tu n'es plus rien. Abandonne tout espoir, résigne-toi à obéir, et un jour peut-être, ils te laisseront partir. Si tu t'opposes à eux, ça va mal finir, les plus récalcitrants sont direct envoyés en CSI sans autre forme de procès. Quand on sort de là, nous devenons enfin dociles comme un mouton. Un mouton prêt à quémander ou presque les médicaments que l'on nous prescrit et que l'on nous donne à heure fixe trois fois par jour. Mais il y a pire, il y a la chambre de Thor. Alors, sois gentille, c'est pour ton bien.

Hinata était effarée et bien consciente des risques. Cependant l'histoire de Karin la motiva encore plus à s'échapper. Elle avait peur évidemment, mais outre son enfermement, l'état de ses enfants la préoccupait davantage.

\- Je ne peux pas rester ici, mes enfants ont besoin de moi ! Et puis, ce que tu dis n'a pas de sens. Je n'ai plus de famille, comment elle aurait pu demander mon hospitalisation ? Je-

\- Rose, la surprit un homme.

Elle le reconnut, c'était l'homme qui était assis recroquevillé sur lui-même avec une fleur morte dans la main tout à l'heure. En le regardant de plus près, elle fut bouleversée par son apparence. C'était un homme brun, à la barbe sale et aux longs cheveux ébouriffés, cachant presque ses yeux. Il était d'une maigreur surréaliste, un cadavre aurait était plus corpulent. Il avait les joues creusées, un teint maladif, la peau sur les os, se tenant comme il le pouvait sur ses frêles et fragiles jambes et ses pieds nus.

\- _Don't worry_, c'est Rose.

\- Rose?

\- Oui, c'est comme ça qu'on l'appelle.

\- Rose, répéta l'homme en s'approchant au plus près du visage de cette inconnue aux cheveux noirs !

Elle recula au fond de sa chaise, son nouveau copain ne sentait pas très bon.

\- Excuse-le. Il n'est pas méchant, tu sais, juste un peu dérangé. Mais bon, quand on connait son histoire on ne peut pas lui en vouloir.

\- Son histoire ? Oh ! Arrête de me renifler !

\- Stoppe-toi Rose, elle a dit non !

Il obtempéra, puis, n'ayant plus la force de rester debout, il se mit à quatre pattes et reparti dans son coin.

\- Il m'a reniflé, dit-elle étonnée.

\- Il t'aime bien, il ne fait pas ça à tout le monde tu sais, l'informa la rousse. Rose est gentil et inoffensif. Très doux aussi. Malgré ce qu'ils lui ont fait.

\- Oui, tu en as parlé précédemment. Qu'a-t-il subi?

\- Sept ans, se contenta-t-elle de répondre.

\- Sept ans ?

\- Il est resté en CSI pendant sept ans. Il a aussi fait un séjour dans la chambre de Thor. Je ne sais pas comment il a fait pour survivre, je me serai suicidée en avalant ma propre langue à sa place. Hector y a passé seulement dix-sept jours et moi, un an et pourtant, cela nous a marqués à un point que tu ne peux imaginer. Alors sept ans…Je n'imagine pas-non, je ne veux même pas imaginer ce qu'il ressent.

Buvant les paroles de Karin, la maman scrutait Rose. Elle essayait d'imaginer ce qu'il avait dû vivre pendant ses sept ans à l'isolement. Rien que d'y songer, cela lui donnait la nausée.

\- Allez tout le monde, c'est l'heure des médocs. En file indienne et que ça saute, ordonna Joël !

Les patients s'exécutèrent. Les uns après les autres, ils reçurent leur cachet du soir, tous ou presque. Le tour de la patiente « 47 » arriva.

\- Et Rose ?

\- Mêle-toi de tes affaires, la nouvelle ! J'aime pas les emmerdeuses et encore moins les curieuses, alors silence ou tu vas morfler l'intimida Joël !

\- C'est bon Jojo, elle ne pensait pas à mal, vint à sa rescousse un autre infirmier.

\- Nick ? C'est ta patiente ?

\- Oui.

\- Alors apprends-lui à la fermer ou c'est moi qui m'en charge.

Jojo alla droguer un autre patient et laissa à Nick les comprimés destinés à sa patiente. Elle fit mine de les avaler, en vérité, elle les mit sous sa langue.

\- Rose est différent des autres. On n'a pas besoin de lui donner de médocs, il est sage. Il ne tentera rien de stupide, il a eu sa dose. Reste aussi calme que lui et il te laissera vite sortir. Ne cherche pas à lui résister, Orichimaru est le dieu suprême de cet endroit.

Elle hocha la tête, signe qu'elle avait compris. Nick la raccompagna dans sa chambre. La survivante des Hyûga enregistrait dans sa tête tous les détails qui lui semblaient importants pour s'évader. Nick était son infirmier, elle était « sa patiente », il possédait une carte magnétique dont il s'était servi pour ouvrir les portes de la salle commune et accéder à l'ascenseur. Il avait aussi un trousseau de neuf clés dont une ouvrait la serrure de sa chambre. Enfin, il était muni d'une matraque électrique attaché à sa taille. Sa chambre était au deuxième étage, il y en avait trois autres à cet étage. La sienne se trouvait à droite au bout du couloir.

Nick ne l'avait pas menottée à son lit, elle était libre de ses mouvements et ayant réussi à berner l'homme en blanc, dépourvu de toutes substances parasites dans son corps. Tout en restant allongée, attendant d'avoir plus de force avant d'agir, elle comptait. Cette action n'était pas anodine, ne possédant pas de montre, c'était le seul moyen de savoir combien de temps cela lui prenait. Jusqu'à « 337 ». Dès qu'elle se rapprochait de ce nombre, elle entendait des bruits de pas dans le couloir. C'était Nick qui faisait sa ronde.

Après avoir répété le comptage six ou sept fois, elle se redressa. Ses forces revenues, elle quitta le lit et chercha tout ce qui pouvait être susceptible de l'aider dans sa fuite. Une arme, elle avait besoin d'une arme. Elle n'avait jamais été violente, néanmoins, qui sait de quoi est capable une femme à qui on a volé ses enfants ?

\- Merde !

Elle était mécontente, il n'y avait rien. Bien évidemment, rien ici ne pouvait l'aider. Entendant Nick revenir, elle plongea dans son lit. Ses rondes ne dépassaient pas le nombre « 100 ». Il repartit à nouveau. Elle se releva, une idée la traversa. Elle était en fait assise sur la solution à son manque d'arme. Oui, le lit grinçait, un grincement métallique.

En allant sous le lit, elle put constater la véracité de son intuition.

\- Merci, Seigneur.

Le lit possédait un sommier fait de latte métallique légèrement flexible. Tout en continuant de compter afin d'éviter les vagues de surveillance de Nick, elle commença son travail. Son but était simple, démonter une de ces lattes. Elle compta, se releva, se coucha puis recommença. L'opération se réitéra une vingtaine de fois. Elle se dit qu'elle n'y parviendrait pas. Puis, la vingt-et-unième fois fut la bonne. Elle était prête.

Nick entra dans le couloir du deuxième étage. L'homme ne se doutait pas de ce que sa patiente lui réservait. Alors qu'il était sur le point de redescendre, il fut arrêté par un tapotement provenant de sa chambre.

\- Est-ce que tout va bien ?

Aucune réponse.

\- Attention, je rentre !

Il se saisit des clés et ouvrit la cellule. Le jeune homme, à peine eut-il ouvert la porte, qu'il reçut un violent coup sur la tête qui le projeta en arrière. Hinata lui donna un autre coup encore plus puissant qui l'assomma. Elle s'excusa auprès de Nick à présent par terre, inconscient. Il n'avait pas l'air d'être un méchant garçon contrairement à Joël. Elle le dépouilla de son trousseau, sa carte et de sa matraque électrique.

Elle se précipita vers l'ascenseur, auquel elle put accéder grâce à la carte magnétique de son infirmier. Elle appuya pour aller au rez-de-chaussée. Le trajet lui paraissait interminable. Elle tremblait, partagée entre l'adrénaline et la peur de se faire prendre. Dieu seul sait ce qu'il adviendrait d'elle si on l'attrapait. Elle ne voulait pas finir comme Karin ou pire encore, comme Rose.

Enfin, elle atteint le rez-de-chaussée. Elle hésita d'abord à quitter cette armoire de métal à deux voies, la lumière était allumée dehors. Elle jeta un œil pour voir s'il y avait quelqu'un. Se sentant en sécurité, elle courut, sans vraiment savoir où aller. Son plan consistait seulement à sortir de sa chambre, elle n'avait pas pensé à ce qu'elle ferait une fois le rez-de-chaussée atteint. Elle se sentait bête. Elle aurait dû attendre de connaître mieux l'endroit. Cet hôpital était immense, un vrai labyrinthe. Elle fit une pause, fatiguée de déambuler sans but. Elle savait que si un infirmier l'attrapait, c'en était fini. Plus jamais elle n'aurait de chance de quitter cet endroit. Mais elle devait rester calme et réfléchir.

Elle finit par se souvenir d'une porte donnant sur le jardin qu'elle avait aperçue quand Nick l'avait emmené manger. L'aspirante fugitive rebroussa chemin, une fois arrivée à l'ascenseur, elle suivit le chemin pris pour aller jusqu'à la salle de vie commune. Elle dépassa cette salle, continua dans un couloir long et étroit avant de s'arrêter.

\- Enfin !

Une porte vitrée ! Elle put voir un jardin éclairé par quelques lampadaires vieillots. Il y avait aussi la clôture, mais pour l'heure, son problème était de sortir de ces murs, elle aviserait après.

Elle se dépêcha d'essayer d'ouvrir cette porte, mais finit par découvrir avec stupeur et une immense terreur, qu'aucune des neuf clés en sa possession n'était destinée à cela. Elle décida d'utiliser sa latte pour briser la vitre supérieure de la porte, grossière erreur. Son action déclencha l'alarme instantanément. Des infirmiers sortis de nulle part lui firent soudain face. Ils étaient tous plus musclés et mieux armés qu'elle, l'un d'eux avait même une arme. Ces gorilles de blanc vêtus s'écartèrent pour laisser passer le maître des lieux.

\- Vous m'impressionnez par votre bêtise et votre ténacité, mademoiselle Hyûga. Sans parler de ce _swing_, la complimenta-t-il en gloussant.

\- Docteur Orochimaru …Vous me voyiez ?

\- Quelle question idiote ! Cet établissement est placé sous vidéosurveillance, des centaines de caméras-espionnes sont disséminées un peu partout. Vous n'avez aucun endroit où vous cacher.

\- Je ne compte pas me cacher, mais m'enfuir ! Si vous vous approchez, je ne réponds plus de rien.

\- Mauvaise réponse, mademoiselle Hyûga. Attaquez, somma-t-il à ses chiens de garde !

Hinata était prête à se battre, elle savait que ses chances de victoire étaient minces, mais comptait aller jusqu'au bout. Malheureusement, il n'eut aucun combat. Un des gorilles, Joël, lui tira dessus avec son arme, une fléchette se planta dans son bras gauche, elle ne put résister à ses effets. Deux autres vinrent la soulever par les pieds.

\- Foutu Nick, il est trop gentil, pesta Jojo ! Je suis certain qu'il n'a pas vérifié si elle avait pris ses cachetons, bordel ! On fait quoi d'elle ?

\- Elle doit comprendre qui commande ici. CSI, prononça-t-il sa sentence.

\- Non… pas ça pitié, le supplia la jeune femme, assommée mais encore consciente.

\- Ne faites pas cette tête mademoiselle Hyûga, je le fais pour vous après tout. Quand vous sortirez de là, vous serez une toute nouvelle personne. Jojo, emmène-la.

\- Non ! Pitié ! Non, je vous en supplie ! Pitié je veux juste revoir mes enfants ! Non !


End file.
